Reunion Catastrophe
by Monkey and Music Lover
Summary: When Cuddy's chosen to host her high school'd 20th reunion, a demon from Cuddy's past returns to her future. How far will Cuddy go to beat her? Will she drag House down with her? Rating changed
1. Phone Calls at Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of House, or else House wouldn't be crazy and Huddy would have happened a million years ago lol.**

**A/N: I'd like to thank my beta **not - lupus . everybody - lies **as usual for editing this chapter. lol sorry for any OOCness as usual and I hope you all like it!!**

* * *

Reunion Catastrophe

She sat in her office, finishing some last minute work before heading home. She looked lovingly at her daughter. The little baby was sound asleep in her stroller.

"Dr. Cuddy," Her assistant popped her head in, "I'm going to go home now. Is there anything you might need before I go?"

"No Judy, that's all. Thank you."

Judy nodded her head in response and left. Cuddy looked back at her now one year old daughter. She couldn't believe that it had been a year since she found Rachel in the some what abandoned house and her real mother had died. She was finally eligible to adopt Rachel and she was now her official mother. Cuddy turned her attention back to her work and was finally down to her last stack of paper. She sighed happily and smiled. She worked a good thirty minutes before she was signing her last piece of paper. She leaned back in her comfy chair and began to relax.

Before deciding to pack up to go home she began thinking about how well her life was getting. She finally had her child, she and House were finally back to normal – or as normal as they could get – and nothing seemed to be going wrong. For once everything was going exactly how she wanted it to go. She smiled once more and stood up. She gathered her things and looked at her daughter one more time before getting behind the stroller. Just as she as about to leave her office phone rang.

She slightly frowned and put down her bags and let go of the stroller. Walking calmly back to the phone she answered it and sounded as professional and awake as she could.

"Dr. Cuddy," She answered it.

"Lisa? Lisa Cuddy," A familiar voice said on the other side, but Cuddy couldn't put her finger on who it could be.

"This is she," Cuddy replied, "Who is this?" She knew it couldn't be one of her employees - they would never call her by her first name, well other than House and Wilson of course.

"This is Mrs. Michaels, do you remember me?" Cuddy paused and searched her memory for a Mrs. Michaels. She couldn't remember any patients named Michaels and after a good minute of thinking she gave in.

"I can't say that I do, I'm sorry. Who is this?" Cuddy repeated.

The woman on the other side chuckled a little, obviously not insulted. "Well I don't expect you to. I haven't heard from you in twenty years and you haven't made an effort to come to the reunions."

Cuddy just laughed nervously not knowing exactly what to say. Twenty years? What was she talking about? Suddenly something clicked in Cuddy's mind and she realized who it was. Her eyes widened in amazement and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Mrs. Michaels, oh how could I ever forget you, I am so sorry," Cuddy said, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine, Lisa. How are you? Why haven't you been to any of the reunions in the last twenty years?" She questioned.

"Oh well I'm just fine. Superb really," Lisa smiled, "As for not coming to the reunions I have just been extremely busy when you had them. I am so sorry, some how when we had a reunion I had some sort of meeting or convention to go to," She lied between her teeth.

Her high school reunions, she hated them. She would intentionally plan something on the very night just to be able to skip it. Not that she hated her teachers or didn't want to see her old friends; she just didn't think it would be best to go. She found the reunions extremely boring and somewhat embarrassing.

"Oh well are you busy in three months? Our twentieth reunion is coming up." Mrs. Michaels asked.

"Oh let me check," Cuddy paused and pretended to look through some sort of schedule before answering, "Oh three months I am extremely busy. Meetings back to back I'll be in an office all… month…" She lied once more, "If it were any other time than three months."

"Great!" Mrs. Michaels said, "Because it's actually in two months. And you have been selected to host it."

Cuddy's eyes widened in shock and she felt like she were about to choke. She began to stutter between her words, "M-me? Why me?" She asked completely shocked.

"Well don't you remember?" Her old principal asked, "You put your name in the raffle to one day host the reunion, you were chosen!"

Cuddy tried to rummage through her memories and remembered. It was yet another competition between herself and one of the most popular girls in school, Hilary Parsons. Hilary was signing up for the raffle and bet Cuddy that she was too chicken to sign up and that even if she were chosen she would never be able to throw as good of a reunion as she.

"Oh, has Hilary been chosen yet?" Cuddy asked curiously.

"Yes actually she has actually, the 15th reunion, and she is also and the reunion committee and with me right now." Mrs. Michaels told her.

"Oh I bet that that was just a blast." Cuddy tried to hold back the sarcasm.

"It was! It was so much fun she had it in one of the best hotel ballrooms, a great DJ and exquisite food."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and suddenly a competitive glow shined from her eyes. "Well of course I'll do the reunion! I'd be glad to do it. And believe me it was be spectacular!" Cuddy said before hanging up.

She took a deep breath as her competitive side began to shine up again. She was determined to make it the best damn reunion in her school's history even if it killed her. She grabbed her stuff once more and headed home with Rachel beginning to plan what she was going to do for the reunion.

* * *

**Please review!!**


	2. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of House. I wish I did though ol.  
**

**A/N: I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed, added me to their favorites and alerted this story, thanks a bunch!! And I'd also like to thank, once more, my beta **not - lupus . everybody - lies **as usual for editing this chapter. lol once again sorry for any OOCness as usual. And I hope you enjoy this chapter. The huddy begins lol.  
**

* * *

House goes to work earlier than usual in his car with his trunk stuffed with clothes and his back seat with his guitar. He pulls up into his parking space and grabs his guitar leaving everything else in the car. He grabs his cane and slowly limps into the hospital. At the front desk he could see Cuddy, for what seems like the hundredth time this week, is on the phone talking to someone "important".

He quickly looked away when he saw Cuddy's eyes meet with his. He looked out the corner of his eye. He saw Cuddy smiling and writing something down while still on the phone. He once again looked away and made his way to the elevator. He pressed his floor and rode the elevator up. He walked to his room and gently placed the guitar prompted against the wall.

"Don't touch it!" He warned his ducklings and leaving towards Wilson's room.

Without knocking, as usual, he comes in and sits on Wilson's couch. Putting his feet up and relaxing he let out a sigh. He notices that Wilson wasn't looking at him and trying to ignore him to finish his work. House let out a louder sigh and caught Wilson's attention.

"What?" Wilson asked.

"I need a place to bunk," House told him.

"No," Wilson said, "Not after Chase's bachelor party. I am not letting you into my apartment again."

"But my whole apartment building is being fumigated and that could take up to six months." House whined.

"No House," Wilson repeated, "Anyways, I'll be leaving for an Oncology convention and I will not leave me apartment alone with you for the few weeks I'm gone."

House put on a fake insulted look on. "You don't trust me?"

"No, I don't." Wilson answered truthfully, "Now why don't you go ask someone else. Like maybe Cuddy, or Cameron and Chase, or someone who can tolerate you."

House thought about his options as a roommate for the next six months, or at least few weeks, and decided to go with someone he could annoy, would love to annoy, and won't kick him out. "Okay." He said as he got up with his cane and walked out of Wilson's office to the elevator.

--

This whole week Cuddy spent it planning the reunion and her own Masquerade Fundraiser for the hospital. She has been on and off the phone with donors, the reunion committee, chefs, DJs, etc for both events. She was tired and stressed and to top it Rachel began to teeth. It was 3 pm and as she got off the phone with Mrs. Michaels once more she starts to feel relaxed. She began to wonder why House and his employees haven't come and bothered her at all that day.

Looking at her desk she finds a blue folder that she had intended to give to House as a new case and realizes that she must have forgotten to. Quickly, she grabs the folder and leaves her office rushing into the elevator.

As she's about to make it to the elevator a nurse stops her. "Dr. Cuddy, a few people are outside. They said they needed to see you right away."

Cuddy sighed and smiled. "Thank you Suzie." She said as she walked outside. She looked around and was shocked to find the Reunion committee.

"Surprise," Mrs. Michaels says, giving her a hug. "You didn't think we'd actually leave you alone with _all_ the planning and work did you?"

"If you did it wouldn't be as different as the fundraisers I host for the hospital."Cuddy said to her with a smile, covering up all the stress she's been dealing with lately.

She went around giving all her old teachers and classmates a hug and greeting them until she comes to Hilary. Holding back and mean snarl, she put on a big fake smile. They exchange air hugs and smile at each other with the fakest smiles they had.

"Hey Hill!" Lisa said with a false happy voice, "How's life treating you?"

"Hey Lise," Hilary said with the same amount of false happiness, "I'm good and how are you?"

"I'm _great_!" Lisa turned around, "Welcome to my second home, job and baby."

The other committee members smiled at Cuddy while Hilary frowned. She flashed a weak, disapproving smile.

"Oh," She said disgusted, "This is where you… work?"

Cuddy held back a glare and smiled. "Yes, this is _my hospital_. I am a _doctor_." Cuddy stated egotistically. She scolded herself for sounding like house.

"Oh, well that's nice," Hilary said as if it were nothing, "I'm an _actress._" She retorted.

"Hmm, that's great." Cuddy said as she and Hilary prepared for battle. "I get to bring my one year old baby, Rachel, with me to work anytime I want."

"Well my husband and three kids can come watch me every single day on set." Hilary smiled while glaring at Cuddy.

Cuddy had an inaudible gasp as she stared back at her long time rival. For the first time in over three decades Hilary has beaten her. She had the one and only thing Cuddy longed to have, a family. Lisa was defeated but she wasn't going to admit it, she wasn't giving up the battle yet. Cuddy got back her poise; she held her head high and smiled.

"I'm dating a doctor." Cuddy lied bluntly.

"So? My husband is a male model five years younger than me." Hilary rolled her eyes believing that she had Cuddy right where she wanted her.

"The doctor I'm dating isn't some everyday loser." Cuddy mentally apologized to every doctor she has ever met, "He is world known, incredibly handsome, a certified genius and amazing in bed."

Hilary let out a chuckle not believing a word of Lisa's statement. "That is such a lie. Get out of your fantasy world Lisa! This is the real world and you lost."

"No this is all true. Why the hell would I make it up?" Cuddy pushed.

"Oh yeah, well if you didn't make this up, where is Mr. Fabulous then? Hmm." Hilary cocked her eye brow skeptically.

"Oh Cuddles," House called limping outside, "There you are I've been looking everywhere for you. I need to ask a small favor."

Cuddy smiled and loved House for his impeccable timing. "House darling!" Cuddy said out loud, "It's great to see," Cuddy kissed him on the cheek. Before turning back to her peers Cuddy quickly whispered, "Play along and we'll talk about what you get in my office."

House smirked as he snaked his arm around Cuddy as he pulled her closer to him. He held onto her protectively. Cuddy jumped slightly at the sudden movement; luckily her peers didn't catch it. She turned to face Hilary and Cuddy smiled victoriously as Hilary stood there gaping.

"Lisa," Mrs. Michaels brought her back, "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Cuddy blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Oh I'm so sorry," She smiled apologetically, "Where are my manners?"

"You probably left them at my house last night," House joked, continually smirking at his new powers.

Cuddy just chuckled; she let it slide and thought that this would all be over soon. She quickly introduced everyone to House and vice versa. After he shook hands with almost everyone House turned back to Cuddy.

"So Cuddly, can I ask you a favor?" House asked almost politely.

"What is it… dear," Cuddy turned to him with a smile plastered on her face.

"I need a place to stay for the next oh… six months until my apartment building is done being fumigated." House told her.

Cuddy's eyes widened and her mouth slightly fell open getting ready to deny the favor instantaneously but remembered that her audience is still among them. "What about Wilson darling?"

"Oh well after Chase's bachelor party he doesn't trust me, plus he is leaving in a few days for that oncology convention. This gives us the perfect excuse to spend more time together, Party Pants." House milked it.

Cuddy chuckled holding back her glare. "Why of course you could stay with me? Why not?" Cuddy let out weakly.

House smiled and mentally laughed at the sight before him, he had so much power over her it was almost too mean for him to use. "Perfect!" He said. "My stuff is in my car, we can bring it home tonight." He looked at Cuddy's peers. "Well I have a job to do, bye." He said as he limped off.

Cuddy stared at the direction he left and tried her best not to shoot daggers to the back of his head. Was he kidding? Or was he serious? He was going to spend up to six months with her? That couldn't be! Was she really that desperate? As if she didn't have enough to deal with now she has to deal with House at her home and pretend to be dating him! Can nothing ever just be easy for her?

"Did you hear me Lisa?" Mrs. Michaels asked her.

Cuddy came back from her own world and looked at Mrs. Michaels apologetically. "I'm sorry Mrs. Michaels I, um, must have zoned off for a second. What did you say?"

"I asked where we might be having the reunion," She said, "And please call me Lillian."

Cuddy just smiled and nodded. As she thought about her questions she realized that she hadn't book a location just yet assuming that she had more time. Her mind went through many locations, and none were what she was really looking for.

"Do you even have a place, Lisa?" Hilary asked smugly.

Cuddy, taking it as a challenge just sent her a glare and said, "Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"

She quickly looked around for a quick idea. She saw a worker moving the "Masquerade Evening" sign to the front of the hospital. She bit her lip and took a chance.

"Here," She told them.

Hilary was about to interject when Lillian stepped in, "That sounds like a marvelous idea. I've heard through the grapevine that this place has hosted a few fantastic parties. I just never knew that you were the hostess."

Cuddy smiled at the compliment. "Well some donors can't make face to face meetings with me so once in a while we through a little party to gather them all here so we can get a little money for the wards."

"What are you too cheap to put in your own money, Lisa?" Hilary insulted her.

Cuddy took a deep breath and swallowed her pride as she struggled to maintain her composure. "No unfortunately, we need much more than just the money I can provide to help the different departments."

"Or you're being cheap." Hilary chimed; she knew it was getting under Cuddy's skin.

Cuddy just forced a smile. "Well since we going to have the party here would you guys like a tour of the hospital?"

"Are you trying to get money out of us too?" Hilary asked with a smirk.

Cuddy ignored it and focused on Lillian. "We'd love one." She answered. Cuddy smiled, bowing slightly motioning everyone to go forward.

"I wonder if this hospital looks better inside then it does outside," She smirked at Cuddy who just smirked back.

"Oh you'll see." They looked at each other competitively as they entered the hospital.

* * *

**Please review and hope you liked it!!**


	3. What Happens in a Hospital

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of House. I wish I did though ol.  
**

**A/N: Again, I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed, added me to their favorites and alerted this story, thanks a bunch!! I encourage you all to review hehe! :D Thanks, once more, to my beta **not - lupus . everybody - lies **as usual for editing this chapter. Uber sorry for any OOCness as usual. I was able to post this so soon b/c I have it posted on another site, so if I don't post the next chapter really soon then I'm really, really, really sorry!!! I really hope you all like this chapter! :D  
**

* * *

As the group walked into the hospital they were quickly spotted by Wilson as he exited the Clinic and after visiting Cuddy's empty office. He made his way over curiously, to speak to his boss and see what the group was for.

"Cuddy," He said getting her attention, "I need you to sign off on these treatments for my patients." Wilson told her, he turned his attention to the group and looked at them.

Cuddy took the folder he had and looked over it signing it off. She looked over to Wilson and saw him staring at the group as they stared back. She gave him the file and decided to introduce them.

"Dr. Wilson this is the reunion committee for my high school reunion," She told him, "Everyone this is Dr. James Wilson he is the head of our Oncology department, my close friend and he is also helping me with the reunion details."

Hilary looked at him and smiled. At least there was _someone_ hot at that hospital, well other than House, he was already with Cuddy, for all Hilary knew. She stepped up making sure he shook her hand first and she batted her eyes flirtatiously.

"Um, what exactly is Oncology?" She asked twirling her hair.

Cuddy saw right through her ruse and rolled her eyes. She looked at Wilson and saw he was falling for her little trapped and almost felt disappointed.

"Oncology is the study of cancer," Cuddy answered before Wilson had a chance to, "You know that thing you got an A on when we were in school." She hinted but Wilson didn't catch on.

"Cancer, so you have to tell people they die?" Abigail, Hilary's close friend asked. Wilson just nodded. "Wow are you depressed or something that sounds like so emo."

Hilary turned to face her friend and sent a cold, stinging glare at her. As if she were boring holes into her head. She let out a small growl as a warning to her friend to back off and that this guy was "cool" with her.

"Um, no I am not depressed this job is just very rewarding, especially if you find a new treatment for cancer." Wilson informed her, "I also say it as nice as possible so people aren't so afraid."

"He is so gentle that people actually _thank_ him for telling them they are going to die." Cuddy said bragging a bit about her staff.

Hilary just rolled her eyes at Cuddy and turned back to Wilson. "That sounds so fascinating. Can you tell me more?"

"Um well—" Wilson started but was interrupted by Cuddy yet again.

"No he can't help you he has a patient to treat and is very busy today with Clinic hours." Cuddy said trying to save her friend.

"I don't have clinic duty today," Wilson said confused, looking at Cuddy. She shot him the "You do now" look and he quickly added, "But I'd be happy to fill in and help the patients." He told the group looking back at Cuddy who now shot the "Go now!" look. "Well I'll see you all later, patient, bye." He took the hint and left.

Cuddy sighed and shook her head. She quietly whispered to herself, "Men are so stupid." Cuddy began tapping her nails on an unknown surface when she realized that she had a folder in her hand. She then remembered House and about the important case. She looked over at the group and decided that would be the perfect place to start the tour, and the perfect way to upstage the princess. "Alright if you all follow me I have to make a quick stop at Dr. House's office."

"You mean your boyfriend?" Hilary asked her cocking her eye brow.

"Wha— I mean yeah! My boyfriend, but I like to keep a professional distance at work." Cuddy lied.

"Uh-huh sure, well then lead the way Lisa." Hilary said, as she slightly glared at her.

"Gladly," Cuddy said smugly turning around, "Please follow me." She said as she walked towards the elevator. She stepped aside letting the doctors in the elevator exit before she and the group entered.

As they rode up everyone stayed quiet not knowing what to say. When the elevator doors opened Cuddy briskly lead them all to House's office where they could see Dr. Foreman doing a crossword puzzle, while Thirteen and Taub played cards. Dr. House could be found in his office practicing his guitar and his team didn't mind since he was really quite good. Cuddy knocked on the conference room before she entered and went through the joined door to pull House's plug and get his attention.

"Moooooooom," House whined like a 7 year old, "I was playing with that!!"

"You can play later, like at home after you solve this case." She said, holding up the file and going back into the conference room. House followed her and stood next to the white board, taking the pen out of Taub's hand and glaring at him. Taub soon sat down and Cuddy put the file on the table as she began to brief them on the case. "The patient is a Caucasian female, 45 and her symptoms include blurry vision, dizziness, and dry mouth."

House turned around and started writing the symptoms on the board and Cuddy watched him. "Is that all Cuddy?"

"Nope," She said. She went to his office to grab his guitar before departing, "That's all."

Before she could leave home free, without ruining her reputation on front of her old high school peers and employees House thought he should stop her. "Oh dear," He singsong.

Cuddy stopped dead in her tracks and turned around with a forced smiled and glare that read "Why, House, why do you have to do this to me?"

"Yes, sweetie," She let out forcefully in the most sincere way she could.

House's ducklings' mouths dropped a little at the seen before them. Had the two of them been going out right under their noses? Were all the rumors true? Taub cocked his eye brow and leaned back to watch the show while Thirteen and Foreman smiled amusingly and leaned in as if they could get a better view.

"Aren't you gonna give me a kiss for good luck," He asked with false sadness, "Like you always do after you give me a case."

Now Taub was also leaning forward to watch the show with an engrossed smile. They three wondered what House meant by "always" and wondered if Cuddy would really kiss House, and in front of them nonetheless. They knew House was doing something, probably to annoy Cuddy, but they just didn't know what.

Cuddy turned around and glared at him with a fake, sweet smile on her face. "Not right now Sweet Sauce, I need to finish the tour." She said with a victorious smile.

"Oh come on Lisa, he is you're boyfriend….right?" Hilary challenged with a smile.

Cuddy silently growled and grabbed House by the collar. She quickly and forcefully pulled his lips down on to hers and she kissed him deeply and wildly.

House's team's eyes grew wide and their jaws dropped to the ground at the scene unfolding before them. They all looked shocked and tried to hold back a bit of laughter. They stared gaping until Cuddy and House parted.

When House and Cuddy separated, they both took a second to catch their breaths. House looked at Cuddy with the same look of disbelief his team wore. Thirteen then got out of her trance and looked at Cuddy.

"Wait, he's your boyfriend? You two are going out?" She managed to ask what the rest were afraid to.

Cuddy turned and shot Thirteen a deadly glare, but she was unfazed. Thirteen stared at Cuddy waiting for her answer.

"Ha! He isn't your boyfriend if his own team doesn't know!" Hilary said matter-of-factly.

Cuddy thought of an excuse for why Thirteen didn't know she and House were going out, but before she could state it House surprised her by coming to her rescue with a better excuse.

"She's new," House said simply.

"What? No I'm not." Thirteen said in confusion which earned her another hard glare from Cuddy. "What the hell is going on?"

"She also has a brain dysfunction." House said looked from Thirteen to Hilary who cocked her eye brow at him.

"Then why is she working for you?" Hilary refused to fall for the ruse like everyone else.

House coved the right side of his mouth as if he were about to tell Hilary a secret. "Well you see she isn't really working for me. She's a patient and very confused. Last week she thought she had Cuddy's job and the week before that she thought she worked in the ER. We all just play along to keep her calm." House whispered.

Thirteen stood up and looked at him with wide eyes. "Excuse me?!"

"See, this is what happens when she finds out the truth. She starts to freak out." House continued to whisper. He then turned to Thirteen. "Its okay Mrs. Johnson, you are going to be alright."

"Alright, why don't we go see the rest of the hospital?" Cuddy suggested to the group.

"A patient is freaking out, aren't you going to do anything?" Mike, Cuddy's old biology teacher, asked.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about. She freaks out once every week. We have it all under control." Cuddy assured him.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Foreman asked some what mad and confused. Cuddy looked at him and sent him the "you will play along if you want to continue working here" look. "Her name is Mrs. Jetson." Foreman recovered.

"Oh right, Mrs. Johnson is her nurse this week." House said snapping his fingers. He looked at Taub who was relaxed in his chair enjoying the scene.

"What?" Thirteen looked at Foreman with disbelief. "You are seriously going to play alo—" Thirteen's mouth was suddenly shut by Taub who decided to join in.

"Now Mrs. Jetson just stay calm, you are safe we'll put you to bed shortly." Taub said. Thirteen then bit his hand to make him let go.

"You should all go," House told the group. "She's calm right now and you don't want to see how she is when she is crazy."

Thirteen struggled under Foreman's and Taub's grip. Taub and Foreman tried to hold her down but she glared at her soon to be ex-boyfriend and elbowed Taub in the stomach. Foreman caught her arm before she could do the same to him.

"Alright, why don't we all leave the three doctors to there patient and finish our tour." Cuddy said as she led them al down the hall.

House looked down the hall and after the group turned the corner he turned to his ducklings. "Alright you can let her go." House told them.

Foreman and Taub quickly let go of Thirteen and Taub sat down holding his stomach still in pain from Thirteen's elbow. Thirteen then looked at House with anger burning in her eyes.

"What the hell was that about?" Thirteen asked furiously, "I'm a mental patient?" She then turned to Foreman and Taub. "And you two! I can't believe you played along! Especially you," She said focusing on Foreman.

"Cuddy now owes me another favor," House said as he turned to the board. He then put on the board his and Cuddy's name and put two put two marks under Cuddy's name. "Alright now, patient, causes, go!" House said.

"Mikulicz syndrome could explain the dry mouth," Thirteen said as she sat down, "Why does Cuddy owe you two things and what do we get?"

"It doesn't explain her dizziness or blurred vision and you get nothing, next." House said writing Mikulicz syndrome and crossing it off.

"It could be Sjogren's Syndrome, it explains her dry mouth, dried eyes could explain her blurred vision, is compatible with her age, and why don't we get anything?" Taub asked.

"It still doesn't explain her dizziness… and just because you don't get anything." House told them crossing out his idea.

"Dried eyes could explain her dizziness and we should get something, Thirteen almost kicked our asses." Foreman said.

"Well if you look at the file she doesn't have dried eyes," House told the group, "And I didn't tell you to hold her down you did that yourselves to save your jobs. There's your pay back." He looked at the symptoms again. "Lambert-Eaton myasthenic, do a chest x-ray to check for possible lung malignancy to confirm it, then turn her over to Wilson for a cancer screening." House looked at his wrist watch. "Damn, if I came up with that diagnosis 10 seconds earlier it would have been a new record." He turned back to his team. "Well what are you still doing here, get to work." He ordered.

House's team got up and left all a little upset that they wouldn't be getting anything in return from acting like total idiots. House watched them leave then saw that Cuddy had left his guitar behind and he smiled. He picked up his guitar and continued to play the song he was playing before he was disturbed.

* * *

**I have already started on the next chapter, and if I finish it soon enough I hope to post it later today, maybe around 5. Hehehe I noticed I posted my chapters 12 hours apart from each other haha. I hope you all liked it! And if you haven't, please go to my profile and check out my other House stories :D. I hope you all liked this chapter!!! Please review!**

-Jess


	4. What it Takes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of House. I wish I did though ol.  
**

**A/N: Thank you to all the new people who added me to their favorite stories and story alerts and also thanks to all those who reviewed!! :D I really encourage everyone to review! I enjoy reading what everyone has to say. :D Thank to my betas **not - lupus . everybody - lies **and** Iane Casey **for editing this chapter really quickly and also for helping me come up with ideas for this chapter lol. It there is any OOC sorry!!!!If it takes me a long time to post the next chapter I really apologize! And if anyone has an request of suggestions please feel free to tell me and I'll do my absolute best to try to fit it in some where :D Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

After an hour the tour was finally done. It would have been finished much sooner if it had not been for Cuddy and Hilary's petty arguments every five minutes. They were all in the lunch room and to no surprise they divided into groups: Hilary and her "cool" friends sat at one table, the peppy, helpful, energetic students sat at a different table, and the teachers sat at another. Cuddy sat at her usual table—alone and away from everyone else.

Wilson and House entered the lunch room and House gasped. Wilson turned to House with a face that asked him what was wrong.

"Omigod Wilson! I think we went back in time! We're back in High School," House joked with a smile.

Wilson chuckled a little and went into the lunch line with House. Wilson paid for House as usual and they looked for a place to sit. Wilson saw Cuddy sitting all alone and waved at her as if asking permission to join her. She waved back in approval and smiled. Wilson began walking over to her table and House followed. House sat down next to Cuddy then took a tomato off her salad earning him a glare. Just as Wilson was about to sit on the other side of Cuddy, Hilary came over and gave Wilson a flirty smile.

"Hey," Hilary greeted in singsong, "You're James, right?"

"Uh-yeah, Hilary, am I correct?" Wilson replied. Hilary just giggled and nodded. "What do you need?" Hilary asked him.

"Oh, well I thought I'd just sit here, thank you." Wilson said politely.

Hilary frowned and acted upset. "Oh well, I was really hoping you could sit with us and tell us more about Oncology. It sounds so fascinating, but of course if you can't its fine." Hilary frowned more and turned away.

Wilson looked at Cuddy as if asking for permission and she just rolled her eyes and looked away. "Um Hilary, wait, I always have time for an Oncology enthusiast," Wilson said and he followed Hilary to her table.

"Men are stupid and easy," Cuddy said poking her salad with her fork and eating a mouth full.

"Omigosh, I know right," House said in a sarcastic valley girl voice, "He thinks that just because he's got like, a totally awesome new hair cut he could just ditch us. Well we'll show him girlfriend."

Cuddy choked on her salad after hearing House's valley girl impersonation and quickly took a big sip of her water to force the salad down her throat. House tried to conceal his laughter at seeing her reaction. Cuddy finished coughing and was finally able to regain her air supply. She set her jaw and looked at House with an appreciative smile.

"What?" House asked cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Thank you," she said plainly and sincerely.

"For what?" He asked curiously.

"For staying," She looking away slightly. She began to consume her salad once more.

"I'm just here to negotiate our terms," House lied. Cuddy knew he was lying but just smiled and played along. She looked at him ready to hear what he wants, "I can tell anyone we're dating."

"What? Why?" Cuddy asked.

"Helps our cover," House told her. She cocked her eyebrows suspiciously but agreed.

"Alright, but your next deal isn't allowed to include subtracting clinic duty," she told him sternly. She saw him consider which to go with and she smiled smugly.

"Take off two weeks of clinic duty and I'll reconsider," House told her. He watched as Cuddy closed her eyes and began weighing her options.

"Fine, as for living with me, you are not to get anywhere near my bed, and you have to stay outside my room," Cuddy told him in her no nonsense tone.

"You don't trust me?"House put his hand on his chest and looked at her in false shock and hurt.

"Of course not," Cuddy said smiling and putting a false reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her smirk and continued the game.

"Well I'm hurt," He said. "What have I ever done to lose you're trust?" He asked sarcastically. He saw Cuddy's smile widen.

"Give me a second," Cuddy began to search her pockets, "I know I made a list and I keep it just in case you ask." House just looked at her with a smile and she stopped searching her pockets. She then ate some more of her salad and rested her head on her hands. "You still can't get near my room."

"Will you punish me if I don't?" House asked with a mischievous smile. He then wiggled his eye brows at her suggestively.

Cuddy smiled at him, as if he was setting her up for all of this. "In you best, wettest dreams." She said not missing a beat. House just wiggled his eye brows again.

"If I don't get near your room, you'll take off an extra two weeks." House negotiated as he took another tomato off of her salad.

"Two hours," Cuddy told him sternly. She then took fries off his tray, to get even with him taking her tomato.

"How bad do you want me out of you're room again?" House said with a smirk. He proceeded to take back the french fry Cuddy was about to put into her mouth and into his own.

"I'll take off two weeks if you go to the masquerade ball with me," Cuddy said with a smirk and took another fry and ate it immediately.

"Hell no," House said sternly, "I hate those stupid events. I don't want to be caught dead at one that has nothing to do with winning money."

"It's a masquerade ball, House. You will be wearing a mask. No one needs to know it's you." Cuddy said.

"Don't you think even a mask couldn't hide a very visible limp and a cane?" House asked her in a "duh" tone.

_Damn, he's right, _Cuddy suddenly frowned. She was thinking of another way of convincing him to go to the masquerade ball with her.

"If I go, you are paying for all my drinks," House told her suddenly, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"It's an open bar, House, don't worry," She rolled her eyes at him though she was relieved that he considered going.

"If I go with a tux, and with you, I get to go into your room," He told her squinting, still not letting it go.

Cuddy sat there and thought for a moment. "You can't go in my room after 7 or if I'm not home. And you can't get anywhere near my drawers or my closet."

"I can get near your drawers and I'll wear a tie to the stupid event." House suggested.

"You can't open my drawers," She said. "Do we have a deal?" She stuck her hand out.

"This is up for renegotiation later," House said with narrow eyes as he shook her hand with one hand and stole another salad with the free hand. "Stop that," she laughed as she stole another fry and a pickle from House.

"Lisa," Lillian approached her table with some other committee members. Lisa then looked up and House suddenly wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him. "When is this fundraiser of yours?" Lillian asked.

"It's in two days, why do you ask?" Cuddy asks, absentmindedly snuggling into House's chest. Once she noticed her actions, she quickly stopped and smiled at House as she pulled away from his chest, but not embrace, slowly.

"Well we were wondering if we are invited to attend the event," Lillian said motioning to the committee members that were with her. "It could help us see what we have to work with for the reunion."

Cuddy smiled brightly. "Why of course you are all invited," Cuddy said. "It's an open Gala for everyone to attend."

"Alright then, well we'll get out of your hair. We'll be back tomorrow to hear some of the ideas you have for the décor and all." Lillian told Cuddy.

Cuddy chuckled a little. "It's so great to see… most of you again. I'll see you tomorrow, how about 10?"

"See you then," Lillian said and gave Cuddy a piece paper, "If you need to contact any of us." She and the rest of the committee then left.

Unaware of their position, House and Cuddy stayed in the embrace. Cuddy watched as Hilary left with the group, but not without giving Wilson her number of course. When he turned to face him, his face was dripping with shock.

"I knew the sexual tension between you two would lead to this," Wilson said once he approached their table.

Cuddy and House realized their arrangement and quickly pulled away from each other. Cuddy blushed and looked away.

"I need to get ready for a meeting," she said quickly getting up and leaving the cafeteria.

House stood up and grabbed his cane. Wilson continued to look at him with a cocked eye brow. House rolled his eyes and let out a loud sigh.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, Jimmy boy," House told him as he limped out of the cafeteria, "Cuddy and I are simply doing business." Wilson raised his brow higher. "She gets to flaunt me around as her boyfriend and I get to sleep at her house for a while, four weeks off clinic duty and I get to torment her at home." Wilson smirked at him knowingly. "What?" House asked.

"Nothing, oh nothing." Wilson said with a smile.

House rolled his eyes once more. "You're really annoying. You know that?" He asked.

"Yeah I know," Wilson said, almost proudly as he and House got on the elevator and rode up to their floor.

* * *

**Well I need to update my other stories, probably starting with Finding House since I have the whole next chapter all ready! But please try to check out my other stories if you can :D I'll try to update this as soon as I can!! I hope you liked this chapter though!! Once again reviews are loved!!  
**

-Jess


	5. Late Night Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of House. I wish a upon a star though, that one day I might own part of it hehe.  
**

**A/N: :D Thank to my betas **not - lupus . everybody - lies **for editing and helping me finish it** **and** Iane Casey **for editing this chapter, helping me with ideas, and bribing me to finish it as fast as I could XD haha. If there is any OOC then really sorry!!!! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added me to their fave and/or alert list! It means a lot!! I'll try to update as soon as I can! School has started again, so I'm not sure how long it'll take. I promise it won't take like three months though! I hope you all like it and please review and tell me what you think!  
**

* * *

As the unfortunate day came to an end, Cuddy finished her rounds in the hospital. She ignored all the stares and whispers as she walked back to her office and did her best to ignore the rumors about pools. She thought about going home and relaxing, after putting Rachel to bed, but remembered that someone was going to be joining her in her home. She suddenly wished that the day wouldn't end.

She finished her work, but kept a close eye on the time hoping it'd go by slower and slower. Unfortunately for her, the time seemed to go by faster. It's like the world wanted to punish her for lying so badly just to beat her high school rival. She should be the bigger person, shouldn't she? But whenever it comes to Hilary, her sense of right and wrong disappeared and she felt as if she needed to beat her, no matter what.

Suddenly, her office doors swung open and pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked up to find House limping in with his backpack and jacket on. She looked at her computer clock and realized while she was deep in thought, the last 20 minutes she had left just disappeared. She was once more pulled out of her thoughts by House.

"You just gonna sit there, or are we gonna go home… sweet heart," he added the last part with a teasing smile.

Cuddy didn't answer his question. She simply rolled her eyes and glared at him. Still not saying a word, she put on her jacket. She put it on slowly not wanting to go home just yet. House began to tap his cane and foot waiting for her impatiently. She slowly leaned down to grab her bag and looked up at him for a second.

"Wait five minutes before you go out to the parking lot," Cuddy instructed, finally speaking to House. "I don't want anyone – and I mean anyone – finding out that you're living with me for a few days," she said deadpan.

"Why not?" House questioned, "There are already rumors that we're sleeping together. What's that compared to them thinking that we live together?"

"First off," Cuddy started, "_You_ were the one to start that rumor, so no one believes it. Second, it is so much worse because it might prove that the first rumor is true." She stated as if it were obvious. "Now I repeat, House, wait five minutes and don't tail gate me." She told him in a stern voice before turning on her heel and walking away.

Of course House didn't listen. Instead of waiting five minutes he waited five seconds and began limping out as fast as he could. To make matters more interesting House decided to call after her. "Cuddy, wait up," he called out. "I'm going to need help unloading my stuff into your house."

The nurses and doctors around him stared as he chased after her with their jaws to the ground. Cuddy just sighed angrily and ignored him. She quickened her stride and got out as soon as she could. House began to slow his limp and smiled amusingly at the scene he had just caused – one of his best works for sure.

House limped outside and stopped when he saw Cuddy standing there. He smiled a little and came up behind her. "Awe, you waited for me," he said sarcastically, "I always knew you cared." He told her. He waited for her to say something, but she didn't. She just continued to stare out into the parking lot. House turned to see what she was looking at. "Are you in love with Wilson or something?"

"Come here," Cuddy said after a moment. She grabbed House's arm and wrapped it around her body. She then took his hand and intertwined their fingers. She then looked up at him lovingly as they both walked into the parking lot towards House's car. As they got closer and closer to where Hilary and Wilson were Cuddy snuggled closer and closer into House. Wilson saw this and looked at them with astonishment. Hilary turned to see what Wilson was looking at. When Cuddy caught them both looking she surprised House by giving him a deep kiss as they continued to walk to House's car. Wilson's jaw hung open and Hilary just smirked-- but deep inside she was furious.

"You know, if I didn't know any better," House started in a low whisper. "I'd think you were trying to make Wilson jealous." He continued to whisper as they approached his car.

Once they reached his car, Cuddy practically pinned him on his door. "Don't be absurd," Cuddy said smiling for show. "He's the last person I want finding out about us. Remember he can't keep a secret to save his life," Cuddy said. She gave House a quick peck on lips for Hilary and Wilson. "Oh and you got your stuff into your car by yourself, you can get them out on your own." Cuddy said before she turned around and headed for her own car. She got into her car and saw that House was still watching her. She drove past him, sending him blow kisses before driving home.

After standing outside his car as he watched Cuddy leave he saw out the corner of his eye Hilary and Wilson still looking at him. He didn't bother to look at Wilson completely, knowing that his friend was probably just staring at him wide eyed. Sure enough, when House turned to face Wilson, his jaw was open and eyes were as wide as a fly. "Good night to you too, Wonder Boy," House said. He then hopped into his car and drove the same direction as Cuddy.

When House got to Cuddy's house he looked at his phone and found ten missed calls from Wilson. He smirked and put his phone away for the moment. He grabbed a bag of his clothes and decided to leave everything else for now. He limped up to the door and instead of knocking he got the spare key from under Cuddy's plant and unlocked the door himself.

"Honey, I'm home," he yelled, mimicking the old show 'I love Lucy'. He didn't get a response, but saw the light from Rachel's room on with the door open. He dropped his bag on the floor and limped over to the nursery. He peaked into the room and found Cuddy on the rocking chair, softly singing Rachel a lullaby. He stood there for a moment and listened to her. After a few minutes Rachel had finally fallen asleep and Cuddy put her into the crib. She stood over her sleeping baby and watched her angel sleep. "So what's for dinner?" House asked, effectively ruining the peaceful moment.

A moment passed before Cuddy turned and faced House with a small smile. "What pizza toppings do you want?"She asked him, suddenly in a better mood then she was at the hospital. He eyed her suspiciously. She just continued to smile as she held the phone.

"Pepperoni, meatballs and ham." House answered still eyeing Cuddy suspiciously, thinking she might be plotting against him.

"Okay," she said simply as she dialed the Pizzeria's number. "Hello," She said with a cheery voice, "I'd like to get a pizza half vegetarian the other half pepperoni, meatballs and ham," she began to walk out of the room.

House walked over to Rachel's crib to see what Cuddy was so happy about. He saw Rachel sleeping soundly, a smile on her face as she held her blanket. House repressed all feelings and shrugged it off and convinced himself that Cuddy is just a lonely woman who recently found someone to fill her life of the void.

He left the room and joined Cuddy in the living room. They playfully fought over the remote, but Cuddy ended up giving up the battle since she was in such a good mood. After 25 minutes, the Pizza man came to the door and Cuddy paid for the pizza. She brought it into the living room where she and House ate the pizza, silently enjoying each other's company.

House suddenly remembered Wilson's messages and decided it was a good time to listen to them. He put the TV on mute and his phone on speaker so he and Cuddy could both hear the message. There had been five more calls and 10 text messages. He called his voice mail and they listened to it amusingly.

"House what was that in the parking lot?" Wilson's first message asked. They continued to listen to his panicked messages. "House! Answer your phone! What the hell happened in the parking lot?" "House I'm starting to think this isn't just business. Call me back!" "House, call me back right now!"

Cuddy began to laugh. "He sounds like an angry girlfriend." House laughed along with her until they finally heard the last message. They began to read the text messages he sent them and continued to laugh. House's phone wasn't that big so they had to squish together a little to read. After reading it all they were laughing hysterically. Cuddy leaned on House's shoulder and vice versa.

When they finally stopped laughing they looked at each other, faces mere inches apart. They didn't move from their position and continued to stare at each other. They sat there in silence, both waiting for the other to make a move.

"It's getting late and I need to wake up early," Cuddy said breaking the silence and the moment. "You're gonna sleep on the couch tonight." She informed him. House cleared his throat, looked away, and nodded. Cuddy stood up and fixed her clothes. She looked at House with a small smile. "Goodnight, House." She then disappeared into the hall.

"Goodnight, Cuddy," House whispered when heard Cuddy's bedroom door close. He then lied down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling with one hand behind his head. He heard a small whimper coming from down the hall and groaned as he covered his head with his pillow - this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Alright well I hope you all enjoyed this!! I'll probably be updating maybe Missing Link or Horror Hospital before this! Please check out one of my other stories if you can. Reviews are appreciated and loved! :D  
**

-Jess


	6. What a Great Start to the Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of House. I wish a upon a star though, that one day I might own part of it hehe.  
**

**A/N: Alright first off I am SOOO sorry!!! I was buried deep with homework and i kinda.... cracked my laptop screen... yes there is indeed something wrong with me. I learned my lesson though... kinda. Well thank you to all those who are still reading, i appriciate the patience and thank you to **co2f2e** who reminded me how long i was making you wait! Thanks to my betas **not - lupus . everybody - lies **for editing and helping me finish it** **and** Iane Casey **for editing this chapter, helping me with ideas. I'll try to update as soon as I can! As usual please review, they are always appriciated. Sorry for any OOC and please enjoy**

* * *

The room was beaming with sunlight that shone across Cuddy's face. She moaned and groaned as she remembered that she had closed her curtains the night before. She slowly opened her eyes to allow her eyes to adjust to the light. Opening them fully, she took in her surroundings. She jumped slightly when she saw a tall figure standing beside her bed. Once she was able to recognize the face, she saw House holding her baby with an irritated look. He held out Rachel towards Cuddy as if the baby was a skunk.

"Is there an off button on this thing?" House asked cold heartedly as Rachel whined and tried to reach to touch House's face.

Cuddy groaned as she pushed herself up and took Rachel from House. She began to rock her and Rachel snuggled into her mother's arm. Cuddy smiled lovingly down at her daughter, if there was anything that could sooth or calm it down it was definitely Rachel. Cuddy got up and gave Rachel to House for a moment. He continued to hold her out as if she were a disease ridden animal which caused Rachel to whine again. Cuddy put on her robe and took Rachel from House once more and headed to the kitchen to get her bottle. Cuddy began to feed Rachel, which instantly got her to quiet down.

"Is that all it takes to shut the brat up?" House asked half meaning it. Either way Cuddy sent House a cold and frustrated glare. She turned her back to him and continued to feed her daughter and look down lovingly. House began to limp back to the couch so he could get some sleep.

"You're up, might as well get ready and go to work," Cuddy said. She turned around and looked at him, and showed that she was completely serious.

"Then they'll know something is up. I never come into work on time, you know that Cuddles," House stated, wanting to catch a few more Zs before having to deal with the idiots he was forced to work with daily.

"Well House, thanks to your little antics last night the whole hospital probably thinks you live with me, and probably thanks to Wilson, they think we are an item. Plus, it wouldn't hurt you if for once you would just come to work on time," Cuddy looked at him tiredly.

"Well, if you hadn't kissed me like a love-drunk woman, Wilson would not have confirmed what those gossipy people think!" House argued.

"Well I'm sure Wilson would have been able to keep a little quiet, what really got the hospital talking was what you screamed." Cuddy fought back.

"Yeah well if you didn't want to advertise you had the hots for me, why did you want me to be your 'pretend' boyfriend?"

Suddenly, she felt a surge of anger and was ready to explode. "I asked you to do me _one_ little favor - one House and you couldn't do that for me! Just stay silent about me _helping_ you with your current living situation and you just had to disobey me. Do you enjoy making my life a living hell, House? Do you?"

House looked down slightly. "Technically, you asked two favors." House stated. He heard Cuddy sigh exasperatedly and walk away. He kept his eyes on the floor before limping to his suit case.

After an hour Cuddy's nanny, Lucy, came by. Cuddy greated her with a welcoming smile as she tried to dry her hair with her soft beige towel. She informed her that Rachel was in her crib playing with some stuffed animals and warned her about her guest. She told Lucy not to worry or pay too much attention to him, and that he would be leaving to go to work shortly. She then ran to her room to finish getting ready. She quickly brushed her hair, and added a little touch of hairspray to keep the curls in place, and applied her make up - some natural tones, mascara, and eyeliner. She put on the suit she laid out and grabbed her jacket and purse. When she got into the living room to threaten House not to bother Lucy, she was surprised to see that he was dressed and ready to go to work. More importantly, he was sitting on the couch watching cartoons with Rachel, waiting for her!

"So, are we taking your car or mine?" He asked pushing himself up off the couch using his cane. Rachel looked up at him with a slightly confused expression, wondering why her TV buddy was getting up.

"My car," Cuddy said slowly and hesitantly. She eyed House suspiciously and saw Lucy come in and took Rachel's attention off them so they could go. "Come on, this is the only time we can go without me having to run in and feel guilty about leaving my daughter."

House began to limp to the door and Cuddy followed. He walked out while Cuddy blew Rachel kisses, even though Rachel didn't see. He picked up the plant and took Cuddy's spare key before she came out. She closed the door silently and looked at House, as if waiting for him to ruin their perfect escape. When House didn't do anything and just stared at her, she looked at him as if he had grown a second head and walked swiftly to her car. House followed behind and got into the passenger side.

The car ride to PPTH was silent. It scared Cuddy slightly. Once in a while, she would turn and look at House out of suspicion. When they finally got to work, Cuddy parked in her spot and turned off the engine. She locked the doors and stayed seated, trapping her and House. House looked at her in fright.

"If you're going to kill me, please do it quickly and swiftly," House begged sarcastically.

"What are you up to?" Cuddy asked turning to him. She kept her hand on the unlock/lock mechanism in case House tried to unlock the doors. If he did, she'd instantly lock it again.

"Nothing, you asked a favor I complied." House said simply. Cuddy looked at him in utter shock. Since when did he listen to her? "Can I go now? I wouldn't want to be late and anger the boss lady." House said with a joking smile. Cuddy let a small smile escape from her lips.

"Fine, but I'm watching you House," Cuddy said unlocking the door. House instantly opened it and slowly got out. Cuddy followed suit.

"Wouldn't have it any other way boss," House stated as he began to limp towards the hospital. Cuddy smiled after him and followed him, about 10 steps away.

House and Cuddy signed in together, earning them several suspicious looks. After finishing, House leaned over to Cuddy and covered the side of his mouth in mock secrecy.

"Hey do you think they know our secret?" He said in his normal voice, causing Cuddy to raise a brow in suspicion. "You know… the one about you and me…" Cuddy's eyes grew large. "…going to college together years ago."

Cuddy glared at him and held in a chuckle. She was so afraid he might have said something else, much more embarrassing. He smirked at her knowingly and she rolled her eyes in turn. She turned around and headed for her office, leaving House to stand there.

"Alright buddy, see you at lunch. And don't forget, it's a secret!" House yelled.

Knowing that he couldn't see, she let out a smile and quietly chuckled as she headed to her office. House smiled and walked over to the elevator where he was greeted by his best buddy Wilson, who stared at him in a mixture of anger, hurt, and suspicion.

"Why didn't you call me back last night," Wilson asked sternly when they entered the elevator. He continued to stare down House.

"Okay Wilson, the truth is I think we should break up. I met… another." House said dramatically with a smile.

Wilson rolled his eyes and looked at House seriously. "Why didn't you tell me, you and Cuddy were really going out? I wouldn't have mocked you. I would have been happy for you." He said sincerely. House rolled his eyes in response.

"Did you tell your new girlfriend, Hilary? By the way, she's married." House told Wilson.

"No I didn't say anything to her and she isn't my girlfriend. We're just friends who show a common interest in Oncology." Wilson said.

"Wow, Cuddy was right. You are an idiot." House said as he walked out of the elevator and to his office. Wilson continued to follow.

"Cuddy called me an idiot?" Wilson asked a bit offended.

"Well not in those exact words, but she hinted. Anyways, if you don't mind I have to get to work." House said as he left his friend in the hallway and joined his team in the differential room.

"Wow, Cuddy must really have you whipped to have you come into work _on time_." Foreman commented with a smirk.

"First off, no woman can whip me. And second, for that you are going to do my clinic duty for me." House told him seriously.

"Cuddy made it a rule that none of us can do _your_ clinic duty anymore," Foreman informed him with a smile.

"I taught you guys to break her rules. Don't let me down now." House said. "Plus we don't have an interesting case, so go! All of you, I wanna be alone with my baby." House said, stroking his guitar.

Foreman rolled his eyes as he, Thirteen, and Taub all walked out of the room in an orderly fashion to do something more productive then just sitting around watching House torment Cuddy, although that was pretty entertaining.

"Now tell me what's up with you and Cuddy," Wilson commanded as he walked into the office.

House merely played his guitar louder. When Wilson repeated the question House yelled, "Sorry, can't hear you! The music, it's so overpowering and loud."

When Wilson was about to pull the plug, House grabbed his cane and smacked Wilson's hand away. He then smiled and continued to play. Wilson rolled his eyes, this wasn't worth the effort. He turned around and walked over to the elevator.

Wilson walked into Cuddy's office without knocking and earned a glare, as she was on the phone. He looked at her apologetically as she shook her head and turned to face the window. He stood there and waited for her patiently to finish her phone conversation.

"Yes, I completely understand." Cuddy said into her phone. "Oh no, it's not a problem at all. I'm free at that time." Wilson began to tap his foot. Cuddy heard and was quickly annoyed. "Yes, alright. Well I'll see you at 1 then. Alright, good-bye." Cuddy turned around, hung up the phone and looked at Wilson irritated. "What the hell was that about? You suddenly turned into House?"

"What's going on between you and House?" Wilson asked bluntly.

Cuddy looked at him completely shocked. "Um, I believe that is between House and me, Dr. Wilson." Cuddy said professionally and annoyed. "I don't try to dig up your personal life. I believe that job is reserved for House. His office is upstairs right next to yours." Cuddy said.

"I already asked him, he is busy playing his guitar." Wilson said.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. Why did she bother getting him to come in on time? "So you thought you could pry information out of me, huh?" Cuddy implied.

"Are you two going out or not?" Wilson immediately asked. Cuddy stayed silent, not sure how to answer. "I knew it, I knew it. Why didn't you two tell me?"

"Dr. Wilson, this isn't any of your business and I don't think you should be prying. If you need to know, House and I will tell you ourselves. Now don't you have some patient to see?" Cuddy excused him and began to work on some forms.

She was upset about how rude he was getting into her office and how disrespectful he was about her private life. Even if she was going out with House in real life, Wilson didn't have the right to just barge into her office and start interrogating her. It was her _private_ life. Didn't anyone respect that boundary anymore?

Wilson sighed and gave up, for now. He was pretty determined, he wanted to know what the hell was going on between his two friends and he was going to find out. One way or another.

* * *

**Alright, since I have worse guilt than cuddy and feel really bad for making you guys wait so long here is a spoiler for the next chapter:**

Cuddy sat in her office about a pretty long morning, especially after Wilson's little stunt. The Gala was tomorrow and she still needed to do some last minute arrangements. She ran a hand through her hair when she heard a knock on the door. She hoped it was Wilson ready to apologize for his earlier actions.

"Come in," She said clearly.

The reunion committee entered the room in an orderly fashion. Cuddy smiled remembering her meeting with them today. She stood up from her desk and offered, "Would you like to go into one of our meeting rooms? There is one I know of that is free for another 2 hours."

"If that's what you prefer." Lillian answered. "You are the captain of this boat."

Cuddy smile politely and led them all to the meeting room with a few files with ideas and décor that she and Wilson left off of. She paged Wilson to meet them there so they could begin the meeting. By the time they got there, Wilson was waiting and sent Cuddy a silent apology for his actions that morning. She merely nodded and they all sat around the table.

"So what are your ideas?" Lillian asked the duo. "Last year Hilary made it like a ball. It was almost like we were in the castle from Cinderella." She recalled the reunion 5 years ago.

"Well, I was thinking we go Retro." Cuddy suggested plainly.

**Please review!! Who knows there might be a special treat ;). I will try to update all of my stories ASAP and thanks again to all my readers!!**

-Jess


	7. Work, Work, Work

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of House. I wish a upon a star though, that one day I might own part of it hehe.  
**

**A/N: Hello once more hehe, I told you all I'd try to update soon and ideas for this story started pouring out of my head lol. Too bad i was out all day and couldn't write them sooner lol. BTW to those who watched The Informant, can you explain the movie is you understood it cuz I am still confused XDD. Well this is my new personal best for length. 5,205 words o.o thats alot XD haha this is also the first chapter I am personally editing to test out my beta skillz. lol. If you see any mistakes please do point them out, if I have too many I'll just continue to send them to my beta lol. I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed, some of you got the extended spoiler treat I offered, those who said they wanted it got it anyway. LOL well its 5:30 AM, I am dead tired and I need to go shoe shopping later today, so I hope you all like it!! Sorry for any OOC-ness**

* * *

Cuddy sat in her office after a pretty long morning, especially after Wilson's little stunt. The Gala was tomorrow and she still needed to do some last minute arrangements. She ran a hand through her hair when she heard a knock on the door. She hoped it was Wilson ready to apologize for his earlier actions.

"Come in," She said clearly.

The reunion committee entered the room in an orderly fashion. Cuddy smiled remembering her meeting with them today. She stood up from her desk and offered, "Would you like to go into one of our meeting rooms? There is one I know of that is free for another 2 hours."

"If that's what you prefer." Lillian answered. "You are the captain of this boat."

Cuddy smile politely and led them all to the meeting room with a few files with ideas and décor that she and Wilson left off of. She paged Wilson to meet them there so they could begin the meeting. By the time they got there, Wilson was waiting and sent Cuddy a silent apology for his actions that morning. She merely nodded and they all sat around the table.

"So what are your ideas?" Lillian asked the duo. "Last year Hilary made it like a ball. It was almost like we were in the castle from Cinderella." She recalled the reunion 5 years ago.

"Well, I was thinking we go Retro." Cuddy suggested plainly. She was reading at the top of her list, which was organized from the weakest idea to the strongest. Personally, she didn't like the idea of "going retro." It made her feel old.

Hilary rolled her eyes. "Really Lisa, retro, that is so over used." She stated. "I knew you couldn't come up with a decent idea."

Before Cuddy could respond Wilson spoke up. "Actually that was my idea… I thought we should corner all possible themes and topics." Hilary blushed shyly.

"Well Lisa, why don't you tell us your best idea." Lillian instructed enthusiastically.

Cuddy began to flip through the pages for what she believed was the best idea. "How about a night with the stars?" She said.

Hilary again rolled her eyes. "You stole that from senior prom. Don't you have an original idea?" Hilary asked smugly.

"I meant celebrity stars." Lisa smirked. "We could all go as our favorite celebrities, give out awards like on the red carpet, have dinner, and dance."

"I love that idea," Lillian said. Everyone, except Hilary and her high school clones, nodded enthusiastically.

"Well I have a few designs ready, if you'd like to see." Cuddy offered. They all nodded in agreement. Wilson handed Cuddy the folder with the designs and Cuddy pulled out the two she thought were best.

In the first design there would be a big Hollywood sign in the background, probably on the wall, with green hills painted under it. The floors would be covered with a red carpet. There would be several spot lights, two on the ground and three on the ceiling. The nurse's desk would be turned into a table with a beautiful flower arrangement in the middle and for the special guests of the night to sit. There would be a small, portable stage for the announcements and they would also need to get several small portable bar area, just so there is enough for some people to sit there. The walls would be painted black, or at least have black paper on it with stars. There would be a long, red carpet outside with poles leading them to the entrance and a mock body guard to allow people in. There would be tables scattered around the lobby with elegant flower arrangements in the center where everyone could sit and converse. The food would be brought to them by a couple of waiters and waitress, and there would be a large area for people to dance.

"Oh I love it," Emma, the high school president exclaimed with joy. She was always a cheerful person, always so optimistic. The one day she wasn't smiling everyone almost died from shock. A few others agreed with her statement.

Cuddy then took out the second design which took place in the cafeteria. The area was much smaller, so it was hard to fit everything they thought of from the first design. The entrance would be similar, either coming from inside or the back door. The usual food table would be transformed into an all night open bar. The tables would be moved to open spaces to the side, and have booth like chairs. The recognitions would be given out as shout-outs by the DJ instead of miniature trophies like the Emmy's. They would get a slightly smaller stage, where the spot lights would be kept. They would get a disco ball and colorful tiles along with blinking lights neon lights. The walls would stay white and the regular lights would be off. The waiters and waitresses would still bring the food from the kitchen. The DJ would play top songs and of course create his own mixes.

"Hmm, both ideas seem very good." Lillian stated, not sure which she truly preferred. Though the first sounded more elegant and creative, the second sounded more fun and carefree.

"How about we combine the two ideas," Mrs. Hopers, their old math teacher suggested. "We could have the drinking, awards, and dancing in the lobby, since it seems to have more room and we'll continue to drink, dine, and converse in the cafeteria." Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Alright then, we can start on that right away. I also have a list of chiefs, DJs, and stores that would be wonderful for providing everything." Cuddy informed them, passing out a copy of the list. "I was thinking for the chiefs we can all try their food and have a unanimous vote, for the equipment we could divide into groups, and we could all just listen to the DJs sometime this or next week."

"That sounds like marvelous plan," Lillian said. "It seems you have everything all planned out and in order, Lisa."

"Well, I've had a lot of help." She responded modestly.

The meeting continued for another 2 hours, debating over which Hollywood theme to go with, what to take off the designs and what to add, what songs, etc. When the meeting finally ended the team decided to go for lunch and meet back after an hour. Cuddy, remembering she still had to discuss the reunion arrangement with the board to get their approval and have a meeting with one of the donors, decided to stay behind and eat in the cafeteria again - instead of going out and eating at a restaurant with the rest of them. Wilson, who was invited by Hilary, took her place instead.

Cuddy sat alone in the cafeteria, as she often did and ate her salad in peace. House walked in, looking for Wilson, found Cuddy and decided to annoy her for lunch. He limped to her table and pulled up a chair. He reached down for the tomato, but Cuddy had beaten him to the punch.

"Want this?" Cuddy asked flaunting the tomato in his face before she took a bite out of it. He tried to reach for it, but Cuddy licked it and smirked. "Still want it?"

"Please," House said taking the tomato and eating it. "I'm a guy, and still more immature than you. That doesn't gross me out. At least, not as much as this grosses you out." He licked his finger and reached for Cuddy's ears. Cuddy laughed and moved, avoiding the wet wily.

"What are you? Five?" Cuddy asked him, giving him a classic eye roll.

"I'm five and a half, thank you very much." House smiled as he reached onto her plate again and got the other tomato. "You know, your home made salad is actual pretty okay tasting." House stated.

"This is cafeteria salad," She told him. "I always knew you could be tricked into liking vegetables. All kids are."

House then spit the tomato into a napkin and tried to put it back on Cuddy's plate. She instantly pulled her food away and shook her head.

"There is no way in hell I would ever let you get away with that," Cuddy told him. House just smirked and re-ate the tomato, just so he gross Cuddy out - it worked. "Oh, fine you win. Take my lunch I lost my appetite." Cuddy pushed her salad over to him.

House pouted. "It's no fun when you give up," He said making Cuddy laugh and roll her eyes as she attempted to eat the rest of her lunch. "So did Jimmy come to ask you if you were madly in love with me?"

"Yes," Cuddy stated simply, not giving House any details of the rude morning she had encountered with Wilson.

"See I told you the plan to make him jealous would work. Now how to plan to reel him in? Gonna ask him to the school homecoming? It sounds like a blast." House playfully joked.

"I am not in love with Wilson." Cuddy told him firmly. "Now for the gala tomorrow night," She changed the subject. "Do you even own a tux?"

"I might, I might not. What's it to ya?" He asked, stealing her apple. He licked the perimeter and took a bite before he put it back on her tray for her to eat. She just gave him a disgusted look and scoffed.

"Keep it," She told him, picking the apple up from the steam and putting it closer to House. "You are going to wear a tux to the gala tomorrow night. Now do you prefer neck ties or bow ties?"

"No tie, period. Easier for you to have your way with me at the end of the gala." He wagged his brows. Cuddy just ignored him.

"Well you're going to wear a bow tie. It looks nicer on you and will make you look more clean and fresh." Cuddy told him, putting a forkful of salad into her mouth.

"Cause all the ladies love a fresh guy," House winked at Cuddy. She stuffed his mouth with a big forkful of salad to shut him up. "Why thank you mommy, but I learned how to feed myself. I'm a big kid now!" House told her after swallowing the large amount of salad that was in his mouth.

"Well it kept you quiet enough for me to finish the last of my salad." Cuddy said as she got up to throw away her tray.

"Wait a minute," House stopped her. "You're going to throw the pickles and fries away?" House took them off her tray. "You are truly an evil woman aren't you?" House asked as he petted the food and ate them.

"And you truly are a pig, see you later House." Cuddy said as she began to walk away. She let a smile escape when she got a few feet away. She actually enjoyed eating lunch with House.

"See you later snookums," House yelled after her. The moment of joy then left Cuddy's face and she walked back to her office to get ready for the meetings.

--

Luckily for her, the Donor cancelled and all she needed to worry about was the reunion committee and the board. It took some convincing, but the board agreed to let Cuddy throw the reunion at the hospital, as long as it didn't cost the hospital much and they paid a little to rent it out. Cuddy agreed to the terms both sides of the party were content. They then discussed the means of the Gala and Cuddy reassured them that she had everything planned and under control. They trusted her enough to not ask questions. The board of course brought up the matter of Dr. House and her sharing a house and she explained it was a favor. The board warned her that they'd be watching her. She nodded in agreement and the meeting was adjourned.

Cuddy then attended another discussion with the reunion committee. They went over several plans and created a schedule and a job for everyone to do and when to do it. They agreed that the equipment was first priority and they would do that sometime this week. They then said they'd try the food from the different chiefs and go through the DJs and bands the following week.

When the committee finally left Cuddy still had to talk to several donors and go around the hospital, making sure everything was okay. She didn't finish her meetings and rounds until 6 and she still had a couple piles of paperwork to go through. Cuddy worked on them another for two hours before she found herself growing tired and finding it hard to stay awake. She then remembered that she had forgotten to get her daily dose of caffeine and that could have been another factor.

As she sat in her comfortable couch chair and read over a file she found herself constantly yawning. Her eye lids began to droop and she soon found herself in complete darkness and peace.

--

House put his guitar down, as he noticed what time it was. He realized that Cuddy had only come in once to yell at him and he didn't see her the rest of the day, other than lunch. He then noticed that it was 8:30 PM, the usual time for Cuddy to leave. He grabbed his jacket and bag and marched down to Cuddy's office. He, of course, barged into her office and before he could yell a large tantrum he noticed Cuddy sleeping warming in her couch chair. He noticed the bags under her eyes and came to the conclusion that it was in fact a very long day for her.

House sighed as he put on his backpack properly and walked slowly towards Cuddy. He was tempted to wake her up, but she looked so peaceful and at ease, he some how couldn't. He grabbed the car keys out of her bag and walked back to the couch chair. He leaned down and scooped her into his arms and she groaned a bit before snuggling comfortably into his chest. He decided to leave her purse and jacket in the room.

He slowly began to walk out of the hospital and heard several gasps as he ignored all the looks he was receiving. Wilson, along with Cameron and Chase, also saw him and their jaws dropped to the ground in pure shock. House made it to the car where he pressed the unlock button and carefully placed Cuddy in the passenger side of the car. He strapped on her seat belt, threw him bag into the back and got into the driver's seat.

He drove back to her house smoothly and once they were parked in her drive way he got out of the car. He left her there for a second as he grabbed his backpack and put it in the house, telling Lucy she could leave. He then went back outside to get Cuddy and he carefully tucked her in, making sure not to wake her from her peaceful sleep. He was grateful that Rachel was already asleep and he relieved himself back to the couch where he watched TV before he himself went to sleep.

--

Cuddy slowly woke from her slumber. She had a nice peaceful night and very appreciative of it. She kept her eyes closed but felt her surroundings. Her eyes shot open and she looked around, how did she get home? Why was she still in her suit? Where was her purse and jacket?

She slowly stood up and walked into the living room, shocked to find both House and Rachel awake peacefully watching TV and eating. House was eating a bowl of cereal he found in Cuddy's kitchen and Rachel was drinking her bottle all by herself. Cuddy couldn't help but smile adoringly at the moment.

After a minute, House finally noticed Cuddy and saw the smile on her face. "Wipe that smile off your face. It's not what you think." He told rolling his eyes. "Now did little Ms. Sleepy-head get a good sleep, it is almost 9. You're going to be late." He teased as he absentmindedly massaged his leg.

Cuddy noticed and began to get concerned. "House, are you alright?" Cuddy asked him as she walked over and felt his leg. Rachel looked up at them curiously.

"I'm fine, my leg just hurts. It's not abnormal you know," House stated. Cuddy then realized how she got home. House must have carried her and he over worked his leg, but why would House ever do that? Let alone for her? She pushed the thought aside and left House to tend to his leg. "So where is Laura? Aren't you gonna be later if she doesn't come soon?"

"I give her Friday's off, because I want to take Rachel to work and get her used to the staff. _Lucy_ is going to go to college soon and she is the only nanny I really trust." Cuddy informed him as she picked up Rachel and began to spin around the room, which made Rachel smile and giggle in pure content. Cuddy smiled and placed her back on the ground.

"Well get ready House, I'll only take a half an hour to get ready." Cuddy told him as she left the room.

House rolled his eyes. Yeah, half in hour. Maybe if time stopped for an hour it'd take her half an hour. He continued to watch cartoons and eat cereal and Rachel proceeded in watching him eat his cereal.

After an hour, Cuddy came out fresh and awake, but her hair was still a bit wet. She found House and Rachel in a similar position they had yesterday and found it very comforting to walk into the room like that. She picked up Rachel and put her in a stroller and the trio left the house. Cuddy buckled Rachel in before she went to the driver's seat. She found House sitting there, and she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Cuddles, I found your keys first. I get to drive." House yelled through the closed window. "The passenger's seat is that way." He pointed next to him.

"No," Cuddy said firmly. "This is _my_ car, get out House." She said in a threatening tone. House simply turned the radio a few dials louder. He then pretended like he couldn't hear a thing she said. "House, now!" She yelled once more. House began to leave the driveway and Cuddy had no choice but to surrender. She ran over to the passenger seat and got in. She stared daggers into the side of House's head.

"You know, those hurt. Dagger's are not nice or safe." House said in a fatherly tone to Cuddy. He turned to look at her with a smile. "Come on, how could you stay mad at a guy as hot as me?"

Cuddy reframed from laughing and just turned and stared at the road. Rachel smiled as she watched the two adults interact. She giggled when Cuddy turned and acted immaturely. Cuddy was like a teenage girl whose father, which was House, didn't let her drive the car.

The car ride to the hospital was quiet, except for Rachel's giggles and small words like mama and baba. They didn't know what she meant by baba, but it didn't concern them as long as she didn't start cry. Cuddy took Rachel out of the car seat and put her in the stroller.

When they got into the hospital House decided it was time to humiliate Cuddy once more. "Oh come on Cuddy, I didn't mean to scream another woman's name while you were trying to make little House calm down." House said aloud for everyone to hear. Cuddy looked at him with a mixture of shock, anger, disgust and disapproval.

Rachel giggled once more as her mother took the stroller's handles with anger and began to push Rachel into the office. House smiled as his plan was fulfilled and walked to his own office to slack off and take short nap.

Cuddy gave Rachel some toys to play with in the stroller and it successfully kept her distracted as Cuddy began to work on the paperwork. She was having a hard time focusing though. She couldn't stop thinking of House. Why was he nice and sort of sweet one day and a total jackass the next? Why did he have to infuriate her to much? How does he always know how to make her so angry? Why did she even care what he did?

She shook her head and tried to clear her head, but it was hard when all she could think about was how House acted the passed 2 days. First, he is nice and considerate, even funny and playful. Then the next day he is a total jackass, trying to ruin her reputation, which she has worked so hard to achieve. What was wrong with him? More importantly, what was wrong with her? She always let him crawl under her skin, but why?

She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. She aloud them to come in, and it was once more the committee. She looked at the time and realized how late she really was and how much time she really wasted thinking about House, House, House. She just wanted him out of her head.

"Omigosh, is that your daughter?" Lillian asked seeing the little baby next to the desk. All the other members, except Hilary of course, gathered around Rachel.

"Yes, that's my daughter Rachel. Friday's I give her nanny a break and take Rachel to work with me." Cuddy told the group as they all cooed and awed over the cute one year old baby.

Rachel smiled and looked around the group. She began giggling, not understanding why all the grown ups were fussing and surrounding her. She began waving her hands in the air and accidentally dropped her toy. Her face instantly became a pout as she got ready to cry. Cuddy, who had momentarily joined the group, noticed the face and instantly got down and picked up the toy. She began waving it in her daughter's face and Rachel hugged the stuffed toy. She suddenly reached up for Cuddy, who leaned down to pick her up. Rachel gave Cuddy a hug and a kiss on the cheek, making Cuddy smile warmly and hug her back. Rachel began to giggle once more and enjoyed being free from the restrictive stroller.

"May I hold her?" Lillian asked. Cuddy nodded and handed Rachel to her and she held Rachel closely and warmly. "Oh, she is so precious. So very calm and adorable." Lillian said as Rachel instantly snuggled and warmed up to her.

"She is a very sweet and loving baby." Cuddy said, remembering the first few days she had Rachel. They hadn't really connected and she couldn't do anything to please or calm Rachel down. Now all Cuddy had to do was walk into the room for Rachel to stop crying or for Rachel to start giggling and reaching for her mother's attention.

Rachel began to get passed around from adult to adult and she enjoyed the ride. She giggled as they passed her on until she went back to Cuddy. Rachel began to giggle once more, seeing her mother's face and squeezed Cuddy's nose making everyone laughed. Rachel giggled once more in response before she squeezed Cuddy's nose again and said, "Mama." All the adults awed and cooed over the baby once more.

Cuddy smiled and gave her daughter a sweet kiss on the cheek before she placed her on the floor. Rachel escaped the group of adults and ran over to Hilary. Hilary merely raised an eye brow and didn't show an inch of awe. Rachel held up her toy to Hilary, as if in a peace offering. Hilary looked at the toy and examined it.

Hilary scoffed as she said, "What a cheap toy, palease. I can't believe this baby likes playing with it so much. It looks like a rag doll." Her heart was truly made of ice cold stone. She purposely dropped the toy onto the ground.

It was Rachel's favorite toy, and to see it being dropped upset Rachel almost as much as Cuddy leaving every morning upset her. She made her pouting face again and began to cry, which was different from her normal crying, which was loud and usually when she wanted something or Cuddy to give Rachel her full attention. This cry sounded as though it were just pure sadness causing it.

Cuddy immediately ran over to her daughter and picked her, along with the toy, up off the ground. She began shaking the toy in front of her daughter's face and Rachel hugged it as she continued to cry. Cuddy began to bounce and rock Rachel to sooth her. "Shh, shh." Cuddy tried to calm her. "It's okay sweetie. The toy is still okay. Shh, calm down now. Mommy's here." Cuddy told her daughter quietly. When Rachel finally stopped crying, she hid her face from Hilary into Cuddy's shoulder. "Are you heartless? How did you manage to raise your kids?" Cuddy asked angrily.

"Oh boo-hoo, it's just a stupid rag doll. I bet it didn't even cost $5." Hilary criticized cold heartedly.

"It was a gift, actually. A hand made gift which my daughter loves a lot. Probably more than your kids will ever love you." Cuddy criticized back. If you messed with her baby, Cuddy would surly attack.

Before any real claws could be pulled out, Lillian stepped in. "Ladies, stay calm down. How about we go into teams now so we can go see those stores." The two ladies stepped away from each other. "Alright, well I have every partnered up. Julia with Mrs. Hopers, Hilary with Mr. Majors and Dr. Wilson, Kimberly with Mrs. Gofer, Jacob with Mr. Nellie," She read off her list. She called off the groups or either 2 or 3 people. "And Lisa you'll come with me." She said as she came to the end of her list. They all had a store that they were to go to and they all left. "Do mind us using your car?"

"Not if you don't mind me going to drop Rachel off at the daycare. It'll be her first day there." Cuddy stated as she put Rachel in the stroller. Rachel looked up at her mother and smiled warmly.

"It's fine with me," Lillian said kindly.

Cuddy took Rachel down to the daycare with Lillian and the nurse took Rachel lovingly and cooed over her. Cuddy usually kept Rachel in her office - unless she had a meeting then she'd had her off to one of her most trusted nurses, most likely Brenda.

Once Rachel was distracted enough, Cuddy and Lillian left and began to head towards the door. Just as they are about to get out House stops them.

"Hello Cuddles," House said. Cuddy turned around and gave him a questioning look. "I can't just say hi to my favorite girl in the world?" House pulled her into his arms. She was confused on what he was doing, but then she remembered the web of lies she began.

"Well, I thought you were doing cases. I remember specifically asking one of the nurses to give you the stack of cases I had in my office." Cuddy responded slowly coming out of his arms. "Now Mrs. Michaels and I are going to go find equipment for the reunion."

"Oh those were supposed to be cases? They were so easy, I thought you were kidding. Well we solved them and I'm free." He told her. He then looked at Mrs. Michaels. "Mind if I come?" Cuddy looked at him with shock.

"Oh not at all, please come along." Lillian invited him.

House smiled down at Cuddy as he began to limp up to Lillian. Cuddy shook her head in astonishment, House never ceased to amaze her. Cuddy began to follow the duo to her car where she snatched up the keys from House and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Like I said this morning, my car, I'm driving." She said to House when she got into the drivers seat and locked the door.

House grumbled as he limped over to the passenger's side. "Oh, but your majesty, didn't I prove my worthiness this morning when I chose not to crash your car into the hospital?" House asked.

Cuddy gaped at him. "No, and that statement makes me never want to trust you with my car keys ever again. Especially if I'm in the car with you." She began to pull out of the parking lot.

"I chose not to though," House pouted and Cuddy repeated a stern, 'never again.' Lillian laughed at their interactions. "Don't you think I should be trusted?" He asked her.

Cuddy shook her head no, but Lillian responded, "Well I'm sure you can most definitely be trusted, but sometimes Lisa can be a bit of a worrywart."

"You are never touching my car ever again House," Cuddy told him sternly.

House smiled. It was like Cuddy was fueling his immaturity on purpose. He put his finger an inch away from Cuddy's car and began repeating, "I'm not touching your car. I'm not touching your car. I'm not touching your car."

Lillian found it completely amusing and continued laughing, but Cuddy tapped her fingers on the steering wheel annoyed, as she tried not to crash the car into the nearest tree. They drove another 5 minutes before House finally shut up.

"You know Cuddy, this is not fun when you just sit back and take it." House told her. Cuddy said nothing. "See this is even less fun," Still no response. House decided to test this. "Hey Cuddles, this morning your breast look particularly lively." She just sat there and stared at the road. "Omigosh, she's a brainless zombie." House shrieked.

Cuddy suddenly turned to him. "I'm sorry did you say something?" She asked him. "Sorry sweet cheeks, I learned to tune you out years ago when you began to talk about how amazingly hot, fast, and perfect you were." Cuddy admitted as they turned to the street where the store was located.

"Well you agreed, or else you wouldn't have—" House was interrupted.

"We're here," Cuddy prevented him from finishing the sentence. Once Lillian got out, Cuddy immediately locked the doors again before House could escape. "Don't forget House, I am watching you. One false move and you'll have five times more clinic duty than you do right now." She warned before she unlocked the doors and they both came out.

Lillian looked at them in confusion and House began to limp towards her. "Sorry," He told her, "She can't keep her hands off me." Cuddy scoffed and rolled her eyes. Why did House have to be a jackass today of all days?

* * *

**Alrighty then, there is that chapter. I was actually planning to make it longer cuz I wanted to make the Gala the next chapter, but that is obviously unlikely lol. I thought that 5000 words was enough and I didn't want to make this chapter like 10000 words long so i just improvised lol. I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to point out any mistakes.**

**Reviews (good and bad) are always valued**

-Jess


	8. Preparation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of House. But I might sooner or later :) XD**

**A/N: Heyo, Well I made a deal with one of my betas **Iane Casey** that she would write a little treat for you guys (not sure if its in this specific story yet) if I write 5 chapters, so in the span of this week hopefully before Wednesday I'll be posting more chapters. I'd like to thank eveyone for their encouragement and for reviewing. I hope you all review. I'd also like to thank my awesome beta **not - lupus . everybody - lies** for editing so late and so quickly. I hope you guys like it and sorry for any OOC**

* * *

Once they walked in House immediately began to touch and play with anything and everything he could get his hands on. He almost broke several items before Cuddy finally grabbed his hand and made him hold hers, treating him like he was a little kid. She dragged him around the store as she looked for some props. She had to slap his hands several times to prevent from breaking anything.

"Awe, are you two registering wedding gifts?" One of the cashiers asked House and Cuddy.

Cuddy looked at her and scoffed. Before she could say anything, House pulled her close to him with his arm snaked around her waist and stated, "Yeah, do you have any suggestions?"

Cuddy looked at him and gaped. "We are not—" She was interrupted by House chastely kissing her to shut her up. Cuddy blushed and looked away for a moment forgetting what was happening.

House smirked at his power. If only he used it for good – well this was good enough for him. "She meant to say, we are not trying to announce it to the world. First we have to tell our parents about the great day." He smirked.

That suddenly brought Cuddy back and she pulled away and glared at him. "We are _not_ registering any wedding gifts. We are here to purchase items for a reunion I am hosting."

The cashier chuckled nervously and embarrassed. "Oh I'm sorry ma'am, what is the theme you are looking for?"

"Night with the stars, celebrity stars." Cuddy said, now ignoring House. The cashier nodded and led them to the back. Cuddy thanked him and began to look around. She had to once again hold House's hand because he almost dropped a $500 Spotlight.

The room was cluttered and there was barely any room for one of them to walk. It was obvious they were going to put this out on clearance soon. Cuddy had accidentally tripped on one of the cords and brought House down with her. She was suddenly lying on her back with House on top of her and she blushed.

Lillian had walked in and chuckled. "Am I interrupting anything?" She asked a bit embarrassed but very amused.

Cuddy turned several shades of red as she and House got back on their feet. "No, you didn't interrupt anything. I had just fallen and accidentally brought Greg down with me. Which explains out very awkward position and—" She rambled but was interrupted by her teacher's laughter.

"Don't worry Lisa, I understand. Calm down, he's your boyfriend anyways. It wouldn't really matter."

Cuddy chuckled a little nervously. "Right, he _is_ my boyfriend." She looked over at House who smirked at her and she blushed.

Cuddy continued to search through the room, now completely ignoring House and planning to make him pay for everything he broke. After two hours of searching through the cluttered room, the trio was able to pull out several things they needed. They were able to get a Hollywood sign replica, a velvet rope, glow in the dark stars, a disco ball, and four spot lights. Cuddy signed for it and asked them if they could deliver a week before the reunion date. She thanked them before she exited the shop.

"Well wasn't that a fun way to waste an hour," House stated dully as he hopped into the passenger seat of the car.

"Well you didn't need to come," Cuddy said as she backed out of the parking spot. They ended up bickering all the way to the hospital.

Once they were on hospital grounds, Cuddy played the boss card and ordered House to go and do his work.

"And if I don't?" House challenged with a smile. He leaned on the lobby table and waited for her response.

"Then you won't get paid," Cuddy told him simply, in a 'duh' tone as she rolled her eyes at his ridiculous question.

House rolled his eyes. "You would never jeopardize this hospital's biggest asset. Oh wait that was your—"

"Get to work now, Dr. House." Cuddy said sternly as she walked back to her office where Wilson, Lillian and the rest of the committee were inside waiting for her. She opened the doors and heard House scream, "Don't forget to take care of those _ass_ets." Cuddy rolled her eyes and shut her doors, trying not to slam them before locking them. She had a feeling that House would try to barge in sooner or later.

Wilson saw his friend's irritation and decided to get her mind onto work. "So did you find anything?" He asked her, she was a bit dazed and didn't respond right away though.

Once Cuddy registered the question she answered, "Yeah, we found a sign, four spot lights, a velvet rope and some stars." She saw Wilson check those off the list as she sat down to unwind a bit.

"Great," He told her with a smile. "We'll be done in no time. All we need now are floor lights, colored spot lights, and a red carpet."

"I can go online and check it out tomorrow or tonight." Cuddy offered and Wilson gave her a nod in agreement. "So, what are next, chefs?" She got a simple 'yup' from Wilson and nodded as she began to think of a plan for that. "How about next week, I can call them this weekend and have a schedule by Monday."

"Alright," They all agreed. "Now how about we all go to a restaurant near by for Lunch?" Lillian suggested.

Wilson agreed, but Cuddy had to decline. "Sorry, I have to prepare for tonight. We have to make a great impression on everyone." She saw Wilson about to offer to help, but she put her hand up to stop him. "You go ahead, I'll be fine here. Nurse Brenda and I can take over. Thanks for all your help Wilson." He gave her an apologetic look as he walked out and Cuddy put on a false smile.

Once they were all our Cuddy sighed and slouched in her chair to relax for just five minutes before she had to jump right back up into work.

--

House attempted to sleep in Room 1 in the clinic with a magazine on his face. He locked the door and waited for his two hours passed. He heard the door jiggling and he quickly sat up. He looked at the door like an antelope watching out for the tiger it heard approaching. Sure enough, the door opened and House saw his hunter.

"Taking a nap and having 10 patient's files stacked on the floor is not working," Cuddy said stressfully. "House, I need you to get back to work, right now."

House saw Cuddy's nose flare up in anger and annoyance he knew he didn't cause. He smiled a bit. "I stopped listening after 'House, I need you…'" He joked with a smile. He saw Cuddy only got more irritated as she began to tap her foot in impatience. "Geez Cuddy, you need to learn to relax. You know I can give you a prescription for some chill pills," He said as he sat back and kicked up his legs relaxing.

"House, I can very busy today. I have been pretty damn lenient with you. Now get your ass to work right now or I'll double your clinic duty every hour you don't get done today." Cuddy stated unfairly.

Before House could answer they were interrupted by Nurse Brenda. "The workers are here and want to know where to hang the giant mask."

Cuddy nodded and looked at House. "Get to work." She repeated before leaving to tend to the workers.

House sat there contemplating what to do. He snapped his fingers as he figured out what to do next and hopped off the bed. He took the stack of files and put them back in the box before quickly limping out.

--

Cuddy sat in her office discussing further details about the gala with Brenda for the last fifteen minutes. She hadn't relaxed that she had began working through her lunch and tried to stay in focus remembering that she had almost skipped breakfast that day. She absentmindedly put a hand on her stomach trying to prevent it from growling.

Brenda and Cuddy's attention were turned with the doors swung open. House walk in wearing his leather jacket and carrying a plastic bag. He threw Cuddy her car keys and she looked at him in shock and anger as she caught it.

"You left after I specifically told you to get to work." She asked him baffled.

House ignored her and put the plastic bag on top of the papers that she and Brenda were looking at. Before Brenda could say anything House took off his helmet and looked at her seriously saying, "Get out this is going to be private."

Brenda looked at Cuddy in confirmation and Cuddy nodded angrily ready to blow her top at House. Brenda stood up holding some files and exited the room. House closed the door and sat in front of a very irritated Cuddy and began to open the plastic bag.

"I'll give you five seconds to—" Cuddy was interrupted when House stuffed some spaghetti in her mouth. She ate it slowly savoring the delicious taste when she realized that it came from her favorite little Italian Restaurant across town, which was almost an hour drive. She was astounded that her knew her favorite restaurant and went down to get her food. When she swallowed she asked him, "How did you—" But was once more interrupted when he stuffed another forkful of spaghetti in her mouth.

"Don't talk, you'll ruin the moment." He said dropping putting the fork in the Styrofoam box and pushed it over to Cuddy. He grabbed his own box and began to eat the lasagna he had ordered.

Cuddy picked up the box graciously and began to eat it happily. House took her meatballs and stuffed them down his throat and she gave him a small smile of gratitude. After fifteen minutes went by Cuddy decided to break the silence.

"You actually bought me lunch?" She asked him incredulously as she continued to smile at him.

House rolled his eyes and stuffed another piece of lasagna in his mouth. "First off, I just did it because I knew if you were going to eat someone's head it's going to be mine. I like my head especially my face. And technically Wilson bought you lunch," He said with his mouthful. He took out his wallet and threw down Wilson's credit card. "I wanted to use it one more time before Wilson leaves for his convention. When is he supposed to leave again?"

Cuddy rolled some spaghetti on her fork and put it in her mouth. She made sure she swallowed, careful not to follow House's bad influence before she responded. "He's going to be leaving tomorrow. I wanted to make sure he stayed for the Gala tonight." She then smiled upon remembering something. "Do you already have a tux or do we need to go out and buy one?"

"Why does it matter what I wear? You're gonna wanna rip it off me no matter what." He said jokily and caught a small smile escape Cuddy's lips.

"Dream on," She responded. "So do you have one or are we gonna have to rent one?" She repeated once more.

"If I wear it will I get lucky?" He wagged his eye brows.

Cuddy chuckled as she leaned in a bit and ate another forkful of spaghetti. "God, I love their spaghetti it's so good." She said as she rolled some more on her fork. House grabbed her arm and stole a taste of her 'wonderful' spaghetti l before her doors opened once more interrupting House and Cuddy's moment. They turned to the door and saw a gaping Cameron looking at them speechlessly.

Cameron saw what seemed like her boss feeding the other and she suddenly lost all ability to talk. When Cuddy saw what it looked like, she quickly pulled away from House and put the fork down and tried not to blush. "Do you need something?" Cuddy asked her.

"Um… I can come back later…" Cameron said bewildered. "I, um, have to go see, um, Chase." She quickly left to tell her husband the juicy news.

"Well, there's a treat." Cuddy stated sarcastically. She turned to House and they both began to laugh as they continued to eat their lunch happily and contently.

--

House played his video game in his office before Cuddy could come and take him home to play Barbie Doll. He heard foot steps approach and he looked up quickly to see his Wilson approaching. He put his attention back to the game and waited for Wilson to speak.

Wilson stood there, arms crossed and wearing a smug smile on his face. He stood there and watched his friend waiting for him to turn to face him.

"In case you haven't realized, I'm not going to turn, look at you and listen to you said something about Cuddy and I," House finally spoke.

"So you and Cuddy had _another_ lunch date," Wilson said smugly, trying not to smile so much his mouth falls off. "Thirteen told that you were seen being fed by your new girlfriend." Wilson's smile got smugger.

"It wasn't a date and she wasn't feeding me," House said closing his DS. "I grabbed her arm to taste her stupid spaghetti she was bragging about." He shrugged. "It was okay I guess."

Wilson smirked and shook his head with a chuckle. They were interrupted by three soft taps on House's door. They saw Cuddy standing there with Rachel in her arms, motioning House to hurry up so they could get ready for the gala. House stood up and grabbed his jacket along with his bag and followed Cuddy and Rachel out. Wilson watched them and smirked bigger.

--

As Cuddy finished getting dressed, Rachel sat on the couch, in a pink frilly, flowery dress watching Spongebob Squarepants with House. He was wearing this recently pressed tux and had his bow tie undone hanging around his neck. He had a black and white fancy cane.

House rolled his eyes as Squidward woke up from his surgery and began laughing like Spongebob. He stood up as Rachel continued to clap and laugh at the show. He walked down to Cuddy's room and tapped his cane on her bedroom door.

"I'm almost done," He heard her call. He rolled his eyes. "No you're not." He responded and he put his ear to her door to hear her chuckle.

Cuddy put on her Eternal Flame Genuine Crystal Teardrop Earrings and Eternal Flame Genuine Crystal Tennis Bracelet from Holsted Jewelers. She smoothed out her dressed and put a sprit of hair spray before she opened the door to House.

House stared at her in and gaped. Cuddy wore a black Popularized by Coco Chanel dress along with Chanel Black Satin Double Buckle Ankle Strap Sandals and her hair was up in a formal updo. She had smoky eyes and wore ruby red lipstick. She had natural color blush and foundation. She smiled, blushed and chuckled when she notice House start to drool. She then took a step in front of him and fixed his bow tie. She smiled lovingly at him.

"You look very handsome," She complimented, in response she got a nod and the duo stood in the hall for another moment both admiring the other person's attire.

House cleared his throat and motioned for her to go ahead to the living room. Rachel stood up and hobbled to her mother. Cuddy reached down and picked her up. This was the first time Rachel was going to go to one of the Galas and she was very excited. Cuddy smiled at her energy. She grabbed the masks she bought for the three of them. She got Rachel a Colombina Vin Princeipessa - Authentic Hand Made Venetian Mask – Pink. She bought House a Fantasma dell'opera craquele - Crackle - Phantom of the Opera Italian Mask and for herself she bought a Colombina Stucco Musica Lady - Silver - Authentic Hand Made Venetian Mask. They all put on their masks and the trio left for the hospital.

* * *

**Yay!! The Gala is the next chapters hehe. I'm so excited to write it, I hope your all excited to read it. lol. Well I'll try to update tomorrow. Reviews are very loved and cherished.**

-Jess


	9. He Loves Me, He Loves You Not

**Disclaimer: I do not own House**

**A/N: Alright I think we ALL need to give my beta **Iane Casey** a HUGE thank you for writing you guys a little treat. (you'll figure it out) lol though that wasn't the intial deal. hehe well thank you to everyone who is still reading and have reviewed the last chapter. You guys rock!! I wasn't able to meet my goal and post all before Wednesday obviously and I am really sorry!! I was going to sneak on this morning to post this but I feel asleep after I shut off my alarm and had to rush to school XD haha my mom drove as fast as she could, I was half scared. Well anyways, thanks to my wonderful beta **Iane Casey** for not only your treat but for also editing lol. Give her a round of applause y'all. lol sorry for any OOC-ness, we're at the point where it'll be pretty hard to keep them IC and I hope you all like it! **

* * *

Once they arrived at the hospital they were greeted by Wilson who had just finished talking to one of the donors. He handed Cuddy and House a glass of wine and couldn't help but laugh a bit at House and state, "Wow, Cuddy must have really whipped you." He smiled.

"Well at least I'm not known as the other woman," House shot back as he downed down his glass. He saw Cuddy give him an incredulous glare. He smiled simply and walked over to the bar with Wilson.

Cuddy shook her head and chuckled as she watched her two best friends go off to drink their brains off. Cuddy walked to the mini daycare center for all the kids who couldn't find a babysitter and dropped Rachel off to make new friends. She then headed back into the main room and was greeted by the committee who were all admiring how well the lobby had been transformed into a ballroom. She approached them confidently with a smile.

"This is amazing," Lillian admired astounded. Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Hilary. She just scowled in jealousy. She suddenly saw Wilson standing at the bar and immediately lightened up as she walked over to him.

"Thank you," Cuddy responded after watching Hilary go over to Wilson. "Please have fun and enjoy yourselves." She told them as they all split up. She smiled brightly seeing that they liked the presentation and went to go butter up some donors.

--

House and Wilson were talking about the funny things that happened to them today, like House falling on top of Cuddy in the middle of the store. They were soon greeted by Hilary's smiling, flirtatious presence. Wilson immediately transferred his attention making House laugh.

After just standing there and drinking for ten minutes he notice Wilson leave, but without Hilary. She approached him with the same look as earlier and they gave each other a quick body check. He shrugged, she was okay.

"So Greg," Hilary said in her flirtatious way. "Why would Lisa leave such a hottie like you stand alone next to the bar?"

"Because she has a job to do," House said completely ignoring the attractive woman's obvious attraction to him.

"You know," She began taking a step closer to him. "If I were her, I'd be very jealous and make sure you stay close to me, to make sure no one tries to steal you."

"Well good thing you're not her," He said as he took another sip of his drink.

"That tie is really not you," Hilary commented. "You seem more free spirited than that, did Lisa take it away?" She began to undo his bow tie until it came completely off. House continued to ignore her and watched as Cuddy talked to some donors. Suddenly, he found himself in a lip lock with his fake girlfriend's arch rival.

Hilary had hung onto House's bow tie and pulled him down to a kiss. She notice House didn't try to pull away and deepened the kiss. She was then tumbling backwards when House shoved her off and limped away. She had a wicked smile on her face knowing her goal had just been met.

--

Cuddy was talking to a donor when she noticed House's eyes on her. She smiled at him, but the smile fleeted when she saw her gorgeous date begin to kiss Hilary. She quickly walked away as she tried not to look hurt and disappeared into the crowd. She didn't know why but she felt a pang of jealous and anger towards Hilary, but was more hurt and sadden by House, but he wasn't really her boyfriend. Why would she care?

Nonetheless she felt hurt and quickly remembered why she and House hadn't ever pursued a real relationship. She knew that he'd do something to hurt her. Either he'd cheat on her or push her away, like he did with Stacy. She shut her eyes, making the tears that threaten to form disappear and quickly did an emotional check. Then was a sudden hand on her shoulder and she jumped before turning around to see Wilson.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" He asked her courteously. They had always danced at least once during the galas since normally Cuddy didn't bring a date, but in this case House probably couldn't or didn't want to dance with her.

Cuddy shook her head in declination with a sigh. She turned and walked over to the wall where she saw other couples standing there, but they weren't standing there in self pity. They were standing there romantically trying to bond alone in the corner. Cuddy felt small, obsolete and embarrassed to have lost her date to Hilary… again.

This had happened back when they were in school too. Hilary stole most of Cuddy's dates leaving her embarrassed and she usually didn't stay at any of the social events long enough for anyone to notice. But for this event she couldn't just run away, she was the host and people would surely notice. She sighed and reluctantly went back to schmoozing donors for money for the hospital.

--

After an hour of roaming around the floor, avoiding Hilary at all costs, House's leg began to hurt. He sat down at a near by table and began to massage his leg when he noticed that he hadn't seen his beautiful date all night. He then saw her purse on the bar table and quickly limped to it. He opened the purse and noticed that a total of $50 dollars was missing – he had counted her money while waiting for her to finish dressing earlier that evening.

He scanned the whole lobby and then something caught his eye. He turned back to the dance area and saw his boss dancing wildly on the dance floor with several men. House felt his emotions begin to bubble inside of him as he attempted to control himself and try not to go up there and kick some ass. He clutched Cuddy's purse tighter and was about to walk up to her.

"Hey Mister, you can't take that woman's purse or I'll have to report you." He heard the bartender say causing him to turn around and roll his eyes.

"I'm her date moron. Why else would I be looking for her?" House stated as he rolled his eyes. He turned back around to where he last saw his boss and she was no longer where she was standing. She was like the road runner, now you see her now you don't.

He began to roam the room again, ignoring his leg's scream of pain and began looking for his alleged date. He turned to a table and finally caught a glimpse of her. As he got closer and closer to the table, he did not like what he saw.

--

After an hour Cuddy decided to go on the dance floor and begin to dance and take her mind off work. She shook wildly to the music as several gorgeous men came around her and dance as they waited to have a chance to dance with her. She saw one of the attractive men she was dancing with smile at her and involuntarily she put her hands on his shoulders and began to dance mainly with him. She was still wildly dancing to the upbeat music, but he easily kept up with her and soon he had his hands on her hips as they began to dance together.

"Why don't we sit down," he suggested with a handsome, breathtaking smile. Cuddy giggled and nodded as the mysterious man in a black and red mask began to lead her off the dance floor. They sat at a near by table and she noticed that he couldn't take his eyes off her. "I'm Ethan Lankan, who are you?"

"Dr. Lisa Cuddy," she said as she giggled. She noticed his smile and suddenly found herself settle down as she smiled back.

"You're Lisa Cuddy?" He asked skeptically. "No way! My dad has met with you several times and he has said nothing but good things, which meant you're supposed to be boring and professional. Not fun and wild."

"Well I have no idea why I'm acting like this myself." She laughed. "I guess going wild and letting loose helps me forget my problems and for a moment I actually forgot why I was so upset earlier."

"You were upset?" He asked her in a kind, caring, and still romantic manner.

"I was upset?" Cuddy repeated, suddenly realizing how stupid she sounded and blushed. She heard him chuckle and she smile brightly.

"Maybe I can make you feel better," he stated with another heart melting smile that pulled on her heartstrings.

She really did forget why she was upset, and for a moment she forgot who House even was. "I think you can too," She giggled.

"You know for a moment, I thought you were here on a date with that guy with a cane. You two did walk in together, arm in arm." Ethan wanted to confirm that she was single.

"Who's the man with a cane?" She asked then realized who she was talking about. "Oh him," she chuckled. "Um, I thought I was too, but I was wrong." She gave a false smile as her sadness returned.

"Well he's an idiot for leaving you out for grabs," Ethan stated. Cuddy put her hand to her ear as the music got louder and it was harder to hear what he was saying. "I said I think he's an idiot for leaving you." Cuddy still couldn't hear him. Ethan pulled her close to him and their faces were inches apart. Cuddy couldn't pull away but heard him whisper, "I said I think that man is an idiot."

As Cuddy began to move closer and closer to Ethan she was suddenly jolted up by a single hand. She turned to see an angry and jealous House sending Ethan daggers and holding her arm possessively as he said, "Trying to take advantage of a vulnerable woman, how very gentlemanly of you."

"You're a great gentleman yourself, ditching your date when you get here. She doesn't want to be with you, you know." Ethan defended standing up from his chair and tried to get Cuddy away from House.

"Get your hands off her," House's anger grew as he pushed Ethan off. Cuddy pulled away from him as Ethan pushed him back.

"Why should I? Do you know who I am?" Ethan asked the older man. "Who the hell are you?" The two men began to shove each other back and forth, preparing to go into hand to hand fight.

"Her boyfriend," House told the man possessively, "Stay the hell away from her."

"Some boyfriend, kissing another woman right in front of her. That's right, I saw it. No wonder she was on the dance floor looking for a new guy." Ethan insulted with a crooked smile. "You're nothing but a pity case."

House's anger took control as he balled his hand into a fist and punch the man in front of him. Ethan fell to the floor with a broken nose as everyone began to swarm around him. House turned to Cuddy, but suddenly noticed she wasn't standing there. She had gotten away while he was arguing with Ethan.

He saw her walking away as quickly as she could towards the doors and he limped after her. Cuddy turned around and saw that House was getting closer and she quickened her stride, House followed. Cuddy tried to run, but was quickly stopped when she had accidentally twisted and sprang her ankle. She fell back, but was luckily and unluckily caught by the same man she was trying to get away from.

She pushed him away and held onto a near by table for support. She tried to walk on her ankle, but bit her lip in pain as she fell to the floor once more. House once more caught her and took her into the dark clinic. He went into one of the exam rooms and sat Cuddy down on bed.

"I'm fine, you can go back to the party and spend time with your real date," Cuddy stated jealously.

House ignored her and got some ice. He wrapped it around her ankle and she winced in pain. He smirked in victory and slid in his chair to grab some bandages to put around her ankle in a little bit.

"You know green isn't really your color." House joked trying to lighten the very heavy mood. Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Well it doesn't look that great on you either." She lied; honestly she loved it when House got jealous, especially when it was towards her. It showed her that maybe there was hope for them, if House tried hard enough or truly wanted it.

House furrowed your brows. "Why were you with him anyways, trying to find a mate before time's up?" He asked her trying not to sound like he cared too much.

"Why do you care?" She deflected, still a bit angry at him. "My date left me and he was interested, I'd be an idiot to come here with a date and leave without one." She lied again, she really didn't know what she was doing or why. Ethan was just a sweet guy who came onto her and she couldn't resist.

House stayed silent. He was as guilty as she was, but he didn't kiss Hilary, she kissed him. Though he did take his sweet time pulling away, but Cuddy had no real hold over him. She didn't really have the right call him her own. "Why did you care?" He turned her question around. "You don't have any real possession over me."

"Neither do you, so if I want I can kiss who ever I want and right now, it's Ethan." She countered, knowing it would irritate House and she hoped it might even hurt him a little.

House furrowed his brows and felt a pang of hurt from her words. Of course she belonged to him. Ever since college there was a silent claim he had called upon her and that kept all the guys in Michigan away from her, for the most part. Now if anyone tried to get near his _property_ he would surely take out his shot gun and shoot the man. He had successfully kept every man interested in Cuddy 100 ft away.

House held his cane firmly as he approached Cuddy who was currently looking at the wall with a grim look on her face. Cuddy turned her head towards him in time for their eyes to meet. His baby blues had a glint of determination and hurt in them that struck her speechless.

"House, what are you—" Cuddy was cut when House leaned forward and captured her lips in his. Cuddy's mind was a blur, she tried to pull away and lean forward at the same time. She wanted to be as far and as close to him as possible. She didn't know right from wrong at the moment.

Her administrator side kicked in and she was about to really pull away from him when his fingers, his long, lanky fingers caressed her cheek so tenderly that it tugged at her heartstrings. All she could think of was his lips on hers, his luscious lips which were so unlike him. His lips rivaled those of some women; soft and full. What struck her most was how gentle he was kissing her. How, at that simple action alone, he was able to turn her world around in the best form of the cliché.

Eventually she ran her hand through his hair and slid her hand down behind his neck to pull him in closer and tighter to deepen their kiss. Lips slid against each other, tongues danced slowly, and consequences were damned. Cuddy knew that she wouldn't have traded that moment for even a single kiss on the cheek from Ethan.

Cuddy's administrative mind finally came back into full gear remembering where she was at and when. She quickly pulled away from House and she stared into his eyes as they both wore the same look of hurt and sadness. She struggled to catch her breath as she fixed herself up.

House cleared his throat as he reached for the bandage and took the ice off Cuddy's swollen ankle. He wrapped it around firmly but gently and threw the roll onto the counter. He then retrieved Cuddy's new crutches and held them out to her.

Cuddy turned and looked at him, seeing him avert his eyes refusing to look at her. Why couldn't she just make up her mind? First she thought about appearances then finally gave up and kissed back. Now she pulled away from him abruptly without a reason to justify for him. She mentally slapped her forehead. As much as she hated to admit it, the saying was right. Women are hard to understand. She bit her lip in remorse and reached out towards him, but she wasn't reaching for the crutches. Instead, she grabbed hold of his arm to make him look at her.

Their eyes met again, expressive eyes showing how worn out and confused each were... House was confused as to why she so abruptly pulled away as if he was the plague after just kissing him back. Cuddy was confused as to what to do next. She wanted him. God knows how much she did. But she knew how to separate personal from business matters. She could wait later albeit a painful wait.

She closed the distance between them and kissed him chastely on the lips. In a split second her lips were hovering near his ear. "Later," she whispered huskily which sent shivers up and down his spine.

Cuddy gave him a small smile and he held the crutches out to her once more and she frowned. House sent her a smirk. "Either: take these now or I'll have to carry you around the whole party." He gave her an ultimatum. Cuddy smiled again as she reached her arms out for him to pick her up. "You're kidding right?" She simply responded by giving him a puppy pout.

House rolled his eyes and continued to hold out the crutches. Cuddy finally reached for them, to pull herself up and House let out a 'finally' and let go of them. Before he could walk away, he felt something grip his arm tightly and he turned to find Cuddy holding on to him, as if she were perfectly fine. He raised an eye brow in question and Cuddy smiled.

"Didn't I make it perfectly clear that I chose you?" Cuddy asked, getting closer to House. "Plus this way, I can have you all to myself." Cuddy purred into his ear.

House cleared his throat and Cuddy knew she had won. She held onto him tightly as he led her out. They were immediately met by Ethan's wealthy father, Michael Lankan. He looked very upset and Cuddy looked down shyly, realizing that it was very unprofessional of her to start hitting on one of the donor's sons.

"Dr. Cuddy," Michael started out. Cuddy took a deep breath and stood up straight as she stepped forward to him. "Ethan told me about his fight with your boyfriend, care to explain?"

Cuddy looked down shyly. "Well Mr. Lankan," she attempted to explain. "Ethan—" She was shortly cut off by House.

"Your son hit on my girlfriend," House stated. "I'm Dr. Gregory House, head of diagnostics and the new lover of Cuddles here." Cuddy looked at him in shock and blushed in embarrassment. House smiled, knowing what he was doing and they both looked at Michael who suddenly had a smile on his face.

"Dr. House, I almost didn't recognize you." He said. "Oh whatever happened to Ethan, I'm sure he deserved it. It's so great to finally meet you." He shook House's hand. Cuddy smiled and shook her head in bewilderment.

House smiled, happy he remembered that Lankan was a big fan and had emailed him numerous times wanting to meet. He looked down at Cuddy as she smiled and mouthed 'You are amazing.'

"Dr. Cuddy, do you mind if I borrow your boyfriend?" Michael asked as if he were a kid in Candy world with unlimited surplus of candy.

Cuddy sighed and looked up at House. She reluctantly let go of his arm and sat down at the table. "Well, he is amazing." She stated in pure admiration. "It's only my duty to share him with the rest of the world."

Lankan had already begun pulling House away before Cuddy even got to finish her sentence. She rolled her eyes and caught the surprised expression on Hilary's face, who had been watching them interact intently. Cuddy smirked as she made sure to keep an eye on _her_ House.

--

House and Cuddy collapsed on her couch after putting Rachel into her crib and getting her to settle down. Cuddy rested her head comfortably on House's chest and he instinctively put an arm around her. Cuddy felt him somewhat jerk awkwardly before he relaxed. She smiled and snuggled into his chest before closing her eyes.

"You really surprised me tonight, House." Cuddy stated with her eyes still closed. She didn't see, but some how she knew House was smiling.

"So you're saying I don't always surprise you?" House asked jokily. "Words hurt you know." He felt Cuddy's full laugh on his chest and he enjoyed the vibration. "So when exactly is later?" Cuddy opened her eyes, sat up and looked at him in confusion. "You said you'd be giving me something later, when is later?" He repeated.

Cuddy gave him a kiss on the cheek with a hand caressing his other. "When do you want later to be?" She whispered in a sultry voice near his ear.

House didn't answer her verbally. Instead, he gently cupped her cheek and met her lips tenderly, kissing her so delicately as if she would break. Noticing that her position was putting a strain on her side, she straddled him and cupped both his cheeks and deepened their kiss. House leaned back on the couch and wrapped his arms around Cuddy's waist to support her.

That moment felt just right, none of the hesitation and reluctance that settled upon them earlier at the Gala. The moment felt just as it should be with his strong arms wrapped protectively around her. His lips tenderly caressing hers.

House never knew he could be with Cuddy in a situation like they were in at that moment. Whatever he did good to deserve her he'll never know.

Cuddy was enjoying their lips gliding against each other like they have been so used to it. Her heart skipped a beat when House's lips diverted to her cheek and kissed her so lightly there and whispered words to her ear that made her blush and shiver at the same time.

* * *

**A/N: Well you probably realized that the treat she wrote was the, not one, but TWO Huddy MO scenes lol I can't write that good yet lol. Now this is where ALL your reviews matter big time. You probably realized this, but the deal was that she would write the smut for me cuz I can't write smut to save my life XD haha it's another disability, but first I need to know if you guys even WANT smut. This will of course turn rated M if majority want smut. So review and vote, do you want this to turn rated M or do you want it to stay T? Everyone's vote counts!!! Don't forget one vote can make a difference lol. Oh and if majority wants this story to be rated M i'm going to replace this chapter with rated M ending lol**

-Jess


	10. Night of Pleasure

**Disclaimer: I do not own House**

**A/N: Alright, so as I promised, Majority rule and guess what, a majority wanted M. Sorry to those who wanted it to stay T, if I had said it must be unanimus I would have found a compromise but I said majority. If those of you who wanted it to stay T still want to read just skip the whole first part. Ik this chapter is a little shorter than usual and rushed but it's just a filler lol. I had no idea about Huddy weekend. Thank my beta** Iane Casey** for editing and writing the smut. And thank you to everyone who voted and everyone who read in the month of October. All you awesome readers helped me reach a new record of 9000+ hits thanks!!!!!!!! Sorry for any OOC and I hope you all like it!**

_

* * *

_

_Cuddy was enjoying their lips gliding against each other like they have been so used to it. Her heart skipped a beat when House's lips diverted to her cheek and kissed her so lightly there and whispered words to her ear that made her blush and shiver at the same time._

"I want you," House whispered to Cuddy ear, making her blush and shiver. She nodded and he kissed her at the back of her ear again almost causing her to giggle.

Cuddy was lost in his touch, lost in his kisses. She ran her hands from his neck to his hair and back while mewling at his actions. She wanted things to go faster but she didn't want the feeling to end. She felt loved, cared for. House's gentle caresses on her lower back left her sighing in contentment and bliss. He was treating her like she was so fragile that she'd break at the slightest rough movement.

To House's surprise Cuddy let go of him and raised her arms up as a signal for him to undress her. His eyes glimmered in a baby blue haze of desire and flames that licked her skin singing her unbearably. His hands brushed against her skin as he undressed her. Reaching behind her to unclasp her bra, Cuddy gently pushed down his hands nonverbally telling him she wanted to do it herself.

House drank in the sight of her in nothing but her thongs and her bra. She was on his lap for Christ's sake! The pads of his fingers drummed on her skin like he was playing the piano.

Instead of unclasping her bra, she noticed he still had so many articles of clothing on so she started unbuttoning his suit after removing his jacket. House was supposed to start whining but she shut him up with her mouth on his, kissing him fervently while continuing to undress him.

Before he could wrap his arms around her again and try to unclasp her bra she stood up and took hold of his hand and led him to her bedroom. They silently entered her bedroom and she lied down on the bed while he removed his slacks and his boxers.

He carefully crawled on top of her and kissed her from her neck and once again claiming her full, luscious lips. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked her, hating that he had to but he didn't want to force this on her. She mattered too much.

"I want you," Cuddy breathlessly whispered while gazing up at his baby blues, her own pair of blues glazing over with a hue of desire. She leaned in and captured his lips in hers and they kissed for reassurance. They both wanted it. Consequences and everything else be damned, they were lost in the moment and they wanted each other.

House pulled down her thong and kissed her everywhere he could. He nipped, licked, sucked and tasted her everywhere he could while she encouraged his ministrations with her sighs, gasps, mewls and moans. She was enjoying every second and minute that he was putting his mouth to better use.

They moaned in pure ecstasy when House surged inside her deep. She gasped as she felt him inside her; felt him above her _and _inside her. House leaned his forehead on hers and he looked at her. She looked like a goddess with her skin seemingly aglow, her eyes sparkling for him, her mouth slightly ajar at the pleasure she was feeling.

House almost came when he felt her wrapped around him wet and tight. She was better than any drug and he couldn't help the groan that exited his lips. The thought of him inside her was almost enough to make him explode and spill himself inside her but he wanted her to come first.

He started moving, slowly at first wanting to know where she wanted him to hit and how hard, fast or, slow she wanted it. He began moving faster in and out of her grunting and moaning in sync with Cuddy's cries of both pleasurable pain and unrefined bliss.

He kept sliding in and out of her until she couldn't take the pressure anymore and she cried out his name in her climax while her legs wrapped around his waist even tighter and her hands clutched his back wildly as she writhed underneath him.

House let go and came with her releasing himself inside her after some last few thrusts. He claimed her lips and kissed her tenderly all the while going down from their climax. Neither of them could believe that it took more than twenty years for them to finally get together. Silently, they both hoped that they could make it last now that they were together.

He pulled out of her and gathered her up in his arms and kissed her neck, her ear, her cheek and her lips. She melted into him and sighed. If she could only be like this with him every night she wouldn't ask for anything else.

They said no words, uttered no promises, nor spoke at all. They were both in wordless agreement that what they just made was amazing and it mattered to them.

Cuddy was wrapped in his arms and her head was tucked under his chin and in the crook of his neck. She reluctantly retracted herself from his arms to pull the duvet over them and reclaimed her spot; in his arms, the way she always wanted to be in.

"Goodnight, House," she whispered accompanied by a kiss on his neck.

House buried his nose in her damp brown curls and smiled, "Goodnight Cuddy."

No less than a few minutes sleep took hold of their exhausted bodies and they slept in each other's arms, as if it were the way it always had been between them.

--

For the third morning in a row Cuddy awoke with the sun in her face. She groaned as she turned her head in the other direction, but she let her hand feel next to her. She felt the spot next to her empty and she sat up quickly. She looked next to her to see the bed empty and made. She frowned in disappointment and sighed. She must have gotten drunk last night.

Cuddy reached for her robe and quickly threw it on before she walked out. She immediately was greeted by the mouth watering aroma of breakfast. Cuddy thought the smell was mesmerizing and practically floated into the kitchen. She found House working on the stove as Rachel watched from her high seat clapping every time he flipped a flap jack. She smiled at the moment and walked further into the kitchen.

"Look, who's up," House gave a small smile and looked at the time. "But I expected you to stay asleep for a few more hours after last night." He winked. "This is an insult."

Cuddy blushed, realizing it hadn't been a fantasy. That she was indeed sleeping with Dr. Gregory House and even better, he claimed her as his girlfriend. She couldn't help but smile and blush at the memory. She saw House smirk and as she realized what he thought she was blushing about she immediately rolled her eyes.

"I'm not thinking of that," she said with a small smile as she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. She then turned around and started to tickle Rachel's tummy.

"What are you talking about, Cuddy?" House asked innocently. "Ew, you are such a pervert sometimes." House joked with a smile.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "I got it from you, babe." She winked and blew him a kiss, uncharacteristically just to tease him.

She gave him a smile as she turned around to get a plate and gave him a good look at her ass. House smiled and reached for a quick squeeze, but his hand was caught by hers and she smirked at him. He took this as an opportunity and pulled her close to him. He instantly saw her blush and practically melted into his hands. He smirked at the effect he had on her.

Cuddy leaned up to give him a quick peck on the cheek before she turned away and began to set up plates for their breakfast. House placed an even amount of eggs, pancakes and toast on both his and Cuddy's plates.

They sat at the table and House watched Cuddy, waiting for her to taste his cooking for the first time. She took a small bite of the eggs and House saw her eyes dilate. Cuddy closed her eyes and moaned as she chewed the eggs slowly to savor the taste. She licked her lips and House smirked before taking a bite of his food.

"Omigosh," Cuddy said dreamily. "That has to be the best eggs I have ever tasted." She heard House chuckle and smiled brightly at him as she continued to eat.

"That won't be the tastiest thing you'll ever put in your mouth though," House wagged his brows and earned a hearty laugh from his boss.

"I'm trying to eat." She laughed.

Their attention was taken when they heard slamming on a table. They turned to Rachel and saw her banging her hands, wanting to try the delicious food. Cuddy smiled and put a tiny amount on her fork, and then she put it in front of Rachel's mouth and she happily leaned forward and took the food in her mouth. After Rachel swallowed she clapped her hands in approval and begged for more.

After breakfast, House smiled being able to satisfy the girls in the house. They sat relaxed on the couch. Cuddy laid her head on House's shoulder and Rachel sat in the middle, half on House's left leg and half on Cuddy's right. They all sat comfortably on the couch as they watched TV and fit perfectly in each other's arms. This was going to be one relaxing weekend.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it. Thanks again **to Iane **Casey for writing the smut. Please review, all of them are appriciated and guilt me into writing faster lol. **

-Jess


	11. Expectations

**Disclaimer: I do not own House**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks for being so patient. I'd also like to thank my beta** Lenasti16** for beta-ing this while I was asleep lol. I'm sorry it took so long, I got a bit of writer's block. Sorry for any OOC and I hope you enjoy this. **_

* * *

_

The weekend had gone by fast and Cuddy was now up getting ready for work. Quickly glancing at her bedside table, she saw that she still had at least an hour and half to spare before she had to run out. She had gotten up an hour early to get a quick run around the block before Rachel woke up. Cuddy finished her morning routines before she turned to the snoring, gruff man sleeping on her bed. She smile warmly at herself and noticed House begin to awaken.

"Well don't you look dressed up today," House joked with a smile. "Trying to impress someone at work today?" He asked as he got into a sitting position with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah totally," Cuddy responded. "He's a great doctor. Very smart and caring, oh and I heard he is great in bed." Cuddy went on and saw House's ego being stroke. "Did I mention he's cute boyish face and his gorgeous, light brown hair?" She smirked.

"Hey!" House whined. "I do not have a boyish face or light brow hair! I have a manly face and sexy black hair." House stated as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the laughing brunette standing in front of him.

"Oh you thought I was talking about you?" Cuddy wore a mischievous smile as House narrowed his eyes to glare at her. "You're going to work on time again," Cuddy announced. "Now get up and take a shower. I'll make a pot of coffee and some toast." She said as she stood by the door.

"You sure you wouldn't rather join me in the shower?" He wagged his brows at her. House saw her chuckle and shook her head as she rolled her eyes and left the room. He grabbed a towel and before heading to the bathroom he popped his head out the door and yelled, "I like my coffee shaken not stern!"

"You'll get your coffee how ever I make it," He heard Cuddy yell back.

He smirked as he began to limp towards the bathroom and start his new early morning routine. Though he'd much rather sleep in and come in late as usual, now that he was living with the she-witch herself it would be much harder and the punishment would be much more severe. He most certainly did not want to know what she'd do if he disobeyed her.

--

House came out half an hour later, his hair was still wet and his Rolling Stones T-shirt clung to his body. He had his usual brown jacket and jeans on when he came to the living room. Cuddy noticed how the shirt clung to his body, revealing his very muscular tone arms and fit body. Water dripped from his face as it fell from his hair and slid down his cheek. House turned to his boss and found her staring at him and he thought she was about to drool. House sent her a smirk, which Cuddy had noticed immediately. She quickly turned her head away and paid attention to Rachel. She wiped her mouth furtively and hid her blush.

Before House could make any comment there was a knock at the door and Cuddy dashed to get it, trying to avoid another embarrassment. Her nanny had arrived on time and she could get to work early, but she was conflicted whether to stay with Rachel for the hour or leave and come home an hour early. She let the Nanny in and told her that Rachel was fed, burped and was just waiting for a day of fun and play. When the Nanny went to play with Rachel, Cuddy rushed to her room to get her suit case. House followed her without her knowing and cornered her in the room.

"You know, you have someone watching Rachel now. We have an hour to kill and I saw how you were eyeing me." House wagged his brows suggestively.

Cuddy didn't say anything. Instead she simply rolled her eyes and walked up to him. She stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked at him with hunger and began to play with his hair. She then brought him down slowly and House closed his eyes. Cuddy pulled House down and kissed him lightly on the cheek before picking up her briefcase and walking out of the room quickly with an extra sway in her hips as she smiled wickedly.

"I should be home by eight. If I'm going to be late I'll give a call." Cuddy told her nanny as House walked in glaring at the back of Cuddy's head. Cuddy turned to Rachel and gave her kiss on the forehead. "Mommy will see you later sweetie."

In response Rachel grabbed Cuddy's nose and she smiled lovingly down to her daughter. Cuddy turned around to find House still glaring and her smile returned. She flipped her hair back and looked House in the eyes. "Is there a problem House?" She gave a soft evil chuckle.

"You are going to get it later." House warned and was answered with a hardy laugh. "Laugh now, Party Pants, but trust me you will get it." He said almost threateningly as he walked over to the door and put on his Nike shoes.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and noticed her daughter being distracted. She sent her a quick air kiss before running out the door after House. This time she had the keys and made sure she was driving. The ride was relatively quiet but from the corner of her eye she saw House staring out the window as he planned his revenge scheme. Cuddy couldn't help but internally laugh at the thought of House attempting to get revenge against her.

--

Cuddy saw that once again House wasn't doing his clinic duty, but he wasn't in his office, Wilson 's office, her office or the cafeteria. She grabbed her master key and checks each Clinic room door to see which is locked. She finds room 2 locked and quickly unlocks it to find a sleeping House lying on the bed. She switched on the lights and sighed as he jolted up.

"Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" She asked him as she got up to stand up and go out into the Clinic.

"Not with you all over me," House said loudly enough for some doctors and nurses to hear. He saw Cuddy smile and close her eyes amused. "I guess you didn't get your nickname Party Pants for nothing now did ya?" He wagged his brows as he filled what little space there was between them.

Cuddy stood between him and the nurse's desk and was cornered. She knew what he was trying to do and chuckled in amusement. "Okay, you got even with me from this morning. Now why don't you do something to really surprise me and get some actual work done? Let's start with the clinic. We'll work from bottom to top." She told him.

"Awe, but mom I came into work early today," House whined. "Can't I have some fun before I start?" He used his best puppy dog face.

Cuddy laughed and shook her head. "You did not come to work early, I did. You walked in right on time because someone fell asleep during the fifteen minute drive." Cuddy stated matter-of-factually.

"You think I look hot when I'm asleep," He stated as he began to slowly lean in. He saw Cuddy's eyes widen for a moment in shock, but quickly settled.

"Well you think I look hot, period." She replied as she felt House getting closer to her.

"There's no denying the truth there," He stated as their lips were mere millimeters away.

House kept his eyes open and saw Cuddy's mouth open about to say something but stopped before words came out. Her eyes were closed and her lips were apart as she waited for House to lean in just a little more and kiss her. He smirked as he reached behind her and grabbed a patient file. He turned away swiftly and faced the waiting room.

"Michael Anderson, please come to room 2." House called out loud and saw a teenage boy stand up awkwardly and walk into the Clinic room.

House turned to Cuddy before following the young man and saw her look him in shock. He smirked as he saw her blush several shades of pink and retreat into her office for the next hour or two. He smiled at his handiwork. Now they were even.

--

Lunch came in no time and Cuddy was greeted by her classmates. They were due to taste the food that week and they decided to do it during lunch so the self conscious people won't get too worried about being fat. She told them to give her a second while she gets her purse. While she did that, Lillian assigned everyone their car buddies. Unfortunately for Cuddy, she thought it'd be a great idea to put her and Hilary in the same car with Hilary's clones.

After the assignments everyone got into the groups. Cuddy, still mad about the fundraiser, kept her mouth sealed and sent Hilary daggers before walking out with them. As Cuddy walked out of her office, she bumped into House's large frame accidentally not paying attention. When he turned she saw him smirking and she rolled her eyes as she couldn't contain her smile.

"Going on another field trip, Party Pants," House asked her as he ignored Hilary and smiled amusingly at Cuddy.

"Yes and I'm sorry but you have to stay here and work." She said in mock sadness as she wore a pout. "You were so eager to start working this morning remember? You were so eager you took a random patient file when I wasn't looking." She smirked. "Had fun rubbing his crotch?" She whispered.

House nodded as he smirked. "I get it; this is revenge for me not kissing you in the middle of the clinic this morning. Can we just skip the bickering and get on to the make up part." He winked.

Cuddy crossed her arms and looked at him. "No, this isn't my revenge; this is too easy, dear. I want you to be on your hands and knees begging me for mercy when I get my revenge." She then gave him a quick body check before smirking. "Well we have to go; we have a very tight schedule to keep. Good luck with all your patients." She patted his arm before walking passed him.

"Wait, but now who am I going to eat lunch with," He asked in pseudo hurt. "If you leave then I'll be lonely and if I'm lonely I'll be sad. You don't want me to be sad do you?" He pouted and put his head down. He heard Cuddy laugh and though he couldn't see, he knew she had rolled her eyes.

"If you come you owe me another hour of clinic duty," She negotiated seeing as they only had a few more minutes to go if they wanted to make it to the restaurant in time.

House smiled as he threw the patient file back on the nurse's desk and began to limp towards his girlfriend. He led her by the small of her back and made everyone split up in the parking lot. House stole the passenger front seat before anyone else could knowing Cuddy wouldn't trust anyone to drive her car. Luckily, in the back seat, Hilary and her clones went on diet so much it was able to fit all three of them and Lillian without anyone needing to be too squashed.

They quickly made their way to their first restaurant. Cuddy had forgotten about Wilson 's trip and reserved one extra spot by accident. She was now grateful that she had House to fill that spot. At least with him there she won't feel completely awkward and maybe he can keep her in check if she and Hilary start arguing, which was inevitable.

They all sat at a large table and were immediately brought drinks. Then the chef sent out several waiters to bring each and everyone a sample of his specialties. They had a sample of a three course meal before they all wrote their rating – 1-5, five being the best – on small piece of paper and quickly put it away for after they went to all the restaurants.

They were able to head to all seven restaurants they had listed because of the small proportions before they got too full to take another bite. After the third restaurant though, Hilary and her clones refused to eat anything more than a sip of soup fearing they'd lose their 'perfect' figures. That had caused a small commotion between Hilary and Cuddy. Lisa called Hilary a vain, annoying, anorexic which caused Hilary to call Cuddy a fat, over weight piggy that couldn't stop eating. Hilary proceeded in stating that Cuddy looked like a pregnant woman at the end of her second trimester. Before the two could claw each other's eyes out, Lillian and Greg stepped in. Lillian kept Hilary at one end of the table while she was assured by Greg that he and Lisa would stay at the other end.

They were back at the hospital, Lisa and Hilary did nothing more than send each other scowls and was assigned separate cars after the argument broke out. The group now began to head towards the elevator so they could go up to the meeting room. They boarded the elevator but before Cuddy could join her peers, House pulled her aside right before the door closed causing the elevator to go without her.

Lisa's mouth hung open as she cocked her brow at her boyfriend. House smiled before he pulled her into a surprise kiss. Cuddy hesitated before kissing back and letting out a soft moan only House could hear. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down and he snaked his arms around her waist.

The kiss lasted thirty seconds before they pulled apart but House kept his arms around her waist possessively as he continued to smile down at her. "After the meeting I don't want to see you being carried down to the morgue because someone got her eyes clawed out." House told her in a fatherly tone.

Cuddy laughed as she pulled away from him and smiled. She shook her head incredulously but did not promise him anything. She gave him a chaste kiss, as if saying goodbye, before she hopped onto the next elevator and rode up to the floor. House let a small smile escape from his lips but made it disappear quickly before he turned around and limped to the Clinic ignoring all the puzzled looks that were being directed to him.

--

Once Cuddy got onto the floor her contemporaries looked at her questioningly. She merely smiled and shrugged with a chuckle as she led them back to the meeting room. They all took their seats – once again they made sure Hilary and Cuddy were separated before the meeting started. They pulled out their papers before announcing their rankings. Cuddy then took out the two with the highest over all ranks and they agreed to eat their lunches there for the next two days. The top two winners were an Italian restaurant named Delizioso Cibo and a French restaurant named Comestible Nourriture.

After that agreement was made they began to discuss the entertainment. Hilary bragged about how she not only got a fabulous band – that later got discovered by a big time talent scout – but also got Michael Jackson to do her a favor and perform. Cuddy gritted her teeth as she accepted the challenge and said she had connections – which she didn't know she actually had – and would get someone much better and more popular in modern times.

The meeting ended with a heated argument where challenges were made and accepted. Before she knew it, Cuddy had a lot of expectations and if she didn't follow though she would be humiliated and she'd feel like a failure. She took a deep breath and massaged her temples as everyone exited the room orderly after they were all dismissed. Cuddy held her head in her hands and gave a stressful sigh as realized how big her plate had just gotten.

"You don't have to pull through on _everything_," Cuddy heard Lillian say, causing her to look up in shock. "A lot of those promises sound impossible and you can always take them back." She stated as she took a seat next to Cuddy.

Cuddy smiled at her old teacher. She was always able to speak to Lillian back in high school if ever she had a problem. She didn't really trust the guidance councilor after hearing rumors that he didn't take the confidentiality rule to heart. Everyone knew and trusted their principal though. She used to pinky swear not to tell anything she heard and she acted as if everything she heard went in one ear and out the other but at the same time gave what assistance she could. She had listened to all problems and she had helped Lisa when she was having problems with her parents without involving her parents directly.

"Thanks, but I think I can handle." Cuddy lied between her teeth determined not to be beaten out by the snob that had triumphed most of their challenges. "We still have a month and two weeks and you will be surprised what I can pull off in that time span." She gave a false reassuring smile as she masked her stress.

Lillian was about to say something but was interrupted by a knock at the door. They turned to see House standing there with a smirk on his face. "For a moment I thought you actually ended up in the morgue, you do know I was kidding right?" He joked with a smile.

Cuddy let out an inaudible sigh. House's timing was still incredibly amazing. She gave a laugh and replied, "I might have realized. I was wondering if you'd look here or the morgue first." She gave him a loving smile.

"Oh I already checked the morgue, it was empty so I figured no one found your lifeless corpse yet," He stated causing Cuddy to give a hardy laugh and roll her eyes.

"Right House and none of my loyal, faithful employees would hear my deathly scream and run to my rescue for a raise," Cuddy shot back wanting to hear his, most likely, reward seeking response.

"Oh I don't know," He began, "I heard some of them talking about wanting to get rid of you. Don't worry, I talked them out of it and to show that I'm a nice guy I'll let you choose my reward," House smiled and winked at Cuddy. She was right.

"Thank you my knight and shining armor," She laughed. "How's that for a reward." She saw House pout and cross his arms in response. Cuddy chuckled and stood up. "I'm sorry Lillian. I have to go and give this big baby a special treat." She smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice evening."

"See you tomorrow Lisa, and hopefully Greg too," Lillian had grown used to his foolery and found it very amusing to see his and Cuddy's interactions. When those two spoke it was like no one else was in the world except for them. They couldn't see nor hear anyone else but each other and it was very cute to watch.

House gave her a nod. "Cuddy, I think your teacher is hitting on me," House whispered loudly to Cuddy, purposely letting Lillian to hear to. He cleared his throat and stood up straight before looking at Lillian. "I'm sorry ma'am but I do not cheat and am very loyal to my Cuddy," He joked and sent Lillian a wink. "But if she's not around I'll give you a call." Lillian laugh as Cuddy lightly hit House's arm and pretended to be jealous as she pouted.

"You're a nice man, Gregory, but I'm spoken for." Lillian joked back. "I'll call you when my husband is not around though." She winked.

"Oh do I need to keep an eye on you two now?" Cuddy smiled. "I'm sorry Mrs. Michaels but Greg is off limits to everyone but me." She leaned against his large frame as she looked up at him lovingly.

"Well good evening to you too," Lillian smiled before she left.

House smiled and looked down to Cuddy, "You are my property now," Lisa told him when they made eye contact. "You're not allowed to flirt with anyone but me," She smiled.

"What about you?" House asked with a cocked brow as he turned her so her body was facing his as he held her body close to his.

"What about me? I said _you're_ _my_ property. You don't own me, I can flirt with anyone I want," She joked but House pouted anyways in his cute childish way. "But no matter who I flirt with, you'll always be the one sleeping next to me." She reassured him.

"I better be," He responded as he continued to pout and cross his arms looking away in mock offending.

Cuddy laughed and rolled her eyes. "Come on, if I buy you some cafeteria slop will you feel better?" Cuddy jokily asked him and got a 'maybe' in response making her laugh again. "Alright let's go then."

She grabbed his hand and led him out of the room and towards the elevator. As they got in they saw that they were alone and stood in an intimate position. House stood behind Cuddy with his arms around her and Lisa rested her head comfortably against his chest. If only they could stay in that position all day, maybe all her stress would disappear.

* * *

**A/N: The next few chapters will be preparing for the Reunion and just a bit of a filler. But my long term idea isnt going to be for a few chapters so I wanna know if you guys have any ideas or requests at all. I need some fresh new ideas so if you have any, any at all please tell me. :D**

-Jess


	12. You're Just That Good

**Disclaimer: I do not own House**

**A/N: Alright everyone, i would have gotten you this sooner this morning but well i decided to sleep in for 12 hours hehehe it was nice...except for that weird nightmare.. my mom and teacher are never to meet ever o.o XD HAHA its funny..but off topic hehe. Sorry this is super short, but the next few chapters are gonna be UBERLY short and rushy cuz there isnt really anything BIG till the reunion hehe so if you have any filler ideas to help make the chapters longer please do share**

**I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing or adding me and/or this story to their fave or alert and I'd like to give thanks to **Hughlaurie4ever** and** Jenny** for giving me AWWESOME ideas for the reunion.I will definiately use them!! And also to **Iane Casey**'s story Pursuit of Change for the little cute scene in the beginning.**

**A final thank you to my beta **Americanchick** for editing this while I was busy sleeping lol. Thanks!!**

**and I know I'm forgetting something.... oh yeah! To all my readers in the states:**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_

* * *

_

That night House and Cuddy relaxed on the couch with Rachel on the floor in front of them playing. Cuddy smiled as she laid her head comfortably on House's shoulder as she put her feet up on the couch. House repressed a smile as the baby cutely played with her toys and rolled around, which caused Cuddy to laugh. House rested an arm around Cuddy after she had picked up Rachel and put her in between them.

Cuddy's phone rang and she excused herself to take it. House watched the kid and they had a stare off until Cuddy returned, then they simultaneously turned to look at her which caused her to laugh once more.

"How did you two learn to do that in less than five minutes?" Cuddy asked as she grabbed her coat and keys. "There's this emergency at the hospital, I'll be right back. Promise me you won't burn the house down?"

House rolled his eyes and put his right hand up. "Scout's honor lover," He told her with a smile, which she returned happily.

Cuddy gave Rachel a kiss on the forehead before she gave House a chaste kiss and rushed out the door. House and Rachel once again simultaneously looked after her curiously. They looked at each other and House narrowed his eyes.

"Alright Mowgli," House stared at the baby who looked up at him with her head tilted quizzically. "How did you learn to copy my every move so fast?" He asked her with a small sarcastic smile.

"Ba," The baby pointed at him.

House cocked a brow and looked down at her. "No it's H-ah-w-ss," He sounded out his last name for the little girl.

"Ba," Rachel repeated with a smile as she clapped her hands after grabbing his nose.

House sighed. "How well developed is your brain yet?" He saw Rachel smile up at him lovingly and he cocked his brow. "How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked as he held up two fingers. Rachel mocked his actions with a smile ignorantly and perplexed to what she was doing. "Hmm, monkey see monkey do." He smiled.

House suddenly got an idea and left Rachel on the couch for a second as he went to get some pots, pans, chopsticks and two wooden spoons. He placed the pots and pans upside down on the floor and gave Rachel the chopsticks and made she was watching him. He began to bang the pots and pans rhythmically and then back away to see if the baby could mock him. He watched as the baby stared at him. He sighed and held his head down and was about to give up when he heard Rachel play the pattern he had played. She smiled up at him and he smiled back as he hatched a plan.

Cuddy had returned home after an hour and was ready to tell House what had happened. As she walked into the door she was greeted by a loud noise coming from her living room. She walked in cautiously to see her boyfriend and her baby playing 'music'. House was playing his guitar while Rachel played a pattern on pots and pans.

"This is for mommy," House yelled as if at a rock concert.

He and Rachel began to play a random song and Cuddy couldn't help but laugh. Her amusement over powered her anger over the fact that they were using her perfectly clean pots and pans. After the band had stopped Cuddy clapped and ordered House to put everything away.

"Awe, why doesn't Rachel have to clean?" House whined as he began to pick up the pots and pans. He looked over to Cuddy who stared at him with her mouth open. "What?"

"You called her Rachel," Cuddy smiled. "Not the kid, not Mowgli, not spawn, but her name. You called her by her actual name." She couldn't help but smile brightly at him.

"What, would you rather me come up with a nickname for her?" House asked with his brow cocked inquisitively.

"No!" Cuddy exclaimed still on a high. "I love that you're calling her Rachel." She smiled. "It feels right." She whispered to herself as she left to feed her daughter.

House stared at her curiously as he put away the pots and pans. After he put everything away he followed Cuddy to Rachel's room and stood at the door admiring mother with daughter.

--

Two weeks has gone by and the committee has chosen Comestible Nourriture as the restaurant to cater the reunion. They had listened to almost all the bands but none of them seemed good enough, especially after Hilary had discovered The Jonas Brothers. Once they ran out of bands that, Cuddy promised she'd find a band herself since now they only had a month to plan the rest of the reunion. They were able to get all the equipment needed and were planning to meet up after lunch to discuss where everything goes and how everything will be run. This was becoming the most stressful thing Cuddy had ever done, but thankfully Wilson had returned to take some of the load off. As everyone left for lunch, Cuddy came up with an excuse to stay behind to relax a little.

House had caught Cuddy in a deserted hallway and gave her a surprising, deep kiss. When he pulled away he smirked as Cuddy looked at him with wide eyes and her mouth apart still in shocked. He continued to watch her frozen until she began to blink, then he smirked.

"Is the stress gone?" He asked her as he leaned on his cane and looked at her with a cocked brow.

Cuddy opened her mouth to answer no but suddenly closed it and smiled. "Yes, actually it is a little." She said surprisingly. "How do you do that?"

"It's easy to distract anyone from what's on their mind when you're as hot and sexy as I am," House stated egotistically and smiled when he saw Cuddy laugh. "Are you relaxed enough to get lunch with your favorite man? Wilson ditched me to eat lunch with his new girlfriend." House pouted.

"I don't know, House," Cuddy joked. "I don't like being second best, you know that. I don't want to be your backup because Wilson isn't allowed out to play."

"Oh trust me Cuddles," He smiled. "When I have to choose who to play with, you are always my number one choice," He wiggled his brows which caused Cuddy to laugh once more.

"Fine," Cuddy smiled. "But only because you're just that good."

* * *

**A/N: Alright there it is, super short right? I apologize I kinda winged it. But so yeah, if you guys have filler ideas I'd really LOVE to hear them!! Hope you liked it! Please review.**

-Jessica


	13. You Need to Relax

**Disclaimer: I do not own House**

**A/N: hehe okay so a special and BIG thanks to **Hughlaurie4ever** for her Rachel and House cute moment and **Nekamille** for her zoo and kidnapping ideas. lol You two are AWESOME!**

**Well this chapter is going to have smut as a treat to all my loyal readers. **Iane Casey** was too busy to write it so my awesome beta** Americanchick** wrote it so we owe her a big thanks also for editing again!!!**

**I'd also like to thank** belladionne** for pointing out a major typo I had hehe. 9 PM is waaay too late for the zoo lol so I fixed now. Thanks!!**

**I hope you all like it! Thanks to all my readers and reviews as usual for making this my most popular story :D Here is your reward hehehe**

_

* * *

_

Cuddy was working late for the fifth time that week. She had less than four weeks till the reunion and she was taking the next day off to go to the zoo with House and Rachel. House had gone home early, upon her request, and agreed to look over Rachel. She made him swear not to touch anymore utensils for music, though she thought the first time was cute and enjoyed it; she did not enjoy having to rewash all the pots and pans.

As she continued to work she found herself starting to doze off, but she forced herself to finish so she could take the next day off. She sighed as she looked over files and donor requests, signing off on most of them. She then looked at a pile next to her lamp and realized she still had a butt load of things to do for the reunion. How could she possibly take the day off? Even though Wilson had agreed to take it off her hands, she felt too bad leaving him to plan _her_ reunion. She just canceled the meeting with the committee for tomorrow, but knew Hilary would still come and try to flirt with Wilson.

She groaned as she picked up her phone to order in a few props for the reunion, maybe she did have too much on her plate. She'd never admit that to Hilary though. The day she admitted defeat to that bleach blonde, cheating, lying, arrogant tramp was the day she would call her mother and admit to every lie she has told since the age of 12. It was going to be one late night.

--

The lights in her house turned on at 11 pm and she walked in tiredly. She had almost driven pass three stop sighs and two stop lights, not to mention how many times she nearly fell asleep at the wheel, she was ready to change into her night gown and crawl next to House to get a well deserved sleep. She'd tell them tomorrow the disappointing news.

As she walked through the hall, she paused at the living room entrance and a smile suddenly appeared on her face. She leaned against the wall and got out her phone to take a picture of the scene before her. House was asleep on the couch, one hand hanging off the couch while the other was resting protectively around Rachel who had her head resting comfortably on his chest. She shot several pictures from different angles and hid her phone. She walked over to the couch and took her daughter, forcefully, out of House's strong grip which caused him to wake up.

"Mmm," He groaned as he woke up and slowly sat up and let Cuddy take a seat next to him. "Did you just get home?" He asked her tiredly as he looked at the time and gave Cuddy a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I have so much work that I didn't finish," She told him regretfully and furrowed her brows. "I won't be able to go to the zoo with you and Rachel tomorrow. I'm sorry, but you can still take Rachel."

Cuddy stood up and headed towards Rachel's room to put her into her little bed. House followed quickly and watched as Cuddy tiredly and lazily put her daughter in bed. Cuddy leaned down and gave her daughter a soft kiss on the forehead and then went out of her boyfriend.

House furrowed his brows. "You really need a break, you know that?" He asked as he took note of the dark bags that had recently begun to form under Cuddy's eyes. "Maybe you should relax a little," He began to massage Cuddy's shoulders.

"You know, if you're trying to get me riled up to have sex you should wait until we get to the bedroom and not in front of Rachel's room." She stated jokily as she felt House's warm lips meet her neck.

House pulled her away from Rachel's door as he closed it behind them, and pushed her up against the wall. Their lips locked as their tongues battled and their clothes were shed. Not wanting to wake Rachel, House pulled Cuddy down the hall until they reached her bedroom. He closed the door behind them before pushing her back against the wall and stared at her hungrily. House wrapped his arms around her more securely and pulled her against his strong, taught body so that she could feel the hard muscles under his shirt and so that the evidence of his arousal was pressed against her thigh. House reached down and grasped the hem of her shirt before pulling it up and over her head to reveal the lacy bra that she had on. The bra was more a scrap of material than anything, and didn't do much to support her cleavage, but had him drooling. Soon he was also out of his shirt and she was running her hands over the muscles and watching as her cold hands made them jump.

Their lips locked again and in a matter of minutes, their clothes had been discarded along with House's cane and he had her in his arms as he pulled her towards the first solid object he could find and pushed her up on it before slowly trailing kisses down her body until he reached her hip. He looked up at her and saw the pure lust in her eyes before dipping his head down and tracing the inside of her thigh with his tongue before inserting it into the hot, wet folds between her legs. She let out a strangled cry at the contact and threaded her fingers through his hair as if to keep him in place.

Eventually he pulled back and looked at her as he pushed her back on the bed and loomed over her while he drank in her beauty. He then leaned over her and took a nipple into his mouth and grinned as she let out a small gasp at the contact. His right hand went up to tease her other breast while his left trailed gently down her side only stopping when it reached the area between her hip and stomach. He pulled back after a few minutes and looked at her flushed face before moving his left hand down to cup her and watching as she bucked into his hand. Inserting a finger in her, he grinned as she gasped and wiggled under him in hopes of more contact. Inserting another finger, he started to pump them in and out of her until she was purring with pleasure.

She was close to climax when he pulled his fingers away and chuckled as she growled at the loss of contact, but was quickly pacified as he pushed into her in one swift move.

They picked up a rhythm quickly, as if they had been doing this for years, as he pounded in and out of her bringing them the most pleasure he could before he felt the tell tale signs of his climax building.

They were soon both covered in sweat as their bodies glided together. Cuddy screamed his name as she climaxed, bringing him with her. It was over all too soon and she contracted around him bringing him over the cliff as well into a shared bliss.

House collapse next to Cuddy as they both tried to catch their breath. Cuddy turned and snuggled into his chest comfortably. House put a possessive arm around Cuddy as she leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss and snuggled back into his chest. They reluctantly closed their eyes to get long awaited sleep.

--

Cuddy groaned as she awoke. She felt someone shaking her and glared as she opened her eyes to find House. She glanced at the clock that read 9 am and moaned remembering that she only had to work half the day and rather sleep in. She took the pillow House no longer occupied and covered her face as she pushed him away weakly.

"Cuddy, wake up and get dressed. Something is wrong with Rachel." House told her which caused her to quickly sit up straight. As she quickly threw on a casual shirt and blue jeans House began to explain, "I put Rachel in the car and out of no where she was just waving her arms crazy and screaming."

Cuddy slipped on her sneakers and quickly ran out into the back seat of the car that was parked on the curb, to see her daughter completely fine. House was sitting in the driver's seat and had started the car. She glared at him, but before she could get out he locked the door and quickly began to drive out of her street. Cuddy looked at him incredulously as her jaw dropped to the ground.

"House, you are unbelievable." She told him angrily. "Stop this car right now," She commanded and was surprised when he did, though it was because of a stop light. She tried to unlock and open the door but soon found out that it was child proof and could not be opened from the inside. "House, stop right now and bring me back home. I need to go to work soon." She told him. "Plus I don't even have a bra or thong on."

House threw something to Cuddy and quickly stated, "There's a bra put it on now in privacy or at the zoo in front of everyone and you don't always wear a thong. You can live without one today."

"I didn't wash my face or brush my teeth." She stated and was quickly responded when House threw her a bag. She opened it and found mouth wash, a tooth brush, tooth paste and faces cleanser. She looked at House in disbelief. "You expect me to do all this in the car?"

House scoffed. "I expect you to put the bra on in the car. I expect you to get cleaned up at the bathroom at the zoo." House smiled. "And there is no getting out of this, I know how to make sure you don't go anywhere Cuddles."

Cuddy sighed angrily, but secretly happy for the little trick he played on her. She reluctantly agreed to his lunacy as she noticed that they were getting closer and closer to the zoo. She then began to pay attention to Rachel who had been giggling at the obvious insanity that unfolded in front of her.

Once they got to the zoo, House hid the keys in one of his pockets and opened Cuddy's door. Before she could do anything, he grabbed his handcuffs and cuffed himself securely to her and she looked at him as if he were insane. He merely smirked as he got Rachel out.

"House, how am I supposed to go to the bathroom?" Cuddy asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

House's smirk grew as he pointed to the bathroom between the men's and women's. "Unisex baby," He stated as he began to pull her towards it. "Now get cleaned up for daddy," He winked.

Cuddy shook her head and glared. "You are truly insane, you know that?" She asked as she began to brush her teeth.

"But that's what makes you love me more, right?" He asked with a mock pout and in response he got Cuddy spitting in the sink. "I told you that you needed a break, now you're getting one."

"Against my will," Cuddy stated spit out the mouth wash. She began to wash her face quickly and took the towel that house had packed to wash her face. "I can't believe you actually kidnapped me. You _kidnapped_ me House. I think you are officially over insanity."

"Oh come on Cuddles, calm down and unfold. Today is a great day, it's sunny and we're at the zoo." House stated as they began to walk out with Rachel. "And come on, admit it, you're happy I kidnapped you." House smiled. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't." He saw her simply smile as she failed to hide it and got his answer. "Come on," He urged her as he gave the tickets to the man at the gate and the trio walked in.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I was soo going to make this chapter much longer but then I had a nutty idea...**

**How about you guys tell me your favorite animals from the zoo and petting zoo hehe**

**I hope you all liked it!! Your reviews are apprciated! :D**

-Jessica


	14. Ah, Sweet Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own House**

**A/N: Well obviously this is super short, but hey its a filler XD haha but how I managed to get about 1800 words to fit on only three pages on word doc has ceased to amaze me XD seriously! I am like wondering how this is even possible?! Usually I can only fit about 500 words oer page and the math just doenst add up XD haha I'm such a math dork! Oh and sorry for taking so long I was stuck on the word AND... in my original version of the FIRST PARAGRAPH! XD haha arent I awesome? hahaha jk**

**Thanks to **Nekamille** yet again cuz the whole zoo idea was hers XD haha Awesome idea Nekamille!**

**Also thanks to the few reviews that submitted animals hehe I used all of them and skipped out on the petting zoo (or at least I think I did) cuz no one really submited those animals lol**

**Thanks to my beta **Americanchick** for reading over this after only like 2 1/2 hours sleep hehe. **

**And a SUPER thanks and a cookie for everyone who reviewed and has supported this story so far :D You guys are just awesome! hope you all like it :D**

_

* * *

_

By the time it was lunch House had still refused to take the cuffs off his girlfriend, albeit Cuddy had finally relaxed and had admitted that she was enjoying herself. When they sat down to eat though, House needed both his hands. He quickly released himself from the cuff and attached it to the table. He received an incredulous look from his prisoner, but she smiled graciously and just ate her salad happily.

As they ate, Cuddy flipped through the pictures they had already taken. She looked at the picture that was taken last, when Rachel had gotten away from them and some how ended up in the Polar Bear exhibit. Cuddy panicked while House took pictures. She was amazed to see that the bear was gentle and when Rachel headed towards the water, the obvious mother bear had turned her away. She was still a bit scared and she almost fainted in relief when she saw one of the employees return her daughter in one piece. When she saw House smile after the horrendous, yet amazing, event she almost slapped him silly.

She then turned to the picture they had taken in front of the blue footed bubi. She smiled as she remembered how amused Rachel was to see them begin to dance. As they approached their habitat, music began to play the birds began to dance. Rachel clapped as she mocked their dance, along with House, and she had successfully gotten a picture. She was forced to dance along afterwards, her situation being attached to House, not that she minded.

House looked up at her with wide eyes as she began to laugh hysterically out of no where. Cuddy smiled as she showed him the picture of them at the monkey exhibit. House saw a banana on the floor of the cage they were in and he began to reach for it, which obviously got the monkeys a little mad. Though they mocked him instead of hurt him. They handed it out to him and when he got his hand close to it they pulled it away quickly. Cuddy asked a passerby to take several pictures and the stranger had gotten a picture of House getting the banana and having a tug-a-war with one of the monkeys.

Cuddy shot him an amused smile and he narrowed his eyes almost threateningly, but she continued to look through the pictures. Her heart melted when she saw the picture of House giving Rachel a stuffed Tiger. He had told Rachel that Tigers were specials types of cats and she reached out for it, wanting to pet it, but she had kept her away. Rachel, upset she couldn't pet the "cat", began to cry and Cuddy glared at House for causing this whole thing. He rolled his eyes and began to pull her somewhere and she was almost upset that she was very tempted to tug on the cuff which would cause him to halt and fall. He had dragged her to a table and cuffed her there while he left off somewhere for ten minutes and when he returned he had an orange stuffed Tiger that had gotten Rachel to stop crying and hold the Tiger caringly. Rachel gave House a hug and Cuddy had secretly gotten, yet another, picture of House being a kind and caring human being.

Cuddy had to turn to the next picture - which had been the picture she started with - before House could see the caring moment and delete it. He released her from the table and reattached himself before he picked up Rachel and gave her to Cuddy. As they began to roam aimlessly, Cuddy saw the reptile exhibit. She began to pull House, with all the power she could, towards it. She felt him stop abruptly and she turned and looked at him questioningly.

"What are you doing?" He asked her inquisitively.

"Going to the reptile house, we haven't been there at all today. Come on." She began to tug urging him to follow. She saw that he wasn't budging and it was her cocked her brow in confusion. "Come on House, what's wrong?" She smirked. "Are you afraid?"

"Are you insane woman," He deflected. "Of course not. I'm not afraid of anything," He stated arrogantly.

"Then come on," She challenged as she began to tug once more. She saw him swallow hard and held in a laugh as he slowly began to follow her lead.

When they stepped in, they felt an immediate controlled heat wave. They looked through the glasses at the slithery creatures that lied behind them. House kept his distance from the snakes, which caused Cuddy's brow to cock suspiciously. She began to look around when she saw a little snake crawling around freely on the ground. She smiled as she passed Rachel to House and bent down to pick it up, which caused House to look at her inquisitively.

"Look what I found," She smiled as stood up with the snake in her hands. It began to slither around on her and she looked down to see House visibly shaking. She smirked at her vengeance. "Would you like to hold it?" She held it close to House's face.

House jumped back with wide eyes. "Cuddy," He scolded. "What about Rachel? It could hurt her," House hid behind the little girl in his arms, metaphorically of course.

"This little thing, nah it can't hurt Rachel," Cuddy stated as she looked at the snake closely before she almost threw it on House. "My friend used to have a bunch of pet snakes and she'd always find at least one of these in her backward every month. They are harmless." She told House, who stood there evidently afraid. "Look I think he wants to meet you," She held in her laughter as she placed the slithering creature on him and took Rachel.

House stared at it in wide eyed as it crawled up his arm. He began to shiver and shake as Cuddy almost fell over laughing. It began to slide into his shirt before he finally screamed. "Get this thing off me!"

Cuddy continued to laugh as she took the snake with one hand off her terrified boyfriend and gently put him on the ground. She smirked as he glared at her. "We're even." She stated as she continued to giggle.

"Oh no, we are not even. You better sleep with one eye open dear." He warned in mock threat. Cuddy simply smiled as they began to leave the habitat.

--

House had finally brought Cuddy back home at 5, but still refused to take the cuffs off her, knowing that she would immediately rush down to the hospital to finish work. He needed to go to the bathroom so he clipped her onto the couch and told her to stay, as if she got walk out with furniture attached to her.

She sighed and took her captivity maturely. She saw her answering machine beeping and had a desperate urge to hear it. It was only a few feet away so she tried to get up and press play. She stood up and reached as far as she could, but noticed that she was about a foot out of luck. She had seen House take a magazine into the bathroom with him, so he was probably going to be a while, thankfully. She looked around for something to reach the bottom. She only saw Rachel sleeping in plain sight.

As she sat down defeated, she felt something under the couch cushion. A smile graced her lips as she found an old newspaper lying under it. She quickly rolled it up and reached for the answering machine once more successfully pressing the play button.

"Hey Lisa, where are you?" She heard Wilson's voice; she lowered down the volume to make sure House didn't hear. "Everyone is here and we all got your memo to reschedule today's meeting. Are you okay? Well call me back." She bit her lip as she thought what the bleach blonde tramp must have said after Wilson told her she was missing.

"Hello Lisa, dear are you alright?" It was now Lillian's voice. "James said that you hadn't showed up to work today and that you weren't answering your phone. Did you mean to send us a memo to cancel today's rescheduling? Well I hope Greg isn't torturing you too much." She ended knowingly. How she managed to know everything like Santa Claus was beyond Cuddy.

She listened to the remaining 7 messages and they were all similar. All asking where in the world she had disappeared to and is she was alright. Some mentioned House, but most just assumed she was calling in sick.

Cuddy saw the telephone lying next to the answering machine and she couldn't help but smile victoriously. She had to be careful, or else all hope would be doomed. With precision of a well skilled surgeon, she put the newspaper behind the phone and pushed it towards her slowly. She then hit it towards her quickly and successfully got to fall in an arm's reach. A grin appeared on her face as she quickly called Wilson.

"Cuddy, are you okay?" Wilson immediately asked when she saw her caller idea. He put her on speaker and placed the phone on the large table.

Cuddy could hear Hilary in the background and rolled her eyes before she realized that he was with the committee at the moment. "Yes I'm fine." Cuddy announced and heard several sighs of relief. "House thought he'd help me 'relax' so kidnapped me and handcuffed me to him all day. I've been at the zoo and just got home." She looked up and gasped as she saw House standing above her with narrowed eyes. How had he gotten there soundlessly? "Wilson!" She called out urgently as House reached down for the phone. "Help me, I'm cuffed to the couch and House is here and—"

"Cuddy, are you still there?" Wilson asked with an amused and concerned expression on his face. "Lisa?" He called out once more before his phone announced that the call had been ended.

"Now Cuddy," House unplugged the phone and approached Cuddy threateningly. "You are being a very bad girl right now." House told her with a small smirk.

Cuddy smiled and giggled as she looked at him. "What are you going to do to me?" She asked with a grin.

She smiled as House gave her a soft and deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Cuddy let out a throaty giggle as House began to play with the hem of her shirt. House was about to release her from the couch when they both heard her cell phone ring. Cuddy smiled almost surprised as House handed her the phone, but it was obvious he wasn't going to let her leave. She picked up her phone and smiled as House continued to kiss her cheek and neck. Cuddy froze and her smile fell as she heard the voice speak.

"Hey Lisa, still remember me, Jake?"

* * *

**A/N: Hehe I am on a Huddy high after listening to my huddy playlist for like a week straight XD i finally changed it!!! **

**Well anyways, who do you think Jake is? Its not super hard XD haha I'm being really obvious and cliche right now**

**Does anyone still have any ideas for fillers or just for within the stories :D I'd love to hear them all!! I'll try to use them all up!! We still have what? Like a month a half before the reunion hehe lets have fun with Huddy! haha all your reviews are very encouraging! :D**

-Jessica


	15. Packed house

**Disclaimer: I do not own House**

**A/N: Alright, in case you guys didnt know, I changed this chapter because of seasonal mistakes. I realized if I made this around Christmas it would interfere BIG time with my plot so I changed it. Sorry for the mistake**

**O/A/N: **

**OMG I'm posting it and I havent even gone to bed yet hehe if my parents knew how late i REALLY stayed up I'd probably be dead right now XD HAHA. Oh and btw, ik some of you will wonder later, but i didn't write smut in here because I dont want to put smut in like every chapter haha, though I'll just tell you, there is more Huddy than I write about in this story XD Oh and for those of you who don't know, I have started to write my own smut XD haha a sample is in my new Christmas One shot Naughty or Nice lol**

**BTW a lot of you guessed right when you said Jake was SUPPOSED to be Cuddy's ex-bf but I'd like to thank **BerMH** for giving me the idea of bringing Cuddy's family in so I decided to change things a bit hehe**

**Hehe I'd like to send a lil shout out to **Nikamille** hehe I think you'll like a certain part of this chapter a thank you for that HILARIOUS dedication in your story XD haha I'm still crackin up about it**

**hehe this is my second attempt at actually beta-ing my own work so if there are alot of mistakes.. SORRY hehe I am still a student, a lot to learn. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Jake," Cuddy greeted a little nervously and tried to push House off gently. She was unsuccessful and he kept going, making Cuddy hold in a deep throaty moan of pleasure as he sucked on her neck hungrily. "I haven't," She let out a ragged breath and cursed House, "heard from you in a while," She breathed and weakly attempted to push House off once more.

"Yeah," Jake sounded a bit confused Cuddy labored breathing. "Are you okay Lisa? You sound… tired."

"I'm alright," She lied as House pushed her down on the couch. She bit her lip to stop herself from making any noise. She sent House a warning glare to get off her, but he ignored it. "What do I owe to this pleasant call?" She attempted to ignore House's advances, but it was hard since House had put her shirt up a bit and began to kiss her stomach lovingly. She used all her will not to purr in pleasure.

"Well I was calling because Julie and the kids missed you at the family reunion this weekend. You promised the girls you'd come and you know how I hate to see my kids disappointed." Cuddy's brother-in-law stated with a hint of sadness for his daughters, who were excited to see their Aunt Lisa after five years.

"Oh damn," Cuddy was able to push House off, temporarily of course, and sit back up. "That was _this_ weekend wasn't it," She bit her lip. She had been so busy with the reunion she had completely forgotten about her family's annual get together every seven years. Her life had gotten so hectic since the last time she had seen her favorite nieces and nephew and felt a tinge of guilt missing one of her only opportunities. "Tell them all that I am so sorry, work has just—"

"I'm sure they'll understand after that," Jake cut her off rudely. "They are used to hearing the work line from their _aunt_; ironically they are supposed to hear it from their mother and she rarely ever brings it up."

Cuddy cleared her throat and tried not to snap at her sister's loving husband. As much as she found Jake extremely annoying, crude, and obnoxious she knew how much her sister loved him and how well he took care of her, so she'd suck it up. Before she could respond she was suddenly pounced upon by House, who had returned from putting Rachel in her room so they could get a little privacy. Cuddy unintentionally let out a squeal and giggled as House began to attack her. She quickly covered her mouth and attempted to glare at House, but somehow couldn't bring herself to.

"Are you alright?" Cuddy was pulled away from House by the loud and some what concerned voice on the phone. "Lisa, is someone trying to hurt you?" Jake asked seriously, oblivious to the couple on the other end.

"No, Jake, I'm fine." She told him as House continued to ravish her by kissing her cheek, down to her neck and so on. Jake began to speak, but Cuddy didn't hear nor did she understand. She was too focused on the man who was moving lower down her body with his hungry lips. "Um, that's great Jake," She attempted to speak normally and quickly added before he could talk, "Hey I'll call you guys tomorrow, I'm a little busy right now. Tell the kids and Julie hello and I miss them. Bye." She quickly hung up.

House laughed against Cuddy's abdomen and looked at her amused. "Had to end the call so early, Cuddles?" He smirked as he continued his way down to the promise land.

Cuddy smirked. "You're gonna pay for that you know?" She challenged as she looked at him in a mixture of mock annoyance and hunger. She wiggled under his touch as he unbuttoned her jeans and she looked down at him with a smile as he looked back at her while sliding them off just enough to show off her wet thong.

"Let's see who'll pay first," He smirked as he came up quickly and gave her a kiss.

Cuddy giggled as House unchained her from the couch and she quickly ran to hide in their bedroom and wait for House expectantly. House smirked and chuckled as he accepted her challenge and headed to the bedroom as quickly as his crippled legs would take him. This should be fun.

--

House stirred in his sleep as he heard the doorbell for the tenth time that morning. It was already eight, but Cuddy was still in bed, a little tired after their night's activity. He was able to turn off the alarm thirty minutes ago before Cuddy could awaken, but his attempt to go back to sleep was foiled when someone rang the doorbell less than ten minutes after he shut off the alarm. He had ignored them at first but they were relentless and he was getting annoyed.

"House," Cuddy groaned as she turned away from him. "Get the door." She commanded tiredly as she at least attempted to continue her sweet dream. "You were up first and you're closer to the door."

With a groan he glared at the back of his girlfriend's head. After being nice to her and letting her have fun the whole day yesterday she repays him by bossing him around. It's like she was his boss! He continued to growl as he stood up from bed in only his boxer and walked towards the door. Something hit him in the back of his head before he could open it and he saw it was a shirt. He looked up towards the bedroom and saw Cuddy smirking at him as she wore her robe.

"I want you to look at least _decent_ when you answer the door." She told him. "What if it's some girl and she sees you without your shirt. She'll try to take you." She teased with a smile as she headed towards the living room to clean the mess they had made the night before.

House rolled his eyes before he threw his T-shirt back towards her. "Then why would I want my shirt?" He retorted and reached once more for the door before he was hit again with his shirt.

"Put it on," He heard her command from the living room.

With a chuckle he held the shirt and began to put it on as he opened the door. He got his head through the hole and saw a group of people at the door; he only vaguely recognized one of them. He cocked his brow at them as he heard Cuddy yell asking who it was.

"Gregory," The woman he vaguely knew approached and gave him a big hug. "I haven't seen you in years." She gave him a body check and looked a little surprised to see that he was there in only boxer, since she saw him put on his shirt just then.

"Hey," He replied in a questioning tone as he continued to stare at them bewildered.

"House I asked who it was," Cuddy repeated as she joined her boyfriend at the door. She turned and looked at the group of people. She gasped and smiled a happy, yet surprised grin at them. "Omigod, what are you guys doing here?" She asked as she went around and hugged them all.

"We just came here to surprise you," Cuddy's favorite niece out of all popped up from her hiding spot behind the whole group. She was greeted by a big smile and welcoming hug. "Hey Aunt Lisa, I missed you too." She smiled as she returned her aunt's loving, warm embrace.

"Camille, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in Asia to finish your high school years," Lisa stated happily surprised.

Camille had convinced her parents to let her move there after two years of begging and they allowed her only if she went to a boarding school of their choosing. They chose a French systematic school, one of the best.

"I'm in Spring break," She smiled, "Though I don't understand how this could be a break if the teachers still give us homework." She frowned remembering that she hadn't started on any of it.

Cuddy suddenly noticed a small, brown Mini Schnauzer on the ground next to her niece. She cooed over it before she picked it up and held it close letting it lick her. "Awe, now who is this cutie?" She continued to snuggle the pup.

"That's Jack," Cuddy's youngest niece answered. "He's our puppy! We got him for Christmas." She grinned widely.

"I suggested the name Chuck, like from Gossip Girl, but I was out voted." Camille rolled her eyes as she took the dog away from Cuddy. Her eyes landed on the man who stood at the door and she gave her aunt a big smile. "Who's he?" She giggled.

Cuddy turned around and saw House staring at them blankly. "That's my," Cuddy blushed, a bit embarrassed about the situation they had caught them in. "Boyfriend," She smiled widely. Her blush got darker as she realized how childish she was acting. She was allowed to have a boyfriend, she didn't need to be embarrassed or shy about it.

"I always knew you had a good taste in men," Camille giggled as she checked out her Aunt's new arm candy. "Does he have a nephew or even better a son?" She smiled, but was responded with an eye roll and scoff from Cuddy.

"House," Cuddy went back to her lover. "This is my family: you remember my mother, that's my father, and my sister Julie, her husband Jake, and their three kids: Camille, Jason, and Nicole." Cuddy introduced him. "Everyone, this is my current booty-call, Dr. Gregory House." She teased.

"Oh," Camille stated, "_This_ is Gregory House," She smiled at Cuddy. "I see what you meant," She giggled as she turned to House. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"She is one of those girls I warned you about," Cuddy told House jokily. "You better watch out because she will try to steal you," She grabbed House's arm in mock protection.

"You're going out with Gregory House?" She heard her father ask disapprovingly and incredulously. He looked a little angry and disappointed at her choice, but he was _trying_ to hide it.

Over the years, whenever she spoke briefly to her father, he'd always ask about her work and usually she'd do nothing but bitch and groan about a certain annoying employee. She understood his confusion and bit of anger. He was probably wondering why his daughter, one who was supposed to be one of the brightest kids in her school years and was even good enough to be the first female Chief of Medicine in PPTH, could be desperate, or stupid, enough to date someone who made her life a living hell.

Cuddy bit her lip as she held onto House a little more urgently. "Yes father," She replied. "He and I are dating and I, personally, am happy about it." She had a smug, know-it-all tone.

House heard the distance in her voice as she called the man 'father' instead of 'dad'. He knew that Cuddy didn't have a close relationship with her father, ever since in college when he had first met her mother, her father was absent meaning he was either just gone for the week they stayed at her house or he had abandoned them. Either way, he understood her not being very close to her father. He heard the recently acquainted man give a grunt and nod, as if he had just given them permission to date, though he didn't really approve.

"Why don't you all come in," Cuddy broke the awkward silence that had fallen upon them after everyone heard the disapproving tone in her father's voice. "How long are you guys planning to stay?"

"Maybe a week, if you'd let us." Julie smiled as she asked for permission to spend some quality time with her sister.

Cuddy smiled back. "Of course you guys can stay a week, but I'm not sure if I have room for _everyone_," She responded a bit sheepish. "There is the queen size bed in the guest room, a fold out couch in the living room, I can take Rachel and move her to my room and there's one more," She suggested.

"Great," Lisa's mother, Lauren smiled. "You're father and I can put up with each other in the guest room, your sister and Jake can take the couch, and the kids have their sleeping bags so they can sleep in Rachel's room." She suggested.

Cuddy smiled at her mother's compromise, she always found a way to organize everything, that's where she got her talent from. "Great I can ask Lucy to move Rachel's crib—" She was interrupted by her mother.

"No, no," Lauren insisted. "We have two strong men here. Well one strong one and one somewhat helpful one. I'm sure your sister will at least be able to help Jake. Give your nanny a day off and we'll take care of Rachel," Lauren offered.

Cuddy smiled appreciatively as she gave her mother a warm hug. "Thanks mom."

"When will it be my turn to get a turn," She heard House whine from behind. "Everyone got a hug, your mom got two and I didn't get one at all this morning." He gave her a pout as he held back a smirk.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and before she respond her voicemail went off, she hadn't even realized the phone was ringing. They must have left it on silent after last night – House didn't like being interrupted during his performances after all. She heard Wilson's voice flow through out the house.

"Hey Cuddy," He began his message. "Just wanted to know if House decided to kidnap you again," He let out a laugh not being able to resist the temptation to mock them. "Sorry we couldn't 'save' you yesterday, I'm sure you two had fun," Cuddy could practically see Wilson smirking. "Oh and don't worry about you're work, it was finished yesterday." He paused. "See you later… Huddy," He teased before quickly hanging up.

Cuddy's father, Michael, looked at House outraged. "You kidnapped my daughter?" He nearly screamed. "Took her away from her job, something she has worked her whole life to achieve? What, do you think that's funny? Was it some kind of weird joke? Did you not care if she'd lose her job?" He approached House, who accepted the challenge more than happily.

Cuddy quickly got between them. "Father, it was my fault," She lied, not wanting to see how badly either of the men would react to each other. "I asked House to pretend like he kidnapped me so I could get a free day off work and spend time with Rachel." She stated.

"Well you do work very hard," Lauren interjected to save her daughter from. "It was very nice of Gregory to take the blame to protect you," She stated clearly to make House sound like a hero to her ex-husband. "Why don't you two get ready for work?" She saw Cuddy send her an appreciative smile as she led House back to their bedroom.

Cuddy closed the door and locked it before she turned to House clearly upset on the turn out of her father and House's meeting. "House," She began as he searched through his bag for clothes to wear. "Please, I'm begging you don't get into any fights with my father. I mean I know he can be over protective and you like that as your job, but he is just looking out for his daughter. So please," She begged. "For me, for Rachel or just to be a nice person, don't do anything to give him a reason to hate you or try to end this,"

House didn't acknowledge her plea but continued to get ready. He heard her sigh as she walked towards the bathroom to get ready herself. He wondered why she was defending her father. It was obvious they weren't close yet she cared about what he thought and how felt about them. Though he could somewhat relate. Even though he hates his late father, if he were still alive he'd tell Cuddy to stay away, though for protective reasons.

After House and Cuddy got ready for work, they had a quick breakfast and Cuddy hugged everyone goodbye. After Cuddy had given Rachel a soft kissed on the forehead, she immediately reached for House. He bit back a smile as he approached the baby and lowered down to look at her in the eyes before narrowing his own. The baby simply smiled at him and giggled before she squeezed his nose. House chuckled, but quickly stopped as he stood up and ruffled what little hair Rachel had.

"See you later, Mowgli," House smiled jokily as Cuddy grabbed his arm and began to guide him out of the house.

House stopped in his tracks and made Cuddy look at him questioningly. "I won't kill your father as long as he doesn't give me reason to," House stated as he diverted his gaze away from Cuddy, whom he knew was smiling. "Only because I know that I'll have to pay when I wanna have fun and because I know you'll have to ask someone else to be your booty-call." He deflected quickly.

Cuddy smiled as she leaned up and gave him a soft kiss. "Thank you," She said before she got into her car.

House smirked as he got in on the passenger side. "You do realize now you owe me."

* * *

**A/N: Hehe lemme ask: Who wants to see Blythe join the story too?? XD haha**

**I did call it Reunion Catastrophe, I never really said there was only ONE reunion haha though I was supposed to save Cuddy's family for if I wanted to make a series out of this reunion thing but hey! Let them join the party now! XD**

**Hehehe I hope you ike that little twist, especially with House's dad lol. Please do tell me what you think =)**

-Jess


	16. Pity

**Disclaimer: I do not own House**

**A/N: Alright! I finally came around to editing this!! Sorry it took so long, I was pretty busy and MW flaked on me for a little, but alls good now hehe. Sorry I couldnt update anything else before school, since I royalled screwed up my sleeping pattern I spent the last two days trying to get it back to normal. Results: FAIL!!! Awe well, at least I have a sleeping mask that works for about four hours hehe. Well I hope you all like this chapter.**

**I would just LOVE to THANK EVERYONE for helping me get 200 reviews!!! I am very flattered and surprised at the turn out of this story, which I majorly hesitated to post in the first place because being me, I am unsure about all my ideas. Thanks everyone! You're all great and your reviews really make this story much more fun to write. :) You all rock!**

**Cam: And always remember. Who is our favorite person?  
Jess: HDJ HDJ HDJ!!!!! (Hugh Downey Jr hehe)**

**oh and one more thing....**

**HAPPY NEW DECADE!  
woo its 2010 ya'll**

_

* * *

_

Cuddy had been at work for only two hours and she already felt exhausted. They had arrived at work at ten that morning and immediately after she parted from House and went to her office, her assistant told her that she had to go up to the conference room for an emergency budget meeting and right after she'd have to see the committee, who were just a few rooms down and following that were several donor meetings that could benefit the hospital greatly, but it also meant she would have to skip lunch. Soon after, she'd have to meet with several doctors for the job as head of Cardiology, since yesterday, without her knowledge, the doctor in charge of Cardiology quit and gave no reason why. She wouldn't have five minutes to rest before she'd have to go down to one of the lecture halls and give a lecture for about an hour. After that lecture the committee was planning to meet up once more before calling it a day and discuss any other business they had to take care of. Cuddy didn't know if she'd have time to even go over some paperwork without having to take them home.

Unfortunately for her, the budget meeting alone took an hour and a half, so she was only in her second meeting and she was ready to call it a day. Hilary was discussing something about DJs and the emcee and a bunch of other details that Cuddy wasn't able to catch since her mind was racing with the all the work she had that day. She wanted to check on House since his patient had crashed and the new symptoms made less sense then it did in the beginning, but she didn't have time for lunch let alone help House solve a case. Not to mention, when she got home she'd have to make sure her father and House stayed at least 50 feet from each other or all hell might go free.

She rested her head in her hands and rubbed her temples as she began to get a headache. This was exactly why she didn't like missing a day of work, the next day everything seems insane and chaotic just because she played hooky once, and it wasn't even her idea. She was pulled away forcefully, though she could have put up more of a fight. An absentminded groan escaped her throat and Cuddy was pulled out of her thoughts.

"Lisa," Hilary snapped at her for the third time, though Cuddy hadn't even heard her the first two times, "Are you even awake?" Her tone was snobbish and annoying as hell, while she placed her hands on her hips.

Cuddy sent her a glare and resisted a low, angry growl. "Of course I'm awake," She snapped. "But I'm wondering why we need all those unnecessary things?" She quickly began to recall Hilary's suggestions. "The waiters are going to be from the restaurant we decided on, as well as the bartender. The lighting and sound crew might as well be one of the people who set it up and why the hell do we _need_ a DJ and emcee if there is going to be a band playing?" She failed at hiding her annoyed tone.

"Well since _you_ failed at finding a band to play, we're going to have to get a DJ and emcee won't we?" Hilary spoke in the superior tone that made Cuddy want to stand up and strangle her, regardless of the consequences, though she was a much better person than that.

"I found a band," Cuddy lied and mentally added that to the list of stressful things she needed to get done. "As for all the other things you say we 'need', I don't understand why. The busboys might as well be the waiters; they can do both jobs surprisingly enough." She snarled sarcastically. "The chief can make the desert, we don't need to hire a caterer and as for decoration crew why can't we just do it? It's easier, it's faster, we know what we want and you won't have to spend another five hundred dollars." She estimated. "I know since you are some diva star," Hilary gasped insulted. "You love to flaunt your money around and waste it, but don't. It's stupid." She criticized simply, but harshly as she let out a sharp breath and moved the locks of curls from her eyes.

Before Hilary could respond angrily, Lillian cut in after thinking about what Cuddy had said. "You know, I think you're right." She told Lisa. "I mean we are paying for this out of our budget and it's tight enough as is, especially in these times. Hilary, your reunion was great and most of it did come from your pocket, but a lot of what you're suggesting is a bit unnecessary and seem like a bit of a hassle." She tried not to point out that Hilary seemed like she was showing off a bit. She turned to Cuddy once more. "Lisa, you obviously have experience dealing with budgets, right?"

Cuddy gave a strained smile as she nodded. "Dr. Wilson and I just got out of a budget meeting next door," She motioned to Wilson, who gave a nod, as she tried to repress a tired sigh when she remembered that that was only the beginning of her long day.

"Well, I vote that Lisa handles our financial plans." Lillian announced and several nods and agreements were heard and seen. "If you don't mind of course," She added quickly giving Cuddy a sympathetic smile.

Cuddy returned it with her own weak one and let out an inaudible breath. "Of course not," She agreed as though she had nothing better to do. She knew, though, that if she admitted she had too many things, Hilary would never let her live it down.

"Great, all in favor say aye," Everyone sounded off, with hesitations from Hilary and her friends. "And all who oppose say Nay," The room was silent. "Alright, the ayes have it. Lisa, you are now in charge of our finances." Lillian stated as if it were a big reward.

"Perfect," Cuddy faked smiled her best so far. Before Hilary or anyone else could say anything, Cuddy checked her watch and stood up abruptly. "Oh shoot, I'm sorry." She suddenly shot out of her chair and began to collect her papers. "I have a _very_ important meeting with a donor in a few minutes. We can pick this up later right? Or Wilson can take notes and I'll review them in my…spare time." Cuddy recommended, but didn't wait for anyone to respond. "Alright, great, see you all later." She smiled as she rushed out quickly and headed for the elevators.

The committee watched Cuddy as she anxiously waited for the elevator while pressing the down button repeatedly. She had accidentally set her alarm wrong on her phone and realized that if she didn't make it downstairs and to her office in the next five minutes she would be late for her meeting with a very rude, but wealthy donor and he did not like to be kept waiting a second. He was a very sharp and punctual man. What's worse was that the elevators were stalling and after waiting thirty seconds Cuddy groaned loudly in frustration and quickly rushed towards the stairs as fast as her high heels would allow her.

Dashing down the steps hastily, Cuddy nearly tripped and ran into people several times. She had to hang on to the railing to make sure she didn't just tumble down the stairs and she was grateful that she ran in the morning or this could be very painful in the end. She sighed when she saw the end of the stairs that led to the lobby and paused for a moment to catch her breath. She saw the donor she was supposed to be meeting with, Mr. Chang, walk in and immediately go towards her office with big, long strides. With another groan she picked up her speed and rushed to his side, greeting him warmly as they both entered her office.

--

After meeting with seven donors, five doctors, and giving her lecture, Cuddy walked to her office tiredly and collapsed on her cushioned couch seat. Her stomach rumbled loudly as she remembered that she still hadn't had a chance to even eat a bite of her lunch. As she stood up, she saw papers scattered over her desk and realized she also had barely started on her paperwork. She couldn't complain though, situations like these were what she was trained for and what she had been preparing for. What she didn't count on, though, was barely getting any sleep because of her boyfriend or not being able to even chew on a piece of bread, but nonetheless she knew the requirements and consequences that followed her job and she had to accept them.

Cuddy had a few moments to herself and she considered getting something to eat, but quickly decided to get work done instead. She forced herself to keep her eyes open and considered getting coffee, but when she glanced at her clock, she decided it was far too late to drink coffee if she wanted to go to sleep at all that night. She was focusing on her work when she was interrupted by her assistant on the telecom.

"Dr. Cuddy," She called. "The reunion committee is here to see you, shall I let them in?"

Cuddy groaned a bit and took out the notes that Wilson had dropped off hours ago, she didn't even get to take a glance at them with her tight schedule. She pressed the button the on the telecom and with her best, energetic voice she allowed them in. The doors opened and she hopped up out of her seat with the file of notes in her hand as they all filed in and stood by the door. She stood there silently waiting for someone to speak.

"Is there anything we need to go over?" She asked a bit hesitantly.

"No, we finished everything earlier; all the notes are with you. We came to see if _you_ needed anything," Lillian told her. Cuddy simply smiled and shook her head. "Great, we're all going out to dinner, care to join us?"

Cuddy would have agreed in a heartbeat, seeing as her stomach was currently grumbling louder than usual, but she still had work so she groaned a bit. "Maybe Wilson won't mind taking my spot again," She had a weak and apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I am just swamped with paperwork today and there might be a few other doctors I need to meet with."

Lillian gave her a nod as everyone began to file out. She looked at Cuddy worriedly, when she saw the distressed look on her face as she let her guard down for a second to turn and walk back to her desk. "You know Lisa," She began, which caused Cuddy to look up at her when she saw down. She had disguised her weariness once more. "If this is too much, especially with your job, we're more than happy to take over some responsibilities." She offered kindly.

Cuddy knew when she needed help and would always accept it when it was direly needed, but she found her pride in the way of that. She wanted to decline all the extra responsibility but her pride had been blown up too much and she knew Hilary would remind her of this anyway and anytime she could, especially with all the promises she had made.

"Its fine," She lied and smiled. "This is what my job is all about and I'm completely trained for this. This is all the excitement and challenge I worked so hard to get." She stated with a sigh. "It's just that my family is in town and I wanna spend me weekend with them instead of working here because I was too lazy to finish my work." She gave a faux look of cool and collectiveness. "But it's all fine, perfect really, just perfect."

Lillian sighed and nodded. "Alright Lisa, well if you need any help. Goodnight." She left reluctantly.

Cuddy's smile immediately dropped as she went back to her work. It'd only been an hour after she started working when House came bursting through her doors with his backpack. He stood in the middle of her office and watched her intently. She gave him a quick smile but kept her attention on her work when she saw that he didn't come in for work. She hadn't realized that it was already eight and she had ignored her stomach's growls of hunger, it was odd though. Usually she could go a whole day without eating lunch, but today was pain stately torturous. It also seemed to growl louder and louder which made it easy for House to hear it.

"Did you skip lunch?" He asked her sternly as he narrowed his eyes, already knowing the answer, but wanting to see if she'd answer him truthfully.

"Yeah," She didn't bother lying, much too busy with work. She had only finished a fraction of her stack and she hoped that if she worked fast enough she'd be able to get home before 11 without work with her.

House noted the bags under her eyes and the look of determination that lit up her blue-gray orbs. "Come on, let's go home." He told her albeit he knew she wouldn't agree.

"Just go home without me," She told him as she kept her eyes unpeeled from the sheet she was reading. "Ask Wilson to drive you home or take my car and I'll ask Wilson to drop me off." She said absentmindedly.

That's all House needed to hear to know that she was really exhausted. She said she'd never let him touch her car again, and she meant that, now she was offering it up oh too willingly. Either she was dead tired or just plain insane. He knew that she wouldn't agree though, no matter how much he tried to convince her. She was almost more stubborn than him, but he still won the contest by at least three yards. So instead of wasting his breath, he decided to take another route. He nodded and agreed to go home before he called for Wilson.

--

The alarm beeped and House's eyes slowly opened. He looked at his clock that read 11 pm and he had a nice three hour nap. As he got off the chair in his office, he stretched and figured Cuddy had to either go home by now or have passed out in her office dead tired. He limped to his window and saw her car still outside so he knew she was passed out.

Before he headed downstairs he went to Wilson's office to pick him up. House had asked him to stay, knowing that he might need a little help with Cuddy's stuff when he left. He wasn't surprised to see Wilson with a certain enemy of his girlfriend, but nonetheless he tore them apart, Hilary followed of course.

When they got to Cuddy's office, House peaked in silently and smirked when he found Cuddy crashed on the couch. She was lying there with her feet on the ground, a file in one hand and a pen in another. She must have fallen asleep right in the middle of work and House couldn't help but chuckle at the moment.

He motioned Wilson in quietly and told him to pack Cuddy's things. After grabbing her keys from her desk, House went to Cuddy's side and took the file and pen gently out of her hands. He tossed them to Wilson who placed it, along with other incomplete files, in Cuddy's brown, leather brief case. House took off his backpack and threw it, along with his cane, to his pack mule, Wilson, telling him to carry it for him. He leaned down carefully, ignoring the pain searing through his leg and placed his arms under Cuddy's legs and under her head to pick her up. As if knowing that House was there, Cuddy's arms wrapped around his neck tightly, not wanting to let go.

"You know," He whispered to Cuddy jokily. "I am getting really tired of carrying you home." Cuddy suddenly began to snuggle into the crook of House's neck, as if she was awake and had heard him. "Though, if you're this close, I don't think I'd mind." He smirked jokily.

As House walked out, he left Wilson with all of the luggage and began to carry Cuddy out, like he had done almost a month ago. Everyone, instead of staring at House in shock, stared in awe as they slowly grew accustomed to House being kind to their boss, albeit it still seemed weird. House ignored all their stares and awes and just went to Cuddy's car. He unlocked it with the key and remote in his mouth but waited for Wilson to come out and open the door for him.

Wilson gave him an irritated look, but complied and opened the door. House gently placed Cuddy in the seat and strapped her seat belt while boy wonder packed the car with their belongings. He gave Wilson an appreciative nod and smirked as he saw Wilson walk towards his new 'girlfriend'. He wanted to mock him, but he didn't know when Cuddy would wake up so he hurriedly got into the driver's side of the car and drove home.

When he had gotten home, he noticed the lights still on and realized that all the adults had waited up for them, the kids were all probably asleep. He unlocked the door and threw their things into the hall next to the door and as he turned around to get Lisa he saw the four adults walking towards the door and giving him quizzical looks. He ignored them and just got Cuddy out of the car.

As he carried her in, Michael looked at House outraged. "What did you do to my daughter?" He boomed angrily as he curled his hands into fist protectively.

"Shh," House silenced him and got an even angrier face. "She fell asleep at work and I took her home, I'm sorry if I committed a crime." He spat at the man a little too loudly.

Cuddy lightly stirred in his arms and as if sensing her father near, her grip around his neck tightened. House took her silent message and walked right passed Michael. Julie and Lauren gave him an appreciative smile as he walked into their bedroom and laid her gently onto the bed. He expected her to slide off easily like in the car, but when he tried to walk away her grip seemed to stick as she urged him down.

House hesitated before he accepted her invitation and lay down next to her. She curled up against his chest with a smile as she seemed to dream more peacefully. House snaked his arms around Cuddy while her arms lowered to his stomach and held him closely to her. He was her prisoner tonight, but he didn't seem to really mind.

--

It was three in the morning when House woke up again. He was getting a little thirsty and saw that Cuddy's grip on his had loosen and she seemed much more relaxed. He gently pulled her arm off him and got out of the bed. He placed a pillow gently in his spot and she snuggled it happily. House took a moment and watched her as she slept before he quietly crept out of the room and into the kitchen for a drink.

When he walked in the lights suddenly switched on and House jumped in shock. Michael was sitting there waiting for him expectantly. House bit back a snarl and a sarcastic remark as he attempted to ignore the old man. He went straight for the cups and tap water, but felt the man's eyes boring holes into the back of his head. House had very low patience and this man was testing it.

"Why are you with her?" Michael finally spoke up. "Do you get special perks for sleeping with your boss?" His tone was cold and fueled the angry fired that burned in House's stomach.

"Because I—" House stopped himself before he revealed his feelings for Cuddy. He hadn't even verbally told her how he really felt and he sure as hell wasn't telling this son of a bitch. "Care about her," He quickly deflected as he diverted his eyes back to his cup.

Michael narrowed his eyes as he looked at House seriously. "Get out of this relationship while you can," He spoke in an almost threatening voice. "She doesn't and will never love you. You're probably just a charity case, she feels bad for crippling you and this is her way of paying karma back so it doesn't bite her in the ass." He turned around as he got ready to go back to his room. "Turn around while you still have pride."

"How would you know," House challenged angrily. Cuddy's father had not only insulted him but her as well, and that he wouldn't stand for. "You were never really in her life and she can't even seem stand you." He criticized truthfully. "You think she has respect for you, but she doesn't. She pities _you_." He let out angrily. "I have only known her for almost half of her life and I know her better than you do, her own father. Don't you notice the distance she keeps between you two? She calls you father not dad, like girls who actually _love_ their fathers."

Michael turned around angrily and was ready to show House who the real man of the family was and House was more than happy to take up the challenge to prove he was the superior one. They were animals ready to fight for dominance. But before the two men could pummel each other to death, they were interrupted by a short, feminine figure.

"Are you two crazy," Julie hissed out angrily. "Do you _want_ Lisa to wake up and find you two fighting?" She looked back and forth and scolded them as if they were her young children. "Either she is going to leave you and probably hate you as well as torture you at work for the rest of your days," She pointed at House before turning to her father, "Or she's going to hate you for ruining her relationship and speak to you _less_ than she already does. Hell, she could do both." Julie added quickly. "You both promised her you'd behave and killing each other isn't exactly what she had in mind."

The group turned around when they heard a tired yawn and saw Cuddy looking at them tiredly with her brow cocked curiously while a smirk graced her lips. They all looked down a bit shyly and Cuddy let out a soft chuckle. She grabbed the glass of water House had in his hand and sipped it before she turned back at everyone with her arms crossed over her chest and waited for one of them to tell her why they were all up and in her kitchen and more importantly, why House and her father up and in her kitchen.

"Did we wake you?" House asked Cuddy dumbly, but she answered anyways.

"Well, it's pretty hard to sleep with Harpy II in here screeching her lungs out," She smiled as she hugged her sister. "Now is anyone going to tell me why the Siren had to wake up and treat you like her adolescent kids?" She eyed them knowingly.

"Fine you caught us," House put his hands up in mock surrender. "We were all," He looked at her sadly. "Getting water," He let out dramatically. "We're sorry and we won't do it again," He smiled when he saw Cuddy begin to giggle at his buffoonery. "Come on. Let's get you back to bed, Sleeping Beauty." He urged her. "Goodnight Julie… Mr. Cuddy." He glared before he led Lisa back to their bedroom by the small of her back.

Julie merely looked at her father disappointedly before she went back to the living room. Michael ignored both looks as he came up with a way to get to know House a little better. A small, mischievous smile appeared on his lips as he went back to bed.

"You promised me you weren't going to kill him," Cuddy spoke normally in her annoyed tone to House in their room. "Yet, I wake up hearing you two yell at each other and see that you are ready to fight to the death."

"I'm sorry," House mumbled, hoping she didn't really hear him.

"I'm not mad at you," She told him. "I know my dad has weird ways of saying he cares, but he does. Sort of. And you," She poked his chest with dominance, "Don't need to rub it in his face that I am not that close to him. What he said were lies what you said was mean but truthful. Both I rather not have you say to each other."

House sighed as he laid down, getting tired of hearing lectures. He saw Cuddy's mouth open to go on, but he quickly pulled her to him and kissed her softly, quickly pacifying her.

"I'll keep my distance," He promised after they pulled apart. "I won't leave your side mommy, I wouldn't want to get lost or hurt." House quickly covered with humor.

"Fine, but you aren't leaving my side with my father here." She rested her head on his chest to sleep. "Goodnight House." She quickly added. "And I definitely don't pity you, or else I would have walked into the house myself."

* * *

**A/N: okay so seriously who wants to see Blythe in the story cuz I am really tempted to put her in hehe**

**Well as I said early, thank you EVERYONE for your amazing and fantastic reviews, you are all too kind :) I really hope this story doesnt disappoint you and I'd love to hear your ideas. Please do tell me what you think, your thoughts are all appriciated. =)**

-Jess


	17. Special surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own House**

**A/N: OMG DONT HATE ME PLEASE!!!! I've been sooooo busy lately! From school with my sister being in town and hanging with her to shopping and having a total make over - seriously it's like a new me, new clothes, no look and i might be getting curls cross your fingers!!! So I am soooo soooo sooo SOOOOO SORRY everyone!!!!! Can you ever find it in ur hearts to forgive me? :3 I'm sure after this chapter you will :D I have a special surprise lolol I hope you all like it**

**Oh and I'm sure not alot of u wanted to go back back and read the last A/N but I just want to ONCE AGAIN thank EVERYONE for reviewing!!! I hit the 200 review mark and I NEVER htought I'd ever make it that high. Everyone has been so kind and encouraging and I am just so thankful and I luv you all and well thank you so much for reading and reviewing and keeping this story going. This story isn't going to be super long (like 50 chapters...i think) but its not quite over yet so thank you all so much!**

**Cam: And always remember. Who is our favorite person?  
Jess: HDJ HDJ HDJ!!!!! (Hugh Downey Jr hehe) - combination of the AMAZING hugh laurie and HOT robery downey Jr**

_

* * *

_

As the sun rose with a new beautiful day, Cuddy's morning wasn't going to turn out that dandy. It was only 6 am, she had half an hour left to get some peaceful rest, but instead, she jumped out of bed and rushed to her bathroom. House lay in bed, his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. He's been up for several hours just waiting for his girlfriend to do what she just did.

He got up and leaned against the door to the bathroom as he watched Lisa. He watched as she leaned over the toilet and puked anything and everything she had in her stomach. House waited until she turned and looked at him in disgruntment. He saw her eyes red rimmed and tearing up from the violent vomiting.

"What you're looking for is in the drawer on the right." He told her knowingly with a nod that motioned towards the drawer next to her. "I'll shut off the coffee machine, you can't have any caffeine." House limped off without a response.

Cuddy watched as House left and looked at the drawer he told her about. She slowly opened it and found a brown folder that looked like it came from the hospital. She took a deep breath before she turned back towards the toilet and threw up again as the scent of coffee flowed back into the room through the open door.

House limped towards the kitchen to tell whoever was down there to throw out that coffee. He saw Cuddy's mom standing at the island table with a cup in her hand as she smiled and laughed. Lauren spotted him and smiled at him, which he returned. As he walked into the kitchen, he turned and stood in shock at the person in the kitchen with Mrs. Cuddy.

"House!" Cuddy rushed in with a paper in her hand and ignored everyone but House. "Did you know--?" She paused when she saw he wasn't even looking at her. She turned to see what her boyfriend was looking at and quickly shut up.

"Hello Lisa, long time no see," The other woman greeted her with a smile. "Would you like some coffee?" She offered kindly as she motioned a green mug towards her.

"Um, no thank you." Cuddy tried to hold down her stomach as she smelt a wisp of the coffee. "I can't have any, but it's good to see you too Mrs. House." She gave a nervous smile. She turned to House and whispered, "House, we need to speak in private."

"Mom, what are you doing here?" House ignored Cuddy. "How did you even know I was here?" His attention was turned to Michael who walked in tiredly. He sent him a deathly glare. "You low son of a bitch."

Michael looked at him curiously. "What are you talking about?" He turned to Blythe and then turned to House. He noticed the family resemblance and concluded that she was his mother. "Oh you must be Mrs. House; it's a pleasure to meet you." He took a polite step forward and shook her hand.

"Don't act like you don't know what's going on," House darkened his glare. "What? Did you think you can invite my mom over, try to find some flaw to get me to end this thing between Cuddy and me, so you can push some Jewish lawyer on your daughter?"

"Actually," Lauren stepped in before this situation could get any worse. "I invited your mother and she arrived just a few minutes, I'm sure I can find a place to help her get situated for the time being." She smiled as she looked around at everyone before turning back to House. "I thought since you have a high chance of being my future son-in-law we should meet the woman who had the pleasure of raising you."

"Mother!" Lisa scolded as she blushed at her mother's subtle hints.

"What? I'm not pressuring, I'm just saying that he has a better chance than anyone else since you have been chasing him since--." Lauren blurted.

"I have not been chasing him!" Lisa blush several shades of red as her mother carelessly let out one of her deepest secrets.

"And what did you mean by flaws Gregory?" Blythe cocked her brow curiously at her son. "Are you saying that you think I have some horrible flaw that could end your love life? If so I'm so sorry that I'm not perfect."

"Of course not, mom. I didn't mean that at all." House quickly answered as he furrowed his brows ruefully.

"Gregory, I know when you're lying and I taught you better than that." Blythe scolded him. "And why don't you listen to your girlfriend? She asked to speak to you privately and you ignored her, now go into private and talk to her like she asked so nicely." She lectured.

"Yes, mom," House responded embarrassedly as he lowered his head.

"Thank you, Mrs. House," Cuddy tried not to laugh as she looked at House mortified at his mother's obvious dominance over him. "But I guess it could wait how about I make some breakfast first?" She smiled as she headed towards the fridge. She placed the papers in her pocket before she began to cook.

As House and Cuddy cooked breakfast the elders decided to wake everyone else up for a good, old fashion family breakfast. Lisa smiled as she made the table and watched her annoyed and tired nieces and nephew walk into the room while glaring. Their expression changed when they, along with everyone else, saw the big breakfast the happy couple had created, though it was mostly House's doing. He made hash browns, sausages, beacon, eggs, toast, pancakes; the whole big shebang.

Everyone smiled as they sat down to eat. Cuddy got up to get everyone cups and orange juice, along with some milk, and Camille happily got up to help her. As they walked back to the table with cups and beverages, Camille found a paper on the ground and picked it up. When she set down what she was carrying, she opened the folded paper to see who it belong to.

"Aunt Lisa," She called as she walked to her seat to join everyone else to eat. "I think you dropped something," She skimmed through the obviously important paper and gasped as her jaw dropped.

Lisa turned around and saw what her niece was holding. She searched her pocket and quickly pulled Camille away from the table and into the living room before she blurted out something she wasn't quite ready to announce to her whole family. Everyone else seemed too busy with their breakfast to notice, but Julie saw her daughter and sister missing and followed the two to her makeshift bedroom.

"Camille, please stay calm," Cuddy asked as she took the paper from her niece and hid it back in her pocket. She saw Camille just standing there with her mouth hanging open in pure and utter shock. "Camille, sweetie, are you okay?" She asked cautiously.

"Aunt Lisa," She breathed out in disbelief. "You're pregnant?"

* * *

**A/N: I am uberly sorry it's so short!!!! Obviously I have writer's block plus I didn't have much time to write this. Soooo sorry!!! I hope you all still liked it.****=)**

**Hehe so who saw that coming? (other than the people i told and before this chapter) LOLOLOL it's not random at all and Ik what you're thinking "Cuddy's old and they didnt do it that often" weeeeeeell House and Cuddy do it more than I write about XD hahahaha though I need to write about SOME of those times LOL and I will don't worry**

**Thank you again to everyone who is reading and I just LOVE hearing you're thoughts so please to review**

-Jess


	18. If Only

**Disclaimer: I do not own House**

**A/N: Okay, I'm sure several of you already read this, but I just realized that it might be a little confusing because I posted this chapter before I took down my author's note so I'm just reposting this so no one gets confused and if anyone posted chapters to stories I red, or tried to send my a PM sorry for not responding I just looked at my alert settings and somehow they all got disabled, I was sooo annoyed, but I'll try to catch up to anything I can. Sorry**

**Hey guys, OMG i know I took FOREVER to write but I didnt have the computer for a week, my mom took with her to hawaii and then I just couldnt write it cuz now me, my sister AND my mom are fighting over the computer LOL but I will post as often as I can I promise!**

**Well to show how sorry I am, I put a small amount of smut here, and you can thank Iane Casey for writing it because when I tried to write it my parents were in the room so... yea you see why that didnt work out so well. LOL well I hope ya'll can forgive me :( I am sooo sorry!!!!!**

**Iane Casey also edited this cuz she saw some flaws so yea, hope you all like it!!**

**Cam: And always remember. Who is our favorite person?  
Jess: HDJ HDJ HDJ!!!!! (Hugh Downey Jr hehe) - combination of the AMAZING hugh laurie and HOT robery downey Jr**

_

* * *

_

Lisa was about to calm her niece down when she heard a glass shatter behind her. She turned around and found her sister looking at her in disbelief with her mouth hanging wide open. Behind her, Cuddy saw House limping towards the trio with an amused smirk.

"This is a fun way to tell your family isn't it?" House joked. He was able to hear Camille's exclamation and the dish breaking from the other room. He wasn't sure if anyone else heard though.

"Hey are you four just going to stand around or are you going to eat?" Lauren asked as she walked in and saw the dish on the floor. "Oh don't fuss over a broken dish, I can clean it later. Let's get food in your stomachs so Greg and Lisa can go to work." She urged them all. That answered House's question.

"Alright, mother," Lisa nodded and looked at her niece and sister, silently asking them to keep quiet until they are all in private. They responded in the same silence and agreed.

They all walked back to the dining room where everyone else seemed to be completely oblivious. Michael was walking back from the bathroom, with a newspaper under his arm, so it's safe to assume he heard nothing. The quintet set down around the table and the conversation erupted, though Michael and House stayed silent. Once the adult's conversation died down a bit Nicole looked at her aunt from across the table.

"Aunt Lisa," Nicole called to her aunt with a shy, cute pout that usually melted Cuddy's heart and assured Nicole that she would get whatever her heart desired.

"Yes, sweetie," Cuddy turned her attention a bit timid of the young girl's power over her.

"Can you have a baby girl? I want a baby girl cousin." She stated rather loudly. "Camille won't play dolly with me anymore and you'd be my favorite-its aunt ever!" She suddenly exclaimed.

With that statement, Michael spit out his drink, House struggled not to roll on the floor laughing, and Lisa blushed, while both her and her sister looked at her in shock. Nicole was completely oblivious to what was going through the adults' minds and continued to smile at her bold statement and waited for a response.

"Nicole sweetheart," Julie quickly came to her sister's aid, "Aunt Lisa needs to get married first and get pregnant before she has a child. Now why don't you finish your food," She quickly stuffed a spoon full of eggs in her daughter's mouth.

"Yes Nicole, you have to wait until Aunt Lisa is finished dating random men and marries a nice, Jewish lawyer." Michael let out while glaring at House threateningly.

"What's wrong with her marry Gregory?" Lauren immediately intervened before anyone else could get the chance. "He obviously cares about Lisa, he has a good stable job as a doctor, and he's as cute as a button." Lauren stated pinching his cheeks - she wanted the complete opposite for Lisa as Michael wanted.

"Lisa, I think your mom is hitting on me too," House whispered to his lover. "First you, then Hilary, next your teacher and now your mother, I guess it's true. You need a woman to get women." He joked half heartedly, but Michael didn't take it that way.

"Hilary," He asked angrily and jumped out of his seat. "You flirted with Hilary?" He boomed loudly. "You see this? How do we know he won't just cheat or leave you for some someone like Hilary? He's just going to end up hurting Lisa. Do you really want that for her?"

"Excuse me," Blythe took her turn and quickly stood up. "My son would never cheat on a woman, he respects them." She defended her baby boy. "He may not act like it, but he respects them completely and has never – and would never – cheat or hurt anyone, especially someone he cares dearly about like Lisa."

"Really, well maybe that boy of yours isn't as well raised as you think, since he did kidnap my daughter yesterday. Maybe you should work on your parenting a little." Michael criticized harshly, but House took it worse than Blythe and Lisa knew it.

"Well, I think I'm going to be late if we don't go now." Cuddy quickly broke up the small fight that she knew was about to erupt. "Come on House, let's get ready." She urged House to come with her to the bedroom.

With steam practically blowing out of his ears, Cuddy had to push him towards the room. He didn't want to take out his rage on his innocent girlfriend so he kept quiet while they both changed for work—well, while _she _got changed for work. House only got as far as pulling down his plaid pajama pants. While looking for an outfit only in her lingerie, Cuddy realized how tense House was and decided to try to help him calm down. She looked at him quickly before turning back to her closet and again back at him. She walked towards the door and locked it, surprised that he didn't even look at her.

"House," she called out, but got a simple grunt in return. "House," She cried for his attention once more. When he finally looked up, no matter how irritated he looked at her, she accepted it. "If you're upset – we're already going to be late – we could be a few minutes later." She seductively spoke, her hands going up his tensed arms when she reached him and sat beside him on the bed.

"Cuddy, what are you doing?" House's voice asked with his head still lowered.

Cuddy resisted rolling her eyes at that but her brows frowned when he wasn't on to her trying to seduce him. It meant he was just THAT mad at what happened. And this made Cuddy all the more determined to make him relax.

Cupping his cheek, she pulled his face so her lips could mesh with his. He was hesitant and tensed, she could tell. He pulled away and leant his forehead to hers, breathing her in, and her scent calming him faster than he could have, were he alone.

"We're going to be late," House said, evidently more relaxed now as he nuzzled her neck, not kissing her, just reveling in her presence.

Cuddy smiled small at that statement. She ran her fingers through his hair then brought him up to kiss her. "We're late already anyway," she told him, their lips a breath apart. She wanted to tease him about actually saying they were about to be late but she didn't want to spoil anything.

"I can't believe you're actually asking for a quickie," House whispered when she carefully pushed him down on the bed. Cuddy grinned but continued to kiss him, her tongue gliding with his tenderly.

House's hands gripped her waist gently, his fingers thumping softly against her flesh. She was only in her bra and lacy red thong and she was a vision.

House kept his eyes close as he felt how she felt in his hands, above him, straddling him. He slid his hands gently down to her lower abdomen, making her gasp at how tender he's being. They were having a child together and that… scared and excited the life out of him. They kept fondling and kissing for a while until Cuddy spoke up.

"This was supposed to be a quickie," she whispered against his ear, feeling herself getting even more aroused as she grounded her hips against his in a very tempestuous manner. She was breathless though that he paid attention to her abdomen. She wasn't showing yet at all. And knowing that House was very much feeling to see if she was showing already made her heart flutter. But they had to speed this up a bit if they wanted to get to work. There's a lot of time to make slow, passionate love.

Cuddy stood up and took off her thong and was about to straddle him but House had other plans in mind. He carefully pinned her under him and held her hips still as he spread her legs apart and he snuggled himself between her thighs. After easing his boxers down and his shaft sprung free, Cuddy unhooked her bra and she pulled his head towards her, kissing him fiercely. House made sure he wasn't squishing her under his weight, afraid that he might harm her and their unborn child. House somewhat took his time with foreplay, wanting to make sure she was very wet before he entered, not wanting to hurt her. Cuddy had to tell him in controlled moans and groans that she was ready and that they didn't have much time. House entered her then, holding her hands in his as he covered her mouth with his, swallowing her moans of delight and pleasure, not wanting her damned father to come break down their bedroom door in a rage in hearing his daughter moaning his name.

House slowly drew in and out of her, his pelvis moving in a sinuous rhythm. Cuddy held onto his shoulders as she angled her hips and met his thrusts, her mouth still glued to his, knowing that she might get very loud. And like him, she didn't want her father to kill House. Fathers.

Their bodies collided against each other, desperate for release, Cuddy once biting House's lower lip a little too hard when he hit a spot inside her that made her bite hard and then release a moan, his mouth swallowing her cry.

House pushed in and pulled out of her harder and faster until he felt her walls clamping down on him. He continued plowing in and out of her until Cuddy released a muffled cry onto House's neck, needing air to be able to breathe as her orgasm washed over her and release her cry. Not being able to handle the pressure building in his loins from the way Cuddy's velvet walls squeezed him, he exploded inside her, giving last few thrusts to prolong her pleasure as he spilled his seed inside her.

After lying in bed for several moments, with the silence surrounding them, they finally got up and decided to get ready for work. Cuddy couldn't help but watch House as he got dressed and he smiled back at her, knowing what was going through her mind. It's not every morning they could start out so…strange. But House wouldn't mind starting this way every morning, if only.

* * *

**A/N: Okay yea I didnt know how to end it so sorry!!! I hope you all like it. The next chapter should be 100x better! It will start from about the time House and Cuddy leaves the house. I hope you all like it and I did a little foreshadowing, tell me if you can see what it might be. And please review!**

**Oh! Can you guys give me some filler ideas? I wanna stall before the Reunion so PLEASE tell me some ideas. I'll try to use them all!!**

**Oh and if you want me to update a certain story soon, go on my page and vote, which ever story has the most votes will be updated next!! :)**

-Jess


	19. Busted

**Disclaimer: I do not own House**

**A/N: OMG so sorry it took me so long to update but hey, I'm getting better at it aren't I? I knew this was going to win the poll, I just had a deep gut feeling that you guys were going to vote. LOL very nice job btw. It was a VERY and I mean EXTREMELY close vote. Haha I couldnt help but laugh a little. HWGA was just ONE vote behind you and before that it was tied with Emergency Page, after I posted though it went two points ahead LOL. Anyways, I cleared the results and the voting is restarting. So, well if you want this to get updated first, after I updatd my two other active stories, you better vote. LOL. This chapter is going to be a lil important for the future of the story so I hope you all like it! And again please I am open to all filler ideas.**

**Cam: And always remember. Who is our favorite person?  
Jess: HDJ HDJ HDJ!!!!! (Hugh Downey Jr hehe) - combination of the AMAZING hugh laurie and HOT robery downey Jr**

_

* * *

_

After their quick morning delight, House and Cuddy struggled to wipe off the smiles on their faces as they got ready for work. Neither of them really thought they'd ever get so far and with _their_ baby on the way they were getting so much farther than either of them dreamed about. Yet the both couldn't be happier with the sudden and surprising situation.

They gave their quick goodbyes, but not without noticing the look that a few family members gave them. Apparently, they weren't as quiet as they hoped. After quickly avoiding another fight, Cuddy rushed to the driver seat and rushed them to work.

"Good morning, Huddy," Wilson teased as they both entered the hospital and signed in together. "I see that House's bad influence over power yours." He told Cuddy as he checked his watch. 30 minutes late, but then again, they were also were several hours early for House. "Though, it isn't as bad as being whipped." He couldn't contain himself.

"You're about to get whipped," House threatened as he held up his cane to his annoying friend. "Either drop the subject or drop dead, at my hand." He narrowed his eyes and Wilson quickly took one step back towards Cuddy, though she wasn't going to help him either.

"See you later," Cuddy gave House a quick kiss on the cheek - completely ignoring the fight that was about to burst out in front of her - what's the use of hiding their relationship at this point? "Be good," She pointed a finger at him before turning to Wilson. "And you don't die, or at least not in the hospital." She warned them both before turning away and going to her office.

"I see who wears the pants in your relationship," Wilson smiled, but saw that House immediately began towards the elevator. He rushed by his side.

"I wouldn't get in if I were you; it only takes a few seconds to die of head trauma." House informed his naive friend as he held up his cane once more, still extremely irritated.

"I'm just teasing you, sorry." Wilson apologized sincerely. "Really, I'm happy for you guys, finally getting together, it's really what you both needed." He smiled. "But you still haven't really told me how it all played out." He stated, as if looking for juicy gossip.

"I'm sorry I thought we were men, not women." House responded as they stepped out of the elevator. "Women chitchat about how they hooked their men and men go to the bar get drunk, and it all falls out." He stereotyped while his friend followed him into his office.

"Oh come on House, I know you want to brag about how you bagged the big boss that half the men in the hospital want to screw." Wilson stated, but immediately got a threatening glare from his jealous friend. "I'm not one of them," He quickly put his hands up defensively. "I'm just her friend."

"Why are you so curious? You want to try to get a piece of that if she leaves me." House narrowed his eyes at his alleged best friend suspiciously. Green really wasn't his color.

"No, you have my word." Wilson put his right hand over his heart and his left hand up in the air. "Scout's honor," He said with a big, almost begging grin.

"You were never a scout," House countered, but Wilson was right. He did have bragging rights. "So, you really want to know what happened. How I sacked the boss?" Wilson sat in the seat in front of House's desk eagerly waiting to hear the story. "She hired me as her fake boyfriend – like from Pretty Woman, expect I'm much sexier than Julia Roberts – and well, just follow the plot line." House shrugged, as if it was completely casual for this to happen.

"Ohmigod," Wilson looked at him with wide eyes. "You were Cuddy's prostitute?" He couldn't help but laugh a bit at the ironic thought. He always thought Cuddy would be House's if he ever got desperate enough, but never the other way around.

"Thanks Wilson that just made it seem so much more romantic than it already wasn't," He stated sarcastically. "Now you know and if you tell anyone I told you – even Cuddy – she and I will both personally chop your balls off." He threatened menacingly.

"When have I ever done something so stupid?" Wilson asked, but before House could answer his pager went off. "Oh, hey I gotta take this. I'll see you later House." He ran out and left his friend staring after him in puzzlement.

--

It was during lunch when House and his lover reunited. Though, when he and came and sat down next to her, she didn't have the shining expression he expected to be greeted by. She looked at him with an anxious frown as she bit her lips and furrowed her brows obviously not happy. He felt the inside of his lower lip swell just watching her.

"What's wrong?" He finally asked after suffering her silence. Either he did something wrong or she did and either way he was going to get an earful and he knew if he asked her about it before she had to blow, the sentence would be shortened.

"You and I have been summoned," Cuddy choked up after a moment. "By the board to discuss our relationship terms and how everything is going to be handled." She spoke with an almost shaky voice, as if they'd kill her for telling the truth.

"What? Why? Why now and when?" House asked, knowing how much Cuddy loved her job and he didn't want to get her fired from doing something she clearly loved.

"This afternoon at 3, you _have_ to be there, and now because at first they thought it was just rumors circulating that we were dating, but I kissed you on the cheek this morning and…" She trailed off letting him fill in whatever blanks needed so.

"A kiss on the cheek," He repeated in disbelief. "For crying out loud, I groped you in my office once and I carried you home twice and they summon us because of a kiss on the cheek? This is unbelievable. Those son of a bitches just want a reason to fire me." House began to rant.

"House, stop it!" Cuddy finally snapped, shutting him up before he could go on. "No matter their reason for summoning us _now_ it's done and you need to try to do some damage control." She instructed him. "I _need_ you to be perfectly good House, please for the next 3 hours no trouble. When they talk to us don't you dare try to be snarky, clever or your usual jack ass persona, try to be a decent person so they at least _believe_ that this is a good thing for both you and the hospital," Their eyes met and Cuddy furrowed her brows more seriously. "And under any circumstances, don't you _dare_ get either of us fired or even _close_ to being fired. Understood?" Her voice was filled with doubt, but a small smile appeared on her face when she saw House nod slowly before turning to eat his lunch.

--

Time seemed to fly and every meeting Cuddy had seemed to last mere seconds, though she found herself zoned out while the other person talked, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with it. Her eyes flicked from the time to the document in front of her as 3 pm neared closer and closer – now mere minutes away. She watched as the big hand made it to the 12 and the little hand rested perfectly atop the 3. She carefully put her pen down and took a deep breath before standing up cautiously, as if her dear life depended on it, and made her way hastily up to the board room.

When Cuddy entered, she was pleasantly surprised to see House there waiting with the board members, and to top it he looked professional. He changed his casual shirt and jeans to professional pants, dress shirt and even a neck tie. He was even voluntarily wearing his lab coat and his face was freshly shaven. Cuddy was struck speechless at his remarkable change in mere 3 hours and couldn't help but think about how incredibly handsome he looked, though she missed the rouge stubble that decorated his face.

House stood up when he heard Cuddy come in and offered a seat, continuing to astonish her as he tried to keep up a good boy act. She declined the seat and remained standing, and so did he, right by her side. He observed Cuddy as her tense muscles seem to loosen and her defensive posture slouch slightly with ease and relaxation.

"Thank you for coming in such short notice Dr. House and Dr. Cuddy," Welker greeted them firstly with a curt nod before crossing his hands together more seriously. "Now it has come to our attention that you two have started an intimate and romantic relationship." He stated. "Is there any denial of this?"

"No," Cuddy stated firmly, "Dr. House and I have engaged in a romantic relationship," She confirmed. "Since the Masquerade Gala we have been in a very intimate and sexual relationship," She further more specified with a hint of pleasure in her tone of voice.

"I see," Welker went on as he spoke for all the board members. "Well Dr. Cuddy I'm sure you know that we have a very strict no interwork relationships, especially not a employee-employer relationship." He spoke grimly. "Plus, with Dr. House's history it doesn't look too good for you two. I'm sorry to say but we're going to have to let one of you go."

House cleared his throat and was about to speak, ready to quit on the spot knowing that there was always and a hospital requesting him, he could easily find a new job within the next week. Though, he wouldn't know how long the job would last before he'd have to look for a new one, hopefully, more than a month. But before he could speak up, Cuddy quickly took the floor and control of the situation they were placed in.

"No," She told him as she took her stand firmly. "You are either going to let _both_ of us go or neither." She bluffed. "Dr. House is a world renowned diagnostician and is always in high demand and I brought this hospital from being number fifteen the being in the top three. Any hospital is more than willing to hire both Dr. House and I and keep our relationship out of it. In fact, we already have three hospitals requesting us."

Cuddy kept her best poker face as she spoke. It was true they already had requests but she wasn't really willing to lose this job. When the board members sat silent, completely stupefied by Cuddy's bluff, they all mentally contemplated what they should do. It was obvious that, albeit House was a big liability, he and Cuddy were their greatest assets. Cuddy decided to take this opportunity to defend both her and House.

"Dr. House and I are completely capable of keeping our professional and personal lives very separate. He and I have been dating for almost three months and nothing has changed as work." She took a confident breath. "Wait, there has been one change," She quickly corrected herself. "Dr. House has been actually working. He now does all his Clinic Duty, you can check the log that I assign a trustworthy nurse to do, and there have been less lawsuits against him. He is starting to listen to a _few_ ethnic codes and, well as you can see today, he has an aurora of professionalism."

The board members turned to each other for a moment and nodded. "Dr. Cuddy, do you and Dr. House find waiting outside for a moment?" Welker asked politely.

With a nod, Cuddy and House exited and Cuddy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. House smirked as he looked at her. "How many times did you practice that before you came here?" He asked jokily.

Cuddy smiled, still trying to catch her breath, and looked at him seriously. "At least 50 times in my personal bathroom," She couldn't help but laugh with House. "And how long did it take you to clean up like you did?" She couldn't help but straighten his jacket and fix his tie a bit.

"About an 30 minutes," House responded honestly. "That's the great think about having a mother back home. She can come in seconds with clothes and everything you need to pull of anything." He gave her a lopsided smile.

"Your mother is so kind, she has to have a lot of patience to deal with you." Cuddy joked.

"My mother," House asked. "No, she went with your sister to the park. She and your daddy were about to have their own UFC in the living room._ Your_ mom is the one that came down here."

Before they could finish their little conversation they were both called back into the board room to hear the verdict of the meeting. House and Cuddy both stood proudly in front of the esteem board members. House saw Cuddy tense back up, and held her hand tightly for comfort out of the members' sight.

"Well, Dr. Cuddy, Dr. House, with careful consideration we have decided," Welkins hesitated a bit. He didn't really like House and has been looking for any reason to get him fired, but after today his mind shifted gears a bit. "As long as there are no ethnic violations with your dating, we won't have to fire either of you." He informed them. Cuddy tried hard not to smile, scream and jump into House's arms happily. "But we will be keeping an eye on you two." They both nodded understandingly. "Meeting adjured."

House and Cuddy stayed behind until they saw all the board members out of sight. Cuddy bit her lip and began to breathe before she turned to House with a grin and jumped into his open arms joyously. House leaned against the table as Cuddy gave him a big embrace and a soft kiss on the lips.

"I can't believe we pulled it off," She slumped in one of the chairs. "We really know how to pull off miracles don't we."

"Come on, you may think you're their puppet but they practically jump throw hoops for you. Hell I think they'd actually do it if you told them to and threatened to quit." He told her knowingly. "Now come on, I have to change before someone actually sees me in these stupid clothes."

Cuddy stood up obediently; too happy to care about anything House had to say. They were able to dodge a big bullet and nothing could bring her down from this high. Not House, not her father, hell not even Hilary or all the work she knew she had to catch up on. Today was her lucky day and no one was ruining it.

--

Wilson laughed as he enjoyed his dinner "meeting" with Hilary. They toasted their wine glasses and took a sip as they enjoyed each other's company. They'd been doing this every night for the last two weeks, since Hilary confided in him that her husband and she were in the middle of a divorce and a vicious child custody battle. Wilson was her shoulder to cry on and they grew a small kinship.

"I'm completely serious," Hilary laughed. "I was a virgin until my 20th birthday." She repeated as Wilson continued to laugh uncontrollably. How she was able to be so honest with him was beyond her. "Stop laughing." She joined him.

"Okay, sorry I know something that's even crazier than that." Wilson began to calm down. He set his glass, down as he leaned forward half drunk from all the wine they consumed in the short amount of time. "You know Lisa and Greg," He paused for a second. "The only reason they are going out is because Cuddy was desperate and hired him to be her boyfriend." He laughed. "He's Julia Roberts and Cuddy's Richard Gere from Pretty Woman."

Hilary, how was completely sober, looked at Wilson in amazement. Lisa Cuddy hired her boyfriend. They were never really together. A wicked, lopsided smile appeared on her face as Wilson continued to laugh at the information he just gave out.

"Lisa Cuddy, you are so busted."

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh, did you guys see that coming? I know a like three or four people did cuz I told them through IM but yeah LOL. I hope you all liked this little twisted chapter. Sadly, this story is coming to a slow end. It'll probably have another 5 chapters, not sure yet but I know it isn't going to make it to 50, Sorry everyong!!**

**Again, please do give me some filler ideas. I'd love to hear all your requests before the story has to come to a climax, resolution and inevitably an end.**

**Please do review, I'd love to hear all your ideas. Oh and if any of you wanna chat or email me you can go on my page and see my different chat users and emails. FYI, though, I use my yahoo the most. **

-Jess


	20. Rabbit

**Disclaimer: I do not own House**

**A/N: WOW guys! I'm a little shocked and also a little disappointed. This story used to be number 1 for the first to get updated but you guys lost by 4 points - would have been 6 if two people hadn't had voted for this. You lost to my new story Emergency Page which, well didnt really shock me since barely any of you guys are really voting. Right now you are dead last with only ONE vote for what to update first next time. Come on guys, you used to be number 1 and I think you still can be! You guys just gotta go and vote. **

**I stayed up extra late to write this chapter and I added ANOTHER twist lol and sadly this story is coming to its end. Well I hope you all like this and I hope some of you are still reading. Self-beta-ed

* * *

**

"How many weeks along are you?" Julie whisper-asked her sister as she and her daughter sat alone with Lisa in the dark of her guest bathroom floor with three candles lit in front of each woman for light.

House was in the bedroom, long since was asleep like everyone else in the house which gave the three girls time to sneak out of their beds and meet up abruptly at 3:45 in the morning. They didn't know where they'd be safe to talk at except for the bathroom where they all now sat as the moon shined through the window and glowed down on them. The trio huddled together around the three flames with blankets trying to keep warm from the unmerciful cold of the night.

"I'm not sure," Lisa answered her sister truthfully and remorsefully. "House knew before I even knew or felt any of the usual symptoms of a woman going through her first few week of pregnancy," She stated with a bit of shame.

How could House, as talented as he was, know that she was pregnant before she, or even her body, did? Could that be why he was so concerned with her dietary habits lately? She smiled at the thought. The baby wasn't even born yet and he was already being a good, loving and caring father, though he probably wouldn't view himself as one no matter how many facts she'd give him. Nonetheless, she just hoped that he'd still stick around _after_ the baby is born.

"But apparently," She went on with the smile still evident on her face. "I have an appointment with the head of gynecology at PPTH tomorrow for a first trimester check up." It wasn't even her who scheduled the appointment. When she asked her employee, Millerton, she told her that House had scheduled it a few weeks back. "I'll find out tomorrow, and I'd really appreciate it if you guys came." She told them with a small, hopeful smile. "House is pretty tired from the case he just solved and extra clinic hours; I want him to rest tomorrow."

The mother-daughter pair looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Lisa with a smile. "We'd love to come with you sis." Julie told her sister supportively, putting a comforting hand on Cuddy's hand with a big smile. "You can always count on us." They smiled at each other sisterly.

--

The morning sun – for once – was blocked by the curtains that Cuddy had remembered to close the night before when she returned back to the bedroom to catch just a few hours of sleep before getting up. House woke up just in time to see his girlfriend getting ready to leave for her appointment. He quickly took a glance at the clock and saw that it was only 8 am and he knew exactly what time Cuddy had gone to bed, barely 4 hours ago. With a groan, he made it known that he was awake before he threw a pillow at Cuddy playfully.

Getting hit in the back, in the middle of putting her skirt on, Cuddy turned in shocked and smiled when she saw House glaring at her annoyed. She finished pulling up her skirt quickly before she glided and quietly made her way next to him while keeping the loving smile of admiration on her face. She sat next to his chest and caressed his face gently, feeling his ruff scruff on her soft hands.

"Hey," She spoke softly; very much aware of the time and how groggy House was feeling at the moment, he had been up till almost 1 am working on his case and got home at 2:30 am, then it took him another 15 minutes to get over his normal insomnia. "Why are you up so early?" She asked him concerned as she continued to rub his face lovingly.

"_I_ should be asking _you_ that," He said in a hoarse voice that Lisa found just adorable and sexy. He leaned into her touch as she continued to try to make him go back to sleep like he'd seen her do with Rachel when she was tired at night and didn't have energy to rock her or sing her to sleep. "Why are you up so damn early, it's Saturday, which means I have the day off and gives you an automatic day off." He yawned as his eyes began to heavily close as Cuddy's technique took effect on him.

"Well, since I'm going in later anyways for an appointment I decided that I'd go in to finish some work that I didn't get to do before going home. You know how everything's been piling up lately," She told him with a smile when she saw her strategy work perfectly. "Don't worry; Camille and Julie are going with me. You just go back to sleep." She instructed firmly. "I'll be home in time before you and my father kill each other – hopefully." She smiled. "Then I'll tell you everything about," Though House didn't see it, Cuddy's eyes began to twinkle lovingly, "Everything about our baby."

House gave a soft chuckle as he felt Cuddy begin to draw circles on his abdomen, making his muscles relax more than they already were and she quickly worked her magic on his tense shoulders and large biceps. He mumbled a careless agreement before the darkness quickly enveloped him into another restful slumber.

The second Cuddy felt House's body go limp into sleep; she stood up carefully, slipped on her shoes and left the room soundlessly, barely closing the door on her way out. She was met with a silent home and her niece and sister waiting promptly outside for her. Swiftly, she managed to escape her abode before anyone else could wake up.

--

When House awoke once more, it was only about an hour later and it was by the crying of the baby girl right next to his bed. His eyes shot open as her whining grew louder and he turned for another glance at the clock and groaned lazily while trying to cover his head with a pillow. Rachel's demand of attention only grew louder as House ignored her and reluctantly, he gave up and went to her aid and command within a few minutes, though even if she wasn't crying he wasn't sure how long he'd last before she would get him up with her natural baby powers.

"What's the problem, munchkin," He asked dazedly, though he immediately found out when he took a whiff of her hot, heavy diaper. "Can't you hold it in until mommy gets home?" He asked her, and his response was a cute, confused look upon Rachel's face. Rolling his eyes, he glared at the baby before limping to the bathroom. "Fine, you win this round Von Braun, but I shall get my victory." He told her, making her giggle as he changed her very dirty diaper.

After the very dirty duty was done, House and Rachel sat on Cuddy's bed having a stare off as they both waited for the other to do something. House looked at the baby with wide, interested eyes and she mocked his actions as she did the first time they were left alone with the pots and pans.

House decided to test this once more. He leaned back and smirked and Rachel mocked him, falling on her back, luckily against a plush pillow. House let out a soft chuckle at the cuteness of the young girl, but quickly put on a straight face when he saw Rachel smiling at him, he didn't want to give her the impression he actually like her or thought she was sweet. She quickly mirrored his actions with her own instant straight face. Once Greg got passed her need and Cuddy's attention to her, Rachel was really quite the outgoing and adorable toddler.

As the time passed, House and Rachel continued to entertain themselves with monkey dumb foolery for the next hour or two until they began to grow sleepy from their playing and semi-early rise. Being too lazy, House decided to create a barrier on the bed to make sure Rachel didn't fall off one of the sides instead of getting up and walking less than 2 yards to her crib to put her in.

At around 11, Blythe began to wonder why her son hadn't come down to eat all day. She left the group in the kitchen and made her way to Cuddy's bedroom, knocking lightly on the door before letting herself in. A smile appeared on her face and her heart melted when she saw the sight in front of her.

House and Rachel were both asleep, harmoniously in the large, queen size bed. House was lying on his back, his hand hanging off one side of the bed while Rachel rose and fell rhythmically with House's breathing. There, right in front of Blythe's eyes, laid her loving son and sprawled across his chest was her, hopefully, future granddaughter.

--

Cuddy worked tiredly after eating lunch with her accomplices and after meeting with her gynecologist. She realized that now she had less than 3 weeks before the reunion and she found out that they were going to start setting up Monday, since they knew they wouldn't have much time to set up everything and the hospital was a very large area to work with.

In the mist of all the trouble and planning, Cuddy realized that she had yet to book a band or a DJ and wasn't going to give Hilary the satisfaction of her failure, even if it was as simple as just a band or DJ. She had long finished her work for the hospital and was now looking into a few bands in the area that she knew were good or at least knew a few good songs and could play then decently.

She was pulled out of her work when she heard a knock at her door followed by the knob turning and the door opening slowly. She took her time addressing the visitor, but once she got her head out of her work and saw who it was a shocked gasp escaped her lips.

"Hello Rabbit, long time, no see."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, who do you think this mystery person is? I wasn't going to add them, but I decided why not LOL. If i wanna write a sequel I could always center it around House instead of Cuddy lol.**

**Well I hope you all like this chapter and I hope that there are still a few readers out there. Please do review, because I just love hearing your thoughts and it surprisingly makes writing easier and faster. Sorry for the wait and dont forget to vote, you guys only have 1 vote you gotta pick up the slack ya'll. Good luck in the poll!**

-Jess


	21. Finally, almost there

**Disclaimer: I do not own House**

**A/N: You guys must be pretty-dang special if I'm staying up as late as possible to write this for you guys. Unfortunately you all know how I get when I am dead tired in the morning so I didnt bother beta-ing this, it wont make much of a difference but I did want to reward u guys, u may have not gotten 1st place but u went from 1 - 13 in 3 days, less than so congrats and here are three short chapters combined into one as a treat just for you guys. Obviously I didnt start it my usual way of continuing the cliffy but I hope you all like it and agian non-beta but if u see any mistakes do tell

* * *

**

House woke up exhausted and was a little surprised to see the sleeping baby on his chest, he smiled though. Though she was little, her hug was so warm that even in the coldest whether his body would be nice and warm, comfortable for any situation.

He held her carefully to make sure he didn't disturb her as he got up and checked the time. It was half passed 1 and his stomach was growling for food. So, slowly he began to stand up, still holding Rachel close to his chest and suddenly felt slow movement. He looked down and saw the little girl snuggling into his chest as she slowly opened her eyes and yawned cutely before smiling at him.

"Dada," Rachel cooed tiredly as she continued to snuggle into her father's chest, with her heavy lids struggled not to close. She then tried to crawl up her father's body, which he helped her with, and she held onto his neck instantly snuggling into the crook in his neck where her small head fit almost perfectly.

House was so busy watching the cute baby in his arms that he didn't even realize what Rachel had called him until he had time to process it. His heart melted and his featured instantly softened from their usual, calm but still bitter look to a halfhearted, loving expression with a beautifully genuine smile that rarely anyone got to see, and he knew he if he stuck around Rachel would be one of the only people who could bring this side of him out, the other person being her mother, Lisa, of course.

"You can sleep," He whispered softly in her ear and quickly looked around to see if anyone, inside or outside the house, could see his kind side. He didn't like revealing it much in public and reserved it to those who felt truly earned and deserved it and so far only a handful of people have earned it and even less have kept it. He gave the baby a soft kiss on the forehead and she almost instantaneously drifted to sleep in his warm embrace.

"Looks like you're ready for your own child to come out already," Lauren stated as she and Blythe watched House fondly, instantly making him jump a mile. They both had their heads tilted to the side and their eyes seemed to shimmer with tears as they watched the future father of their grandchild taking care of their other grandchild.

"Oh wait Lauren," Blythe suddenly looked at the other woman. "I don't think we were supposed to know that Lisa was pregnant, the kids haven't told us." She stated and looked a little annoyed and betrayed by her son keeping this secret, plus the relationship he was in, from her.

"Oh that's right Blythe," Lauren looked at House with a half glare. "But, they couldn't have known for very long or they would have told us I'm sure." Her voice drenched in sarcasm and mock shock. "They would never hurt their mothers, who have done nothing but try to make them happy and have even encouraged the relationship that we recently found out about because we know they both appreciate what we've done so much." The two mothers looked at House in anger, glad they finally found a time to corner him.

House knew the situation he was in and knew a quick, but consequential way out. "I didn't want to tell anyone until I told Cuddy and then I was going to leave telling the family to her because well you guys know how bad I am with news, I mean look at this little incident." He prayed Cuddy would have mercy on him, but one Cuddy he could take, his mother plus elder Cuddy he knew he'd due in less than a minute.

"Oh don't you worry Greg," Lauren shook her head slowly as she narrowed her eyes more. "I will deal with Lisa and her two sidekicks later and together. I want them to feel perfectly safe and them," She slapped her palms together. "I'll get them like an unsuspecting fly." She smiled peacefully at him, which only made his fear of her grow as he realized who he was really dealing with, she was the person who trained Cuddy, and sure she taught she-devil Cuddy everything Cuddy knew but not everything she knew. Oh this was going to be a long lecture.

--

"Robert," Cuddy stood up astonished at seeing the man. Her eyes grew wide and a small smile had formed on her face, it's been years since she'd heard let alone seen this man. Not since High School Graduation when they inevitably broke up. "What are you doing here," She realized the flaw in her question and fixed it. "So early that is." She smiled.

Robert smiled lovingly at the angel he hasn't seen in years and approached the desk slowly, taking off his hat and holding it in his hand gentlemanly. "My god Lisa," He began to stare and Cuddy blushed flattered by his obvious attraction to her. "You don't seem to have aged a day, you are still as beautiful as the last day I saw you." His smile brightened as hers widened.

"Oh Robert," She chuckled softly and looked away, albeit grateful for the complement, it still embarrassed her greatly. She walked around to give him an embrace since it seemed to be ages since they last each other.

This just made it harder to tell him that she was seeing House since it seems that Robert, funny, reliable, smart, kindhearted, lovingly, charming Robert still had feelings for her and she knew that he was the chivalrous type of would most likely try his best to woo her before he'd let her go freely, though all he really looked for was her happiness. As long as she explained how much House made her happy he'd understand especially if she told him how much she was in… love him. God, she's in love with House.

A daydream like smile was glued to her face as she pulled away. She finally admitted it, at least to herself. She was in love with House; mad for him, crazy about him, insane for him, and for being with him but that was that. She was—is in love with House. But when Robert saw the smile he immediately misinterpreted and dived in giving Cuddy a deep, passionate kiss.

--

House gave neutral nods to the people he passed as he made his way to his practically live in girlfriend's office with food. After getting lectured, he and the mothers made a deal that he'd butter up Cuddy and relax her and if she doesn't tell everyone by that night she was pregnant and with House's baby they would murder her in the dead of night. Nonetheless, this was his way out of being killed himself and he ignored the strange stares he received and continued towards Cuddy's office.

Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks and the food in his hands came crashing to the ground. He stood shocked, insulted, but mostly hurt as he watched the scene in front of him. His girlfriend, the woman he was _in love_ with was hugging another man. God, he was in love with her, but that wasn't important, not at that moment. All that mattered then was that there was a man in her office and they were hugging.

He continued to watch, unseen as she pulled away and he saw the dreamlike smile on her face and his blood began to boil. He thought what they had had been actually close and intimate, what an idiot he was. There she was, his best friend, and girlfriend was staring at another man with dreamy eyes, and right before him they began to kiss intimately and that was all he could take.

Impulsively he burst through the door and threw his cane to the side. As he barged in Cuddy back away from her former lover and held her lips that had for a moment felt so good but almost immediately turned from sweet to disgusted. She heard the cane hit against the opposite wall and turned to see House standing in anger, but with very visible hurt in his eyes.

"House," She breathed out shaking her head. She put an hand on his shoulder gently. "I swear this isn't what you think, we weren't—" But she was pushed aside harshly by House who instantly attacked Robert, whom of course fought for his love's safety unsure of who the intruder was.

Cuddy let out a soft yelp of pain as she fell back against the hard, coffee table. The men stopped their duel before it had officially started and House saw what he had done, though unintentional he felt guilt seeing his girlfriend in slight pain as she held her stomach protective of their unborn child. Robert ran to her side and helped her up and House looked down at his hands as if he were a monster. Cuddy saw his reaction and furrowed her brows and reached out to him to tell him that she wasn't really hurt, though before she could he limped off as fast as he could not being able to face his mistake.

With a sigh and an exhausted glance at Robert she rushed out of her office to find her hurt, angry, and – god forbid – suicidal boyfriend. But he followed eager to help as long as she explained what exactly just happened in her office on the way.

--

House heard the door to the roof open and closed quietly followed by high heel steps and another pair of footprints he guessed as the other man in the office. He picked up another pebble and threw it off the roof as he heard the cautious footsteps of his girlfriend, she was obviously afraid for his safety and of her own. They were over 50 feet off the ground and that would easily kill either of them if they were unfortunate enough to fall.

"Get away from here before I hurt you," House told her as he threw another pebble off the roof and heard her hesitation and step back from his sudden action. He thought he was worse than his father; he nearly killed his unborn child and hurt the woman he cared most. He wasn't fit to be hers or a father to anyone.

Cuddy could hear his regret and felt a pang of guilt for causing all this. She clenched her fist with a purpose and stood up straight as she made her way to him fully determined. With deep breaths she tried not to think about how high they were and eased her way closer and closer to House. Once she was standing behind him, she made sure her feet were firm and embraced him from behind. She held on tightly and snuggled into his back.

"House, I'm sorry," She told him quietly as she refused to let go of him. "I swear you didn't see it right, I would never do anything to hurt you and you didn't hurt the baby. I'm fine and its fine." She told him and she let go for a moment when she felt him begin to turn around to face her. She smiled at him as she held his cheek. "The only thing hurting it is that its mother is an idiot for not stopping its father from running off and so now we're both scared for our lives because its mother has a slight fear of super tall heights."

House smirked and gave a soft chuckle as he held Cuddy close as he stepped off his high position and got them away from the ledge and on firmer, safer ground. Cuddy smiled and gave him a warm hug and snuggled into his chest, much like Rachel did that morning. He wrapped his arms around her apologetically and caressed her hair caringly.

"We didn't do anything, Robert and I had a miscommunication." She explained as they stayed in a warm embrace. "Like you and I used to have," She gave a soft chuckle in memory of how they used to cause utter turmoil in the hospital, though they still do it. "He thought I was thinking about him when I was thinking about you." She smiled softly and House pulled away slightly, but held onto her arms.

"What were you thinking about?" House asked curiously as they stared into each other's eyes seriously for a moment. A charge of electricity suddenly passed through them as they shared his close, very intimate moment between one another, and one that was long overdue.

Cuddy searched his eyes and he hers. A knot tied in her stomach at the question, but now was as good of a time as other to tell him, especially since they were going to have, somewhat of a family together. "I was thinking," She made sure their gazes were locked before she announced it. "Just how much I really _love_ you," She emphasized and waited for his response.

House looked down at his girlfriend in a bit of shock, she admitted it first and that just made it all the more easier, but he wasn't sure if he could really say it back. Then it really hit him. Cuddy, the woman he loves, just told him she loves him and a lot. He felt so weak not being able to say it back, but he responded in the second best way he could. He pulled her to him and gave her a deep, passionate, emotional kiss that could pack a punch.

"Wow," Cuddy breathed after they separated from their kiss. She let out a soft giggle as her arms seemed to stay wrapped around his neck. She pulled his head closer to hers and leaned their foreheads together, "You are a way better kisser." She giggle whispered to make sure Robert didn't hear.

"You know all you're doing is stroking my ego, nothing else." He smirked knowing that she was trying to make him feel better after hurting him. "But go on, let's see if it does more," He told her jokily making her laugh and they stood their comfortable position.

"Um," Robert suddenly but in and received a hard cold glare from House. "I thought I should tell you guys why I'm here," He suggested with a shrug of his shoulder, feeling he should fix the big mess he had obviously caused. "Hilary called me the other night," The couple gave him their undivided attention. "She said that Lisa was talking about getting back together and missed me and…" He let it drift off, that no good bitch fooled them all.

--

House and Cuddy made their way home in a comfortable silence. They absentmindedly held hands as Cuddy drove home and House leaned over to give her a kiss on the lips. She turned away with a smile and laugh trying to keep her eyes on the road. She didn't need an accident on her insurance record now.

Once they got home, Cuddy helped House out of the car because he was complained about his leg. He pinned her to the car though, part of his trap, and they smiled as they quickly began to kiss. Cuddy's arms wrapped behind his neck and held his head as her head tilted back and they made out. House's arms wrapped around her waist and held her firmly as he began to caress her ass mockingly.

After having fun outside, and catching the eye of a few teenagers, they went in and were greeted by curious bodies on the couch. They blocked the group's view of the TV and Cuddy smiled as she held onto House's hand to make sure he couldn't escape. They cocked their brows and focused on the couple confused about what was going on. A smile was still plastered to Cuddy's face and the adults began to look annoyed. She got a nod from House and finally announced it. "I'm pregnant."

The adults looked shocked with wide eyes and jaws on the ground. Cuddy continued to smile and gave House a quick hug before turning back to them. The two mothers suddenly looked at House venomously. He took a step back as they stood up and approached him slowly.

"You warned her," Lauren accused. "You backed out of the deal so now we're going to kill both of you," She threatened jokily but she and Blythe quickly changed their direction and joined Julie as she gave Cuddy a warm, loving hug. "Congrats baby." Lauren smiled fondly.

"Welcome to the House family," Blythe greeted, as if House had already proposed. But she knew she had raised her boy right and smart. He wasn't going to be stupid enough to let someone like Cuddy off the hook that easily, not if he really had something to do about it.

"Hey," House whined. "She gets a "congrats baby" and a "Welcome to the family" but I got threats of murder?" He looked at them annoyed and the women laughed. "How do you think she got pregnant?" They all gathered around him for a hug, but of course Cuddy got main pickings. "That's more like it," He smirked.

Michael stood in the background fuming. "You all knew about this?" He asked as steam practically erupted from his ears. "How dare you all keep this from me," He boomed angrily and looked at House deathly. "And you," The women scurried away. "How dare you screw my daughter and knock her up."

That was it that was the last straw for House. Michael talked about Lisa like she was some kind of item, and she deserved more respect than that. He may be crippled but he knew he could easily take down Michael. He straightened his posture before dropping his cane and looking the man dead in the eye with just as much homicidal intention as the other man.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that," House commanded angrily and Cuddy looked at him in shock and love. "She works hard for everything she has; she's a good, loving person and deserves more respect especially from an asshole like you." He stood up for his woman.

"Alright, that's it you crip," Michael rolled up his sleeves. "Bring it on; you think you can take me? I hope you're ready to meet god," He warned. "Oh wait, sorry, I meant the devil." He held his fists up ready to tussle and House did the same.

Cuddy couldn't take this anymore. She got in between them and pushed her father away. "Stop it," She yelled, "Just stop it. House has tried nothing more than to be quiet around you but every damn time you come in the same room as him you try picking a fight. Just leave him alone." She ordered angrily. "I love him very much and he obviously loves me or else we wouldn't have ever made _love_ – not screw each other," She wasn't going to mention that they did screw around with each other once in a while though. "And he did not knock me up," She said insulted. "He helped me get pregnant, which I have been trying to do for years if you ever pay attention to a thing I actually say other than the fact that he _used_ to annoy me." She let out a few breaths as she finally got everything off her chest. "And I don't plan on leaving him anytime soon, father, so either you learn to get along with him or back off." She offered strongly.

Michael lowered his guard as he stared at his daughter astonished. He knew his daughter was smart, she had been Dean of Medicine after all, but he didn't know how strong willed she was. He had missed a lot of her life since he left and felt guilty but also couldn't help but feel proud that she was so willing to defend her friend and boyfriend. He did a lot of things wrong, but he had to do _something_ right to have a daughter like Lisa. So, as a show of his new found pride and respect for his daughter, though he had some before it has boasted, he took a step towards House, where Cuddy still stood defensively and held his hand out peacefully. The two men stared at each other for a moment before shaking hands.

"Welcome to the family son," Michael said with a new cool, calm, relaxed expression which made Cuddy want to jump for joy. Never in her life did she remember seeing him so collected and she missed it. He never accepted any of her boyfriends and knew this was a new milestone. House definitely was changing her life, and it was for the better.

--

That night, House and Cuddy fell into bed. They stared at the ceiling for a moment and simultaneously chuckled at their weird day. Cuddy yawned and stretched before flipping over and crawling up the House. She trailed kisses from his chest to his cheek. She smiled and stopped near his lips until their lips were mere centimeters apart.

"I love you Dr. Gregory House." She told him for the 100th time that night alone, but House wasn't getting sick of it. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get sick of hearing it. Nonetheless, he answered in his usual fashion. He leaned up slightly and kissed her deeply and more passionately then the other times that night. They finally arrived, or at least they finally almost arrived.

* * *

**A/N: Okay this is extremely crucial so I suggest you guys read this A/N**

**I'm on spring break and dont feel like changing the poll everyday and actually I'm getting tired of it lol so I was thinking that I'd let you guys vote and I'd follow whatever pattern there is for the next week or maybe even a month. Right now, you guys have 2 out of I believe 17 votes, you guys gotta step it up come on, u know i give rewards lol look at this, though its three short stories put into one I stayed up all night to make sure it was as long as I could make 3 chapters put into one.**

**So please review and its important to vote, but your reviews are the first things I read in the morning and they are really very nice and help the writing come along much easier :) Hope you liked the major huddyness  
**

-Jess


	22. Let it Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own House**

**A/N: OMG PLEASE DONT HATE ME! I am sooo sorry it took me FOREVER to update! I was soo busy with graduation and getting through the last few weeks of school I practically went crazy! Oh my! Oh and for those of you who dont know, I replaced one of the eps, I forgot which chapter but its the one where Cuddy's family first dropped by. Anyways, I know this chapter seems a little rushed and some of you wanted me to go day by day but I can't really do that since I left off with three weeks. Plus I promised a friend I'd START the reunion in this chapter, and that's what I did. If any of you dont like how this chapter went by tell me and I'll work on it, week by week. If I do day by day I might go crazy trying to think of fillers. But now that its summer, expect more updates on all my stories. If I dont, its cuz my sister is trying to make me go out and have fun with her.**

**I would love to CONGRATULATE you guys! You beat my top story Emergency Page by 2-4 votes! Like I said, one vote does make a difference and you guys really pulled through! I knew you do it! I started a new poll since I made you wait so long. I tried to make this chapter as long as possible but like I said Fillers arent my strong point. I took a few extra hours to beta this after **AmericanChick.** So I hope you all like it and sorry for any mistakes or OOCness, cuz House does get a little OOC. Enjoy!****  
**

**

* * *

**

The days seemed to get shorter and shorter, and the reunion was just a little over two short weeks away, but the packed house was only going to stay packed for another day. Cuddy and House had taken the day off to spend time with their relatives before they wished them farewell the next day. How often would all the people they care about be under the same roof again? Plus, Camille had to leave if she was going to make it back to school on time.

"So have you two discussed names yet?" Julie asked curiously as she, Lisa, Nicole, Camille, Blythe and Lauren all sat at La Mezzaluna, a very good Italian Restaurant.

"Greg and I haven't really discussed pacific names, but we decided that if it's a girl he names it and if it's a boy I name, but we get to approve of each other's names." She smiled.

The family divided, men and women, so they could spend their do doing whatever it is they wish. The girls were going to go to the mall after their Lunch. They all agreed to meet back home at 7 pm sharp to do something together and then everyone would leave early the next morning. Though Cuddy had oddly enjoyed her time with her family, she couldn't help but be a little happy that she would be able to be alone with her boyfriend and not have to sneak around like they were at work every second.

"Well do you have any baby boy names picked out yet?" Her mother urged. Lauren may have had grandchildren already but she wanted so desperate for her other child to have her own children.

"Well," Cuddy smiled as she blush a bit. "I do have some names from when we used to play that game. I still remember the names I picked out." The girls looked at her curiously. "I don't wanna name them Michael junior anymore," They laughed. "Greg would rather name them that." Suddenly the laughter ceased from Blythe and Lauren.

"Lisa, sweetie, can you repeat that?" Lauren asked her daughter. "Did you say 'them'?" She verified after seeing the distressed look on her daughter's face. "Are you having more than one child?" She asked as her shocked expression turned into a wide smile.

Cuddy smiled and looked down embarrassedly. "Damn, I ruined the surprise." She said regrettably. "But, please don't tell Greg, at least not yet. I want him to see it when we go to the OBG next week." She asked pleadingly. They all smiled at her.

"So," Michael began as he took a sip of his beer. The three men sat the local bar, Martin's, and drank beer while pretending to watch the baseball game. "You thinkin' bout gettin' serious with my little Lizzie," He referred to his old nickname for her, though he stopped calling her that when she was 12.

House, completely unprepared for this question just cleared his throat, grunted and continued to drink his beer normally, but with a bit more anxious at the other man's question. How serious was he thinking about? He never really thought about it. Would he just be the baby daddy? Or could he be more? Questions began to fill his mind endlessly.

"Ever gonna get up the courage to marry her?" Michael asked for the 3rd time in the last 10 minutes, getting out back into reality, a little more demanding since he thought House was simply ignoring him.

House stayed silent and shrugged once more. He has thought about asking the love of his life to marry him before but always got conflicted and sent the thought to the back of his mind till the next time it decided to pay him a visit via train-of-thought. "I guess."

"I don't want guessing, boy," Michael said sternly as he looked at House, his brows furrowed seriously. "If you don't intend to be there for your child or my daughter I want you to say that right now and let her find someone who will be there for her. She deserves that at the least, especially after everything she's done for you. You said it yourself, she deserves respect, so don't you dare try to drag her along, either you want to be with her or you don't want to and I want you to decide."

House looked back at Michael, but not in hatred as it started, he looked at him with seriousness and understood how it felt to worry about Cuddy so much. Michael loved his daughter as much as House did and valued that, and that was something they had in common, he had to respect that. House nodded and turned back to his beer to put everything Michael just said into consideration. He was right; House had to make a decision and quick. He may not have a great father as a role model but he didn't abandon his family, and House didn't intend on doing that either.

"I'll take care of her," House whispered silently more to himself, but Michael heard, but decided to let House have this one. They all sat quietly as they waited for the time to fly.

That night as they all sat around the table eating the dinner that House had cooked, House was being extra attentive to Cuddy and her needs, which she didn't notice much, too preoccupied with thoughts about work and the upcoming kids. Though she didn't, everyone else noticed how House seemed to have a hand on Cuddy, whether it was sexually or just caringly he had a hand on her lovingly.

"Oh damn I have to make a phone call," Cuddy suddenly remembered something about work and got up quickly, but before she could walk away she was pulled towards House, which was the first time she had noticed that he was holding onto her. She was suddenly in a kiss that made her heart skip a beat, but she did have a very important phone call to make. "I'll be right back," She said quietly once she and House parted.

The phone call was unexpectedly extended since her assistant had 100 questions to ask since she had left her in charge for the day. She answered them all descriptive to the last dot. When she went to see if anyone might still be in the dining room, she was attacked with a hungry kiss from her boyfriend. He began to gently push her towards the room and she complied obediently in a trance, feeling around to make sure she didn't fall as they made their way into _their_ bedroom.

House closed the door behind him as he continued to steal the air right out of Cuddy's lungs. He held onto her waist tightly as she held on to his neck and they back up into the bed. House fell on top of Cuddy and refused to release her captured lips from his. Her family was in the living room, all waiting for Cuddy to return to her phone call and House from cleaning the kitchen.

Cuddy pulled away slightly from her ever loving boyfriend to get the oxygen her lungs begged for, but he was relentless and quickly went after her neck and she bit her lip to resist a moan that she felt begin to rise from her throat as House sucked, licked and kissed her neck lustfully. She held onto his neck tighter, pushing him against her throat and breathing harder as House's hands methodically made their way into her skirt and began to play with her skillfully.

"I love you," House barely whispered, but Cuddy heard it perfectly and smiled as she quickly responded by pulling his hand out of her skirt and flipping them over so she could straddle him.

She knew they didn't have long so she skipped the foreplay and quickly began to unzip his pants as she kissed his neck down. She didn't bother taking off his shirt and hastily turned her attention to his boxers after she successfully pushed his jeans onto the floor.

House gave low moans as Cuddy rolled her hips against his and he pushed her skirt up, and smiled when he saw that she wasn't wearing a thong yet again. She smiled back at him when she found out his discovering and kissed him before holding onto his hard shaft and guiding him into her slowly.

They began at a slow steady pace, as they always did, but quickly found a quicker, more comfortable rhythm as they began to race for the finishing line of ecstasy. As they silently moaned and grunted, cheering each other on, sweat began to coat their skin and make it through their thin clothes. Cuddy bit down hard on House's shoulder and in turn he smothered himself in her neck.

After another thrust they threw each other over the cliff and they were connected as they both climaxed. Cuddy collapse exhausted, next to her boyfriend as they both stared at the ceiling dazed from their quick, yet passionate and dire loving making. House turned to his lover and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight, warm embrace where they stayed, calming down, comfortable in their love bubble.

"You know, now that you told me verbally that you love me there is no way in hell I'm letting you ever get out of this relationship." She smiled as she looked at him. He didn't say anything. He simply kissed her neck and inhaled her toxic scent. Suddenly she began to rise from her position and pulled her skirt down before spraying perfume on herself to hide their scent. "Come on, we just have to get through tonight and we're all alone again, just you, me and Rachel."

**Week After**

A week passed after the couple bid their relatives farewell. More alumni began to come to help transform her lobby into the Hollywood scene. They had all sent out the invitations just a few days ago and there were already many responses. Surprisingly, Cuddy hadn't seen Hilary for the past few days not that she was complaining. She was more than happy to get that woman off her back. Sadly though, the wicked Witch had to come back sooner or later and she made a few visits but often disappeared for hours until the next day.

Today, it was time for the baby appointment and Cuddy's couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing House's reaction to see that there are two buns in her oven, not just one. He had been so different the past few days. He seemed to have attention for no one, but her. He watched her every hour and if any other man even looked her way, he got out his shot gun and began to fend them off one by one. Though it got on her nerves once in a while, she was more than touched at the subtle public show of affection.

The morning did not start out so well, though. She had awoken to an empty bed, which she was not used to since she and House began to become intimate. She saw a note saying that he had to leave in the middle of the night because of his patient and didn't want to wake her in anyway so he'd see her at the hospital; at least she was still in his mind no matter what.

Morning sickness was still horrible - she threw up for almost half an hour that morning. Then when she looked at herself in the mirror she realized that she was starting to show, if only a little, but still if she could notice someone else could and she felt bloated.

Nonetheless, with all this inconveniences, she still seemed to glow. The warm sun only illuminated her more and as she walked into the hospital, heads turned. Hilary sent a jealous glare at Cuddy as she walked in. Her head raised high with pride, glowing radiantly, the same confident stride she grew up with and a friendly, welcoming smile that everyone admired.

She was very cheery this morning, and who could blame her? A few noticed the baby bump, very little knew about the baby and all couldn't help but feel a bit envious of her. Though she had a small bump, she was still very slim and knew how to dress and impress. A few doctors stared at her as she walked to her office, and she noticed, but her smile widened when she saw them immediately retreat and shrink – the sign that her beloved boyfriend was nearby – what a pair those two make. One makes people feel envious and angry while the other ejects fear into the core of their soul.

"If I find out that you are raising more heads now that you're pregnant, you're getting your tubes tied after this one comes out," House told her, not meaning it, as he glared at the other men jealously.

"Oh, calm down." She chuckled as they entered her office. "They might be able to stare at me all dressed up but you are the only man who gets to see me without all this make up and clothes." She winked.

"I better be the only one." She walked up and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Come on," Cuddy urged him as she looked up at him through half closed eyes. "We have an appointment," She smiled as she grabbed his wrist and began to drag him out of the room.

They waited outside the OBG room for 10 minutes before it was time for them to go in. House whined that they could have used the wasted time to fool around in the closet. Cuddy simply glared at him, annoyed, as her gynecologist, Dr. Winthrop rolled her eyes.

"So how are you today?" She asked Cuddy as she put her clip board down out of habit.

"The morning sickness hasn't gotten any better," She smiled before leaning against House. "Good thing I have my own personal slave." She joked as she grinned at House.

House bowed down kiddingly. "Oh great master, what would you like me to do?" He saw a mischievous smile form across her face with a glint of lust in her eyes. She could barely keep her hands off him. If this was her just a few weeks after getting pregnant, he couldn't wait to see her when the hormones really kicked in.

Winthrop, missing the silent words that passed through their lips – and glad that she did after she saw a gleeful smile on House's face – got the gel and gave it to House instructing him to rub it on Cuddy's stomach as she set up the Ultra Sound. She turned away and ignored the looks she saw from the mirror as House rubbed the gel slowly and sensually, which in turn made Cuddy close her eyes and smile pleasurably.

"Alright, let's see in that oven of yours," Winthrop said as she turned around. Quickly House stopped and smirked as Cuddy opened her eyes completely flustered, neither realizing that the doctor witnessed every movement. Winthrop bit her lip from saying anything. "Watch the screen carefully." She turned on the monitor and began to run the wand over Cuddy's stomach.

Cuddy smiled and stared at House waiting for him to see the second being living within her to gauge his response. Suddenly, House's eyes grew wide and looked at Cuddy with his jaw on the ground. Winthrop and Lisa exchanged a smile, he found it.

"There's no way possible one is mine and the other is someone else's right, because this would be one bad way to tell me you were cheating on me." House joked as the initial shock seemed to be clearly evident in him.

"Nope." Winthrop answered simply. "They're both yours. God help this hospital."

Cuddy entwined her fingers with House's as she smiled and he looked back at her. Her grin widened when she noticed House's eyes dancing with joy. He leaned over her and kissed her forehead lovingly before turning back to the monitor. This was all worth it.

**One week later**

"House, god dammit," Cuddy screamed in the middle of the lobby, making everyone – employees and alumni – turn and face her. "I told you three simple things to do. 1. Watch Rachel. 2. Not to do or say anything _idiotic_ in front of her. 3. Keep her and yourself out of trouble! Can you do _anything_ right?"

"Technically, you didn't tell me to keep her out of the OR and she was just helping." House defended as he held Rachel.

It had been a mere 6 and a half days since House found out about the twins and he managed to get in trouble several times. Cuddy was still pissed at him for earning himself, not one, but three lawsuits that week, giving her a hickey that morning, performing a brain biopsy with no consent from her or the proxy, and letting Rachel assist with said biopsy.

"I swear to god House, if you get another lawsuit—"

"You cannot and will not fire me." House quickly retorted with an eye roll.

Cuddy glared. There were only 4 more days for her to prepare for the reunion and she didn't need House driving her crazy and adding to the stress, plus she had twins and was in her late 30s. She was supposed to be relaxing, not going insane.

"I won't fire you, but I can make you sexually deprived." She threatened quietly; there were some benefits with sleeping with an employee.

"Oh please, like you can resist this." He wiggled his brows as he stood with his chest out.

"Which is why I have Wilson," She stated, which made House glare jealousy obviously taking it the wrong way. "To take you away House, calm down."

House continued to glare. "Then while I make his social life hell, he can make yours hell too. Cuddy, haven't you learned yet? When you play with me, you're never going to win."

"Wilson doesn't have the balls to make my life hell, so he'll make yours hell and if somehow he gets the courage I'll let him keep you for longer and do whatever it is he wants to do with you. House, I've known you for over 20 years, I know all your tricks."

House cringed. "I don't think you should let him do anything to me. You want me to stay yours right?"

Cuddy bit her lip to repress a laugh and kept a straight face. "Go do Clinic duty House and I'll be working out here in the lobby so I'll know if you try to escape. If your team comes, don't worry I'll tell Foreman he's in charge and that you are preoccupied." She shooed him. "And leave Rachel with Nurse Jeffery, I don't need you influencing her anymore." She walked away.

House tilted his head and stared as she walked away. She had an extra swing in her step; he knew it was just for him. He smirked, he'd let her win this one. Just this one.

**Reunion Night**

"Cuddy, are you almost done or are we just going to skip the whole thing all together?" House yelled down the hall as he put his bow tie on and kept a close eye on Rachel, whom was dressed cutely in a pink dress with flowers decorating it. "I would prefer the latter but…" He trailed off as he heard the door open.

House turned to see his date and his jaw dropped. Cuddy stood in front of House, one hand on the door frame as she leaned on it, her hair was parted all the way to the left and she had sun glasses on, which she ripped off dramatically. She wore a tight black, spaghetti strap dress that went down to her knees and showed her hourglass figure and the twins perfectly. She wore apple red lip stick and purple, smoked eye shadow with black mascara and eye liner. Her diamond necklace and tennis bracelet seemed to catch the light perfectly and her small, almost unnoticeable earrings were the perfect set. She's finished the outfit with a small black purse and four inch stilettos.

House whistled as he took a double take on his girlfriend. "Hello Ms. Jolie," He took her hand as she smiled and walked over to him. He twirled her to get another good look. "You look especially sexy tonight." He stared.

"Thank you Mr. Pitt." She kissed him chastely.

In just four days House managed to make it up to his fearless girlfriend and got her take back her threat and even do a few risqué stuff in her hospital with him. How he learned to manipulate her? She'll never know. But he has her as whipped as she has him.

They made their way to the car and drove to the hospital. They made it with perfect time. Not too early, not too late. They were fashionable late. Cuddy picked up Rachel from the backseat and turned to see House waiting with his arm out for her to hold on to. She grinned and latched on the couple made their way in.

The lights were off but the disco ball shine brightly. The strobe lights flashed colorfully and it seemed all too perfect. As the couple walked in with the beautiful baby girl all eyes seemed to be on them. Let the night begin.

* * *

**A/N: So, do you still hate me :D I hope not. I'm really sorry again. I will try to make up with it, but I'm movin tomorrow so yeah. Give me a little while to try to adjust. I wanted to get this up for you guys as soon as possible.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, I always try to update fast and when you review its a little easier :)**

**Now don't forget to Vote and one more thing...**

**One more thing, I need help coming up with a fake band name, If anyone has any ideas PLEASE tell me. It's a big help!  
**

-Jess


	23. Jealousy is in the air

**Disclaimer: I do not own House**

**A/N: Okay****! Super sorry for the extra long wait but I stayed up to finish this chapter for you guys. I kinda got a bit of writer's block and I was really shocked when i saw you guys, the one who stole first place from my reigning champion was now in LAST place and you still are. You are losing by about 10 points, last time I checked you only have 2 votes. Well I understand, this story is getting a little boring, it takes me a little longer to write and its almost to an end but wow. I was shocked how low you guys dropped.**

**Anyways, this was self beta-ed and if there are mistakes, I am just a student in high school. Hope you guys like it though! It'll get more interesting just bare with me**

**Oh btw, you guys should check out the exiting Author's note, it might be something you guys want to know. Enjoy **

**

* * *

**

Cuddy and House made their way to the welcome table and to say a few eyes were on them was an understatement. They grabbed their name stickers and signed their names. Cuddy smiled as she put one on Rachel before letting her go to the playpen with the rest of the kids. She turned to House and rolled her eyes when she read his name tag.

"House, you aren't really Brad Pitt you know that right?" Cuddy asked as she smirked.

"Hey, I can just say I am dressed to play my character, the brilliant Dr. House and I left Angelina for you." House shrugged.

Cuddy rolled her eyes once more and reached for another tag and wrote his real name, replacing the one on his chest. "You're famous enough." She said as he pouted and they made their way to the refreshment table.

"You never let me have fun," He groaned.

"Wow, you guys came as Brangelina?" Wilson smirked at the loving couple.

"We selected and sent out the celebrities randomly, so no one would go as the same thing." Cuddy reminded him. "What are you even doing here, Wilson? Didn't your shift end two hours ago?" Cuddy asked.

"I have a terminal patient and decided to check out the set." He smiled as he looked around.

They all looked around and admired the design. The people who were setting up had convinced Cuddy to let them paint one of the walls with hills and placed a replica of the "Hollywood" sign in the middle of it. The lobby was dark with a few spot lights illuminating the area. People talked and chit chatted and reunited with other alumni on the red carpet and was free to go into the cafeteria when they please, where the main events would take place. They were all supposed to be in the Cafeteria in two hours though so they could move on with the party.

Suddenly, the view was tarnished. "Really, that's what you wore to portray Angie and Brad? I know them and they would so be put to shame if they knew." Hilary snarled as she came over with her husband and kids.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Cuddy asked, remembering that she had picked Tina Fey out of the hat, which is how everyone who was in the immediate area chose.

"Hello? I'm myself, idiot! If you forgot I am a celebrity." She smirked.

Cuddy suppressed an eye roll, she wasn't worth the energy. She turned to the man who silently stood behind her and she smiled. "Hi, I'm Lisa Cuddy." Lisa introduced herself shaking his hand.

"I'm Matt Hartwell," The man smiled charmingly as they shook hands, his hand lingered a little longer than needed.

"And I'm her boyfriend," House stepped in between them jealously. Cuddy smiled at House and gave him a reassuring hand on the arm.

"Oh don't worry I'm loyal to my girl." He embraced Hilary.

Cuddy suddenly turned to him in shock. "Wait. Are you Matt Hartwell, the male model who stays and goes to Europe all the time?" She gaped and Hilary smirked smugly.

"And these are our gorgeous kids," Hilary pushed her children forward and Cuddy almost couldn't believe it. Hilary, bold and ruthless, had three shy, cute, kids who stood silently as they tried not to look at anyone in specific.

Hilary lightly patted them to talk and impress. "Hello ma'am, nice to meet you," One of them spoke up, but Cuddy could see the slight fear in his eyes. They seemed so polite; there was no way they were in anyway related to Hilary.

Cuddy smiled nonetheless and bent over to meet their height. "Hello there, it's very nice to meet you too." Then she stuck out her hand. "I'm Lisa, and who are you three?"

The tallest shook her hand with a small smile, "I'm Mickey and I'm 9 years old. This is my sister Lucy and our brother Jimmy." He smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Mickey. My you are so polite, I bet you are a really popular kid in school." She managed to make the young boy blush shyly. She then turned to the little boy who stood behind his brother. "I have a friend nicknamed Jimmy too, he's real name is James. Is that you're real name?" She asked the youngest, with a caring and whole hearted smile. The little boy looked at her shyly and nodded quickly. "How old are you, sweetie?" Cuddy continued to smile, using her natural charm with kids to get him to talk.

Jimmy, who was partially hiding behind a small blanket he snuck over against his mother's wishes, stepped forward and removed it slightly to speak. "I'm four years old," He mumbled, almost saying every word perfectly. "I'm the youngest and smallest," He managed to get out.

"Wow, four? That's so old," She smiled and made the young boy laugh softly while shaking his head. "It isn't?" She grinned. "Well I think it is, soon you're going to school and you'll get a lot older and a lot bigger." The boy smiled and Cuddy ruffled his hair a little.

"And how old are you, Lucy?" Cuddy didn't forget the middle child, who was usually the most oppressed.

"I'm 7 and already in school, I'm in second grade." She spoke fast, barely keeping eye contact.

"Oh, second grade? Is that fun?" She asked leaning down to see the little girl's eyes. Once she saw them she smiled and Lucy slowly looked up, following Cuddy's eyes rising.

"Yeah, I have a really nice teacher." Lucy smiled.

"Most are very nice and I bet that they are nice to you because you a very smart and nice young woman." She saw the little girl grin and she couldn't help but return it. "Well I have a daughter who is just a little younger then young Jimmy here," She ruffled his hair once more. "Her name is Rachel and I bet she'd love to have friends to play with. The playpen is over there." She pointed to where the other kids were.

The three kids smiled at her and nodded, she was definitely different from what they were used to. The two eldest quickly ran towards the playpen and Jimmy lingered a bit and hesitated before he gave Cuddy a hug. Initially shocked, Cuddy took a second before she hugged the young boy back.

"You're really nice," He whispered into Cuddy's ear, making her smile widely. She passed the smile onto him before letting him join the other kids.

Hilary stared at Cuddy incredulously. She has never heard her kids say that to anymore, much less someone _she_ hated. Glaring, she scowled. Lisa just had to get everyone to like her, even her own kids like Lisa more. Jimmy never hugged her like that. He hugged her but not like that. Not randomly, by surprise or even as tight as he hugged Lisa. She fumed with jealousy.

"Well if you don't mind," Cuddy took House's arm as she got back to the adults. "My boyfriend and I have to go mingle." She smiled and pulled House away.

"She doesn't seem as mean as you said," Matt commented as he watched her sashay away, "And definitely not that hideous." Hilary looked at him in shock.

House and Cuddy went around the room, chatting and socializing with anyone Cuddy might have known in High School. House found out a few interesting things about Cuddy and her friends and couldn't help but smirk at the opportunity to use them against her. Cuddy continued to blush as House and her best friend continued to chat and exchange stories.

"Oh dear lord, please kill me," She murmured as her friend began the story about the time she had tried ecstasy. She took a big gulp of her virign martini before looking anywhere but House's smug smile.

"Lisa Cuddy?" She suddenly heard and looked up. She saw a man smiling as he made his way over to her while checking her out. "Ha-ha, it is you. Wow," He commented as he took a double take at how she came out. "You probably don't remember me, I'm—"

"Derek Andrews?" She asked and he opened his mouth to ask her how she remembered, which she interrupted by pointing at his nametag. "I'm pretty fluent at reading." She joked.

"Ha-ha, that you are," He continued to stare her up and down.

"Hello, and who are you?" House asked the second he saw the man checking out his girlfriend. Jealously, he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her as close as possible to him.

"I'm Derek Andrews," He shook House's hand. "I don't think I remember you from High School." He stated as he looked at the man quickly before turning back to Cuddy, completely oblivious of the arm House had around her.

"Well of course not, I didn't go to your High School," House burned a whole right through the man's skull, which didn't go unnoticed by Cuddy. "I'm _Dr._ Gregory House," He pulled Cuddy even closer. "I'm her lover, baby's daddy, and boyfriend." He turned Cuddy around to face him before smashing his lips down onto hers.

When they pulled apart, Cuddy turned around flushed as she tried to bite back a smile and hit House softly. House saw Derek set his jaw and couldn't help but smile victoriously.

"Greg," Cuddy stressed his name to make him look at her. "This is Derek Andrews, the man I tutored. He was the star Quarterback back then and he needed a little help in Biology so I helped him for about a month before he found someone who had a better method." She left out the fact that she used to have a small crush on him before he and Hilary started screwing around.

House looked over the man once more. The man gave an innocent smile. "Yeah, Lisa was just my tutor, nothing more. Our relationship is completely platonic." He said before looking over Cuddy once more, giving House the impression that he wanted to change the last sentence.

"Well whatever your relationship was or is, it isn't going to change, isn't that right, my dear." He looked at Cuddy to hear her response.

Cuddy grinned at the jealous gleam that shined in House's icy blue eyes. "Now sweetie, do I even have to respond to that statement for you to know." She smiled, knowing that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear.

"I'm sure my and Lisa's relationship could be a little closer," Derek continued to stare.

"I'm sure that you are mistaken." House glared knowing that Derek was the persistent type. "She's only allowed to be in two relationships, her marriage to the hospital and the one she's in with me."

Cuddy rolled her eyes, getting tired of the way House was acting though she wouldn't admit that it did make her happy to see how protective he was of her. "Sorry about him Derek. He just ran into too many close calls when it came to me before he and I began to date so he's kinda got a string attached to me." She turned and caressed House's face gently before going on, "But he's right, he is the only guy I could ever be with."

"Yeah, so go hit on some single woman who might actually be a little attracted to a guy like you, Drake." House growled.

Derek glared before walking off and Cuddy gaped at House. "I already told him that you were the only one with a chance with me and yet you still had to be mean?" She asked.

"Please, he had eyes all over you and if I hadn't come here with you he'd be a little too handy," He glared at the man.

"You're so cute when you're jealous." Cuddy smiled.

A few more fights with men who looked seemingly interested in Cuddy later, she and House began to head towards the refreshment table to get another drink before going into the cafeteria. Unluckily for Cuddy, the wicked bitch was there too.

"Well Lisa," Hilary crossed her arms. "I've been here for like an hour and I haven't heard that great band you promised to get." She smirked.

Cuddy bit her lip, she completely forgot about the band, especially with House being a bigger jackass a work than usual, which she didn't understand. It completely slipped her mind though and now she had no idea what she was going to do.

"Of course you haven't heard them," House decided to cut in with a smile. Cuddy looked at him in confusion and he continued to smile at her. "They are playing in the cafeteria, would you two care to join us? We were about to go and listen to them." House took Cuddy's arm and began to lead her to the cafeteria with Matt and Hilary following right behind.

* * *

**A/N: Well, as always, a story has it's weak, boring points and this is one of them, but trust me it'll be a little more interesting if you guys bare with me. This story is almost done just a few more chapters :) No worries, okay. Remember the last chapter, I asked for band names. Well I got some really cool ones and I want you guys to decide which one I choose.**

Artificial Brothers  
76 Bloody Trombones  
The Lovin Spoonful of Ipecac  
The Sons of the IRA  
The doves

**now for those who read my other stories this next part might sound a little familiar.**

**What was that? Something important?**

**OH YEAH! The votes. I decided to make it a little more juicy. Okay this time, I'm going to reward teh first place winner with, not one update, but THREE, second place gets two and last of course gets one! If you guys want three updates in a row you gotta vote!**

**You may vote in reviews if you don't vote in my poll and please do tell me what you think. I do crave criticism, both good and bad.**

**Oh and in case any of you were wondering, not sure if I already stated this, but after I finish all my fanfics, there are four on hold, and the three I'm working on are almost done, I'm going to get into original writing so I might not be on fanfiction for a while writing. Just thought you should all know**

**Please review and Vote**

-Jess


	24. Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own House**

**A/N: Woo I actually updated this one super early! Congrats guys lol well the story is almost over, obvious I think there will only be like 2, MAYBE 3 chapters left lol. So yea :) It was great writing for you guys**

**Thanks to my beta, cuz Im super lazy, **Audrey**... wow I still dont know her pen name I should ask her lol anyways, Sorry if House and Cuddy are lil OOC there is alot of fluff in this chapter and sorry it isnt longer I figured it was a good place to end. Oh and thanks to **HughLaurie4ever **for the idea in this chapter, if you're still readin u rock lol**

**Oh and I feel horrible for not noticing this before but wow! You guys helped me reach a whole knew record of 300+ reviews :) That was all you guys and you guys helped this story flow by so amazingly. I will miss you all when this is over and thank you so much for the love :) Your reviews have always made me smile and I would have not gotten so many if it weren't for you many readers and reviewers :)  
**

**Well I dont know what else to say so without further ado**

**ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

Cuddy gasped in awe when she entered the cafeteria. The tables and chair were rearranged to look like a semi circle so everyone can dance before and after the dinner - for now everyone was just standing around chatting and drinking. The room was only illuminated by colored strobe lights - flashing and dimmed headlights. The stage of course had a spot light on the band and Cuddy smiled seeing how happy everyone looked. She turned towards the band and was completely shocked. 76 Bloody Trombones, they were supposed to be on a nationwide tour and impossible to book.

"How did you get them?" Hilary asked in disbelief.

"She has her sources," House answered with a smiled when Cuddy didn't say anything.

"This is unbelievable," Hilary protested.

"Come on, babe," Matt began to pull her away. "Maybe we can get a good dance in before we have to face your friends."

Surprised, she turned to House with a loving smile. House merely raised a brow in fake confusion. Her smile turned into a grin and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight, warm and affectionate hug.

"Have I told you I loved you yet?" she smiled at him gratefully. "Because if I haven't, I am an idiot," she told him before giving him a chaste kiss. "You are amazing and never cease to amaze me." She turned in his arms she that his hands rested on her stomach and her back was leaning against his chest. "How did you even get them?"

"They owed me a favor," She looked up in confusion, she didn't remember them ever coming to the hospital before tonight. "It was from way back, I think a little after I met you. They weren't famous back then."

"You are really amazing," she told him again and she turned to give him another hug.

"I think you already said that." House smirked as he groped her.

Cuddy just smiled at him and stepped back. "Would you like me to use other words? Like, brilliant, smart, fantastic?" She suddenly took a step towards him and put a finger behind his neck pulling him close to her so she could whisper in his ear in a seductive tone, "Sexy."

House smirked and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body once more. Cuddy wriggled a little and stifled a laugh when she noticed how much control over his body she had. She looked up seductively and smiled. "Better?"

With a chuckle, he brought his lips down to her neck and began to nip gently, making her moan softly. Her eyes were closed and she began to arch into his touch. "Much," he mumbled against her skin as he continued on his hungry trek.

Cuddy gave a long, quiet moan before softly pushing him off. "Not here," she breathed tiredly. "Not now." She looked over his body and bit her lip as she tried to control her arousal.

"Later?" House smirked.

Cuddy smiled back. "You know me too well."

"Impressive work, Lisa," Mrs. Michaels approached the couple immediately bring them back to the present as well as causing them to break apart, blushing. Lillian ignored it, but hinted with a small smile that she knew exactly what they were doing.

"Thank you, Mrs. Michaels," Cuddy tried to divert the conversation. "But you really must thank Greg for the band, he pulled some strings." Her eyes glistened with admiration as she looked up at the man who has quickly captured her heart more than ever.

House didn't seem to notice Cuddy looking at him, but he turned to her after he saw a sweet smile Lillian's face. She had certainly noticed Cuddy's eyes shimmering with love and decided she'd let the loving couple alone to be on cloud 9.

"Well, I must go check on a few things," Michaels excused herself with a small smile.

House smiled at Cuddy and raised a brow. "What?" he asked, oblivious of the look that stained Cuddy's face.

Cuddy shook her head with a small smile. "Nothing," she whispered unintentionally. House smiled genuinely back at her and bent down to give her a soft kiss. "Can we dance?" She asked after they broke apart.

House smiled and held out his hand to her. Cuddy's eyes shimmered as House led her to the dance floor and began to dance to the first slow song 76 Bloody Trombones began to play. He was happy that the band wasn't just a rock band but a mixed of almost every musical genre there is. They were currently playing a slow song and Cuddy rested her head lovingly on his shoulder. He placed his hands at her waist while hers wrapped around his neck and they began to sway peacefully to the song.

"I love you," House whispered into Cuddy's ear and she snuggled into his shoulder with a smile on her face, "and Rachel and our future tike." Cuddy could hear the sincerity in his voice and knew something as up. She pulled away slightly and looked at him while they danced. "Lisa," Her eyes grew wide in shock when he used her first name. The music changed into a more upbeat, loud tune.

Cuddy could hear House's lips moving but couldn't hear a thing since the band was playing a rock song. Cuddy put her hand to her ear and House tried shouting, but the music seemed to get even louder.

"I can't hear you," She shouted.

"I said I love you and want to-" He shouted back at the music began to die down and suddenly a few eyes turned towards them and House didn't continue.

Cuddy's eyes shined with hope but she knew House wasn't the type to make a big deal about things, especially what she hoped he was going to get into. She pulled him away into solitude and the few that turned towards them suddenly disappeared.

"You want to what?" she asked as she bit her lip.

House shook with fear and swallowed hard as he tried to overcome his fear. He took a deep breath and decided to forget his pride if only for that moment. He furrowed his brows with determination. "I was going to say that I want to-"

"Hey everyone," the band suddenly called out. House let out a sad sigh and frowned before turning to the band to give them his full attention. Cuddy hid her disappointment and copied, turning towards the band. "We just wanted to say thanks for having us. You guys are a great crowd," the lead singer said and every cheered. "Now if you'd all help me in calling up our ex-lead guitarist onto the stage we can really rock the house." The guy smiled before he said, "Greg House, you idiot, get your butt up here."

The room began to cheer and the few who knew who House was turned towards him and clapped. Cuddy looked at House in shock and he shrugged. "Just another surprise," he told her before he began to limp towards the stage.

"Now let's play a little something for your gal," the guy said as House made his way up the stage and they greeted each other. "Real slow and steady, guys," House started the band off.

They gave House the microphone and he began to sing a song he had selected just for Cuddy a few days ago.

I saw her today at a reception  
A glass of wine in her hand  
I knew she would meet her connection  
At her feet was her footloose man

No, you can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
And if you try sometime you find  
You get what you need

I saw her today at the reception  
A glass of wine in her hand  
I knew she was gonna meet her connection  
At her feet was her footloose man

You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes you might find  
You get what you need

Oh yeah, hey hey hey, oh...

And I went down to the demonstration  
To get my fair share of abuse  
Singing, "We're gonna vent our frustration  
If we don't we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse"  
Sing it to me now...

You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes well you just might find  
You get what you need  
Oh baby, yeah, yeah!

I went down to the Chelsea drugstore  
To get your prescription filled  
I was standing in line with Mr. Jimmy  
And man, did he look pretty ill  
We decided that we would have a soda  
My favorite flavor, cherry red  
I sung my song to Mr. Jimmy  
Yeah, and he said one word to me, and that was "dead"  
I said to him

You can't always get what you want, no!  
You can't always get what you want (tell ya baby)  
You can't always get what you want (no)  
But if you try sometimes you just might find  
You get what you need  
Oh yes! Woo!

You get what you need-yeah, oh baby!  
Oh yeah!

I saw her today at the reception  
In her glass was a bleeding man  
She was practiced at the art of deception  
Well I could tell by her blood-stained hands

You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes you just might find  
You just might find  
You get what you need

You can't always get what you want (no, no baby)  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes you just might find  
You just might find  
You get what you need, ah yes...

Cuddy laughed and everyone cheered, not completely understanding why that song was for Cuddy. She understood though and she knew only she would understand. House stood and bowed before he tried to make his way back to Cuddy.

"Wait, I have something to share too." Hilary immediately stopped House. "Lisa, why don't you join your boyfriend up here?" she called Cuddy up.

Cuddy slowly began to walk up the stage in confusion. Hilary let Cuddy go next to House.

"I found out very interesting information about these two," she smiled. "Lisa Cuddy is a big fat liar."

* * *

**A/N: Well, superly sorry it was superly short! I didn't really know what else to put... lol I hope you liked it though Ik it was a little OOC but like I said this was a fluff chapter. I hope you all still liked it sorry if you didnt**

**Now as always, I love hearing whats on your mind, good or bad. Please be honest and tell me what you think about the chapters, if there is ever anything I can fix or change just tell me and of course I can see what i can do.**

**The next chapter MIGHT be the chapter before the epilogue so... yeah.. just telling you what to expect.**

**Voting is back to normal, which one first. It's only between you and HWGA and you only have 1 vote while HWGA has 6... I'm leaving a 3 day window for you guys to vote before I update whatever is the winner and remember voting via review is just fine :) just make it clear that its a vote lol  
**

-Jess


	25. Finally, a little less miserable

**Disclaimer: I do not own House**

**A/N: Alright guys, here is the final chapter. Wow took me a year to finish this, eh not bad for my track right? haha**

**Alright I wanna start by saying how much I love you guys so much. You made this story just so much more fun to read with all your encouragements and advice, I don't think I could have gotten through or achieved as much as i have without all of you guys. Thanks :) I'm going to miss all of your thoughts and loyalty, i know this was a hard story to follow after all the breaks lol**

**I'd also like to apologize ahead of time, this chapter is a lil corny and surprisingly had a moral to it... I so didnt mean for that to happen LOL but yea if its way corny I dont blame you for just leaving XD haha I just didnt know how else to end it and truth be told this is how i see Cuddy XD haha so yea apologies lol now please...  
**

**ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

"Lisa Cuddy is a big, fat liar," Hilary accused and there was an almost dramatic gasp that circled the room. This is why Cuddy hated Reunions, there was always some sort of drama. "She told us that she was dating Dr. Gregory House when we first came here, but a close friend of mine revealed that it was all a lie. They practically hated each other." Hilary stated. "Lisa Cuddy just thought it'd be cooler if she had a successful boyfriend, what else did she lie about? Is her daughter actually hers? Is she actually the Dean of Medicine here? How would we know." She smirked.

Cuddy looked in at Hilary in anger and at her old friends in shame. Before she could come clean, House decided to try to save her himself. "She's right, Cuddy and I weren't dating, we were engaged." House announced to the room and proposed to Cuddy.

"No," Cuddy practically exclaimed and immediately saw the hurt that flashed on House's face. "I mean, House this isn't high school. I'm not fixing a lie with another lie." She then turned to everyone and took a deep breath.

"I am indeed the Dean of Medicine here at Princeton-Plainsboro," Cuddy decided to start with the truth. "I graduated second top in my class, I'm the second youngest Dean at age 32 and the first female in this hospital's history.

"Rachel is my daughter. I adopted her two Christmas's ago. After an arranged adoption fell through I was about to give up and a girl came in sick and dying. She had a daughter, but when she died her parents didn't want the baby and the father was too young to take care of it. So, I adopted her as the daughter I always wanted.

"Hilary's right though, Greg and I weren't dating when you first came, and I'm sorry that I didn't admit it sooner and I'm ashamed that I let it go on for so long, but you know what. I do not and will never regret dragging Greg into this mess because if I hadn't then I wouldn't be engaged tonight and expected twins." She smiled at him and held his hand. House smiled back contently.

"Hah," Hilary scoffed. "More lies," She told everyone.

"You know, I wouldn't be talking if I were you," House suddenly stepped back in. "I had a friend dig up a few things for me as a favor." He smirked, suddenly having the upper hand.

"Oh god, House, please don't tell me you're talking about Lucas," Cuddy begged knowing just how well of a P.I. he is.

"That's exactly who I'm talking about Cuddles," House smiled at his fiancée. "Little Hilary here hasn't told the whole truth either, but you already know that don't you?"

Hilary looked at House with furrowed brows. "How do we know that you won't be lying?"

"Because one is right in front of your face," House told her. "One very juicy thing I found out is that Hilary and her husband aren't as close as they depict. I mean look at him now, he's making out with, who's that your best friend?"

Hilary looked mortified, but she didn't turn to her husband. She knew House was right and refused to see them. Cuddy almost felt bad for the poor woman. Sure she had the American Dream, but she hasn't even been so desperate as to let a man cheat on her without a care. When she looked up at House she saw him smile viciously and get ready to go on, but she was better than that. They were better than that.

"Not to mention that-"

"House, enough," Cuddy scolded in a stern voice with her brows furrowed as if she were a mother talking to her child. "We are not stooping down to her level. You got your word in and she got hers. It's even."

"You're just saying that because you have nothing else on me," She said in a cocky voice as she kept her head, as well as her pride, held high.

Cuddy, completely in administrative mode at this point turned to her with the same expression she gave House. "And you," She spoke superiorly. "Learn to grow up," She practically commanded. "Like I said, this isn't high school anymore. Yes, the real world is competition but not this kind of competition. Not the my boyfriend is better and cooler than yours or my hair looks nicer."

Hilary stared silently at her as she went on. "Here, in reality that doesn't matter in the least. Yes, it's good to have connections but my god Hilary, your fucking husband is a douche bag and a worse son of a bitch than the one standing behind me. He is cheating on you and you stay with him because why? Because he's a male model? What about that bitch he's with, she's supposed to be your best friend but you don't want your precious husband mad, is that it?"

Cuddy shook her head. "I feel almost bad for you and I would've if you only knew how to grow up and face the world like a mature woman and not like a teenage, immature, high school bitch." She softened her gaze. "Maybe then you'd see your kids love you and want to get to know you and that you can get better than you have."

"Please Lisa, don't act all high and mighty," Hilary tried. "You don't know my life and you don't control me. How's your advice working for you anyways? You aren't married or have a beautiful family like me. Back off."

Cuddy kept her straight face to show Hilary's words had no affect on her anymore. "Alright then," Cuddy said simply. "You're right, it's your life and I don't control it. I don't have the perfect life but at least I'm happy. And you aren't getting a fight from me like you hoped. You're not getting under my skin anymore," She said in an almost careless tone. "Because unlike you I grew up. I left those childish games to the children and I wish you would too."

She began to walk back towards House before taking his hand and starting for the stairs. With a sigh she turned back to Hilary, "I take back what I said, I do feel bad for you." She walked off with her fiancé.

Everyone seemed to watch as Cuddy and House and they parted the crowd like Moses did with the red sea. They suddenly looked after Cuddy as walk off with hand-in hand with her lover with a new founded respect for her that they never seemed to have before.

"Let's play hooky and leave early," House whispered to Cuddy as they walked off the stage. Cuddy smiled at him and nodded and they both headed towards the exit, everyone still staring after them with reverence and admiration.

[H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H]

One Year Later

Cuddy was giggling and panting when her office phone suddenly began to ring. She gave a small chuckle before answering the phone and using the best normal voice she could inch out.

"Dr. Cuddy-House's office," She accidentally panted, but she was able to contain her giggles. She had high finned her name after she and House had gotten married. "Oh hello Lillian," She smiled and let out a small laugh. "No you didn't catch me at a bad time, your timing couldn't be more perfect actually." She stated as she tried go around her desk to her seat - she failed.

"Hello Lisa," Mrs. Michaels smiled into the phone. "I'm guessing since you still refer yourself to your married name that you and Greg are still together."

After the reunion, Cuddy reluctantly became part of the reunion committee since they seemed to be highly impressed with her work a year ago, though she did leave early. They had tracked down her address and while her and House ate their own dinner they proposed their idea. She was reluctant at first, but in the end she was drawn in. Soon after she apologized for the lie she had told them and they just laughed, it was a thing of the past.

Since then Mrs. Michaels and her have stayed in contact.

Cuddy giggled a bit. "He and I are still very much together." She tried not to laugh too much.

Lillian didn't care though, she gave a hardy laugh. "And how are your boys?"

Less than five months ago Cuddy had given birth to two healthy, adorable baby boys. She had named one Jackson P. House and the other Jonathan J. House. Though Rachel is still just 2 ½ she has been such a good big sister to the boys.

"They're good, those boys are such angels. I sometimes wonder how they are House's children." She joked.

"Hey I resent that," House accidentally peeped.

Lillian laughed once more. "I had a feeling you had 'company', Lise." She smiled. "I'll leave you two alone then, take care and don't play too rough. I'm sure you don't want another baby so soon."

Cuddy shook her head at her teacher's openness. "Alright Lillian, thanks for the advice I'll relay it to Greg. Talk to you soon." She hung up.

Then, she suddenly smiled at her husband who was kissing his way past her belly. She giggled and shook her head once more, for him this time, as he smiled innocently up at her.

"You can't deny you love this," House said as he continued to kiss her, but changing his direction to go back up to her lips.

"You're right, I can't lie and say I don't, but I wish you would have stopped while I was on the phone. It could have been a donor." She said as he kissed her chastely on the lips.

"I thought you said you wanted to stop lying." House accused before nipping at her neck once more.

Cuddy laughed before pushing him off. "Fine I didn't want you to stop, but you do have to be careful." She turned her back on him and began to pack her stuff.

House rolled his eyes as he watched her. She was such a worrywart. "Alright, fine." He agreed to stop her from talking.

Cuddy grabbed her bag and finished putting on her jacket. She stood in front of him and smiled before kissing him chastely once more. "Good."

She suddenly dropped her bag on the ground and jumped into House's arms. He cradled her and she grabbed her bag, putting it on her lap. House carried her the best he could and the couple left the hospital, finally a little less miserable than they were a year ago.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah like I said, really corny right? LOL sorry guys I hope I didnt fail you too epically. lol and since the epilogue wouldnt have been that long I just added it to the end of this chapter lol **

**Now like I said thanks guys you are all really awesome, I just have one more question**

**A few A/Ns ago I said I will be stopping my FFing, I wanna know if you guys think I should keep this up or move on to like my own stories lol cuz I really do love writing and I still have a bunch of ideas but I'm torn lol between two passions  
**

**Please leave an exit review and I will miss you all so much  
**

-Jess


	26. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, sorry to disappoint anyone who was looking for an update, but I just wanted to tell you guys I sort of stepped away for Fanfiction, not permanently, and have started writing original short stories. They are mostly here on my blog: jmvic . blogspot . com and I'd love if you guys read, commented, gave me feedback, etc. And if you do want me to continue FF, shoot me some ideas and I'll see what I can do. :) Thanks!**

**-Jess**


End file.
